Twin Love
by Anime-Queen-2011
Summary: New year begins!Jesse mets a new girl and can't get her out of his head!At the same time,Jadens feelings about Alexis begin to change.This years foe comes at the WORST POSSIBLE TIME!Jaden&Jesse need to focus before it's too late.JadenxAlexis JessexOC RxR!
1. New Year Starts! Enter Melanie Little!

_Hey everyone. I don't have much to say about the start of this fic. It's a Jaden x Alexis fic, as well as a Jesse x OC fic. : ) Let's just get started, shall we?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, its characters, or cards.**_

_**Claimer: I own this plot line and my character, Melanie Little.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"God! It feels so good to be back!" I said, extending my arms above my head.

"You can say that again." Jesse Andersen said as he walked up and stood next to me.

"I wonder what challenges await us this year." I said.

"Hopefully nothing like the previous ones." Syrus said. I looked at my little blue haired friend.

"Oh come on Sy. That would be just plain boring. I already know how to stop all that. I want something new! Something exciting!" I said. Syrus sighed.

"Glad to see this long summer break didn't change you Jaden." A familiar voice said. I turned around to see Alexis Rhodes standing behind me. Her two best friends, Jasmine and Mindy, were standing next to her.

"Hey Lex!" I said, smiling.

"Hey Jay." Alexis smiled back.

"Sergeant Jaden!" Haselberry screamed as he ran over to me.

"Hey Haselberry!" I said. Haselberry stopped next to Alexis.

"Well, looks like everyone is here." Chazz said as he walked over to us. I looked at him confused.

"What about Jim and Adrian and Axel?" I asked.

"We're standing right behind you." I heard Jim say from behind me. I turned around to see all three of them standing there.

"Hey!" I said. They all waved slightly.

"Seems like someone is excited about the new school year." Aster said as he walked toward us.

"Hey Aster." I said. Aster waved toward me.

"I'm surprised you're still standing here." Aster said. I looked at him confused.

"Surprised?" I repeated, confused.

"The boats with all the new students are arriving. I figured you'd be…" Aster began but I was already running toward the dock.

"Hey Jay! Wait up!" I heard Jesse yell. Jesse caught up with me quickly and we were both running toward the docks.

_**Normal POV**_

"Those crazy dunderheads." Chazz said, annoyed.

"Well, they sure are happy about the new year." Blair said as she walked over and stood next to Chazz.

"You sure can say that." Alexis said.

"I think we should get to the docks now, before they scare the new kids away." Syrus said. Everyone nodded and began running off toward the docks. Jim grabbed Shirley off of the ground and ran after everyone.

_**Jesse's POV**_

Jaden and I made it to the docks in record time. The boat just made port. Jaden and I were both breathing heavily.

"I can't…believe…I almost…missed meeting…the new kids…first!" Jaden said, between gulps of air. I nodded.

"Thank god for Aster." I said. Jaden nodded. We were leaning on our knees, trying to catch our breath. The plank of this ship extended and the new students began to exit the ship. Jaden and I stood up strait. As soon as he did, he started scoping out the new kids.

"Look at all the Ras! There aren't many Obelisks this year." Jaden noted. I looked around and Jaden was right. It was really yellow. There was still a fair amount of Obelisks and Slifers but there was a lot of Ras this year.

"You're right Jay." I started looking around when my gaze fell upon some Obelisk girl. "Woh." I said under my breath. Jaden didn't hear me.

The girl had shoulder length, curly chestnut brown hair. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her bangs were combed down the left side of her face and stopped just past her ear. She had chocolate brown eyes. She had a slim figure and looked very; well, attractive in her Obelisk Blue uniform. Her face was indescribable. There was no way I could put the way she looked into words. Now that was impossible. Let's just say, she was the most beautiful person I ever saw.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Jesse and I were checking out the new duelists. So far, everyone else hadn't gotten there yet but I knew they were on their way. Jesse was quiet for about 2 minutes. I looked over to Jesse who had his gaze fixed on something, or someone. I looked where he was looking. There was an Obelisk Blue girl. She was very attractive and was just standing there. She turned and looked at me and Jesse. She coxed her head a little. I think she saw us staring at her.

"Hey guys!" Syrus' voice came crashing down on me and Jesse, breaking the silence. Jesse and I turned in unison and looked at everyone. They walked over to us.

"Any interesting duelists yet?" Adrian asked. I shrugged.

"You can't judge a person's dueling skills by just looking at them." I said.

"Then what's the point of the dorms?" A feminine voice asked from behind me. I whipped around, Jesse just a split second behind me. The girl who asked the question was the Obelisk Blue girl Jesse was just staring at.

"I have no idea." I stated. She giggled at that. Blair walked up and stood between me and the girl.

"And who are YOU!? Are you trying to get cuddly with MY Jadey!?" Blair asked the girl. The girl looked at Blair confused.

"You're Jadey?" The girl asked, confused. I slapped my hand over Blair's mouth before she began to talk again.

"No, I'm not her's. We're just friends." I said, spinning Blair so she was standing behind me. "I'm Jaden Yuki by the way." I said. The girl smiled.

"Hi. I'm Melanie Little." The girl said, extending her hand. I took it and we shook hands.

"Melanie Little?" I repeated, confused. "I think I've heard that name somewhere before. Melanie shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know where though. Oh! And please call me Mel. I can't stand it when people use my full name." Mel said. I nodded.

"Sure." I said. Mel looked past me at the rest of the gang.

"Who's this?" Mel asked. I turned around and introduced everyone. When I finally got to Jesse, she stopped me.

"I know who this is." Mel said. Everyone looked at her shocked. Jesse I think was shocked the most.

"How do you know me?" Jesse asked. I think he was blushing a little. Mel giggled.

"I was at the tournament when you got your Gem Beast deck." Mel said.

"Oh." Was all Jesse replied. Mel laughed at Jesse. Jesse smiled.

_Not a bad first day. I've already made a new friend!_ I thought.

_**xXx**_

_What do you think? Don't worry about what Jaden said about Mel being attractive. He falls for Alexis...eventually. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please review!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	2. Since Zane Truesdale

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked it so much. For everyone wondering, yes, I do know that Duel Academy is only 3 years but I decided to make it like any normal high school to work with the fic. Also, Mel's spirit isn't Kuriboh. It's Outstanding Dog Marron. I just thought I'd straighten that all out. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, its characters, and cards are not owned by me.**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, and Mel.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Where is she!? Where is she!?" Crowler's frantic voice called as he and Bonaparte ran towards the dock. We all looked over there.

"Who's that lady?" Mel asked. I chuckled a bit.

"That's Dr. Crowler, and he's a man." Alexis said. Mel whipped around and looked at her, wide eyed.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. Alexis nodded.

"Yep." She said. Mel shook her head.

"Creepy." She said. Winged Kuriboh popped up on my shoulder.

_**Kuri!**_ He said, agreeing with Mel. Ruby appeared on Jesse's shoulder and agreed with Winged Kuriboh. Jesse and I started laughing. Everyone looked at us like we crazy.

_**Indeed. **_A voice said at my feet. I looked down at my feet, Jesse did too. Down at our feet was a brown dog with a red collar that had a red bone tag on it with an "M" on it.

"What the…" Jesse and I said in unison. Mel bent down on her knees and patted the ground. The dog looked at her and trotted over to her. He hopped into her opened arms.

"Is he yours?" I asked. Mel looked at me shocked.

"You can see Marron?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." I said.

"I can too." Jesse chimed in. Mel looked at him, then back at me, then back at Jesse.

"Wow, it's been awhile since someone has been able to see Marron." She said, smiling.

_**Actually, no one besides you has ever been able to see me Mel. **_Marron said, looking up at Mel from her arms.

"Either way, it's still kinda weird." Mel said. Jesse and I both nodded.

"But extremely cool!" I said. Mel smiled.

"Yeah." Mel agreed. Winged Kuriboh flew over to Mel and floated around Marron. Ruby jumped from Jesse's shoulder and landed on Mel's to get a better look at Marron.

"Winged Kuriboh!/Ruby!" Jesse and I said in unison. Mel started to laugh. Everyone was looking at us like we were crazy.

"It's okay." Mel said. Marron looked up at her.

_**I haven't been around other duel monster spirits in quite awhile. I like Duel Academy already.**_ Marron said in a satisfied tone. He stood up in Mel's arms and looked at Kuriboh. _**I've never actually seen a Winged Kuriboh spirit. **_Winged Kuriboh flew around, showing off. Marron then looked at Ruby. _**Nor have I ever seen any of the Gem Beast spirits. This sure is a real treat. **_Ruby stood up on Mel's shoulder and jumped back over to Jesse's.

"It's alright Ruby." Jesse reassured Ruby. She curled around his neck.

"Marron's harmless." Mel said.

_**I beg your pardon!**_ Marron shrieked. He sounded insulted. _**I am quite vicious actually. Rawr**_. Marron said, trying to be scary. Mel looked at us.

"See what I mean?" She said. Marron huffed and fell down into Mel's arms.

_**I get no respect.**_ Marron said. Winged Kuriboh came and sat on my shoulder.

"What are you guys talking about?" Adrian asked. Mel, Jesse, and I looked at him.

"Duel monster spirits." We all said in unison. Adrian looked confused. Syrus explained.

"They can see the spirits of they're cards." Syrus said. Jim, Axel, and Adrian looked at him confused.

"We play along." Haselberry explained. They nodded but were still confused.

"Aha! There she is!" Crowler screamed. We all turned to see Crowler and Bonaparte running towards us.

"Why is Dr. Crowler running over towards us?" Chazz asked. I shrugged.

"No clue." I said. Crowler and Bonaparte reached us.

"Miss Little! It's an honor!" Crowler said. We all looked at Mel confused. She smiled at Dr. Crowler.

"The honor is all mine Dr. Crowler." Mel said. Dr. Crowler looked up at her in shock.

"I didn't even introduce myself." Crowler said. Mel nodded.

"I know. My new friends told me who you were." Mel said, gesturing towards us. Crowler's face fell.

"Miss Little. I strongly advise that you refrain from spending time with Jaden Yuki. He is a terrible influence on many of my pupils. I do not wish for him to poison such a mind as yours." Crowler said.

"Indeed." Bonaparte agreed.

"Jaden is not a bad influence on us Dr. Crowler!" Syrus defended me.

"Don't forget Dr. Crowler, Jaden's the best duelist in school." Jim pointed out.

"Nonetheless…." Crowler began. Mel stuck up her right hand to stop Dr. Crowler. Her left arm supported Marron.

"Don't fret Dr. Crowler. My mind is immune to any poison Jaden would instill on it." Mel said, giving Dr. Crowler a reassuring smile. Crowler looked at her.

"Dr. Crowler! I sure hope you aren't trying to convince Melanie to stay from Jaden." Chancellor Sheppard said as he walked up and stood behind Crowler. Crowler looked at him.

"Of course not Chancellor! Not at all!" Crowler said. We all let out a sigh. Chancellor Sheppard looked down at Mel and smiled.

"Welcome to Duel Academy Miss Little. It sure is a treat to have you here with us." Chancellor Sheppard said, smiling. Mel smiled back.

"Thank you Chancellor Sheppard." Mel said. Chancellor Sheppard looked at all of us.

"I see you have already met some of our best duelists." Chancellor Sheppard noted. Mel nodded.

"Yes." Mel said. Chancellor Sheppard looked at us.

"Very good. Then I don't need to introduce you to them myself." Chancellor Sheppard said smiling.

"Not at all." Mel said.

"Chancellor Sheppard?" Aster said, getting Chancellor Sheppard's attention. Chancellor Sheppard looked at him.

"Yes Aster?" Chancellor Sheppard said.

"Why are you and Crowler so excited that Mel is here?" Aster asked. That question burned in all of our minds.

"Didn't Melanie tell you already?" Chancellor Sheppard asked, in shock. We all shook our heads. Chancellor Sheppard looked down at Mel. "Well, at least you're not one to gloat." Mel smiled.

"Of course not. Actually, I don't see it as such a big deal." Mel said. Crowler nearly flipped.

"Not a big deal!!??" Crowler shrieked. We all looked at him, confused.

"Not really." Mel said.

"What did you do Mel?" Jesse asked. Mel looked at him.

"It's really nothing." She said. Crowler didn't like that answer.

"It is quite the opposite Miss Little!" Crowler said. "I haven't seen a score like that since Zane Truesdale!" Crowler said. We all looked at Mel, shocked.

"What is he talking about?" Axel asked, confused. Mel looked at him.

"My entrance written exam. I scored 100 percent on it." Mel said. Everyone looked at her in shock.

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

"Exactly!" Crowler said. We all looked at him. Mel sighed.

"Please Dr. Crowler. Don't do this." Mel said, looking serious now.

_**She doesn't like this kind of attention.**_ Marron said. _**Mel hates it when people do this. She's smart and she knows it but she hates it when people do this because of it. She prefers to be praised for her dueling rather than her dueling knowledge.**_ Marron was at my feet when he was talking. Ruby jumped from my shoulders and was sitting next to Marron.

"People do this all the time?" I whispered so no one could hear me but Marron. Marron nodded.

_**At prep school, at the exams, everywhere.**_ Marron said. He sighed. _**I feel rather bad for her. Her parents and brother gave her enough praise on the knowledge. She likes praise on dueling so keep that in mind.**_ Marron trotted back over to Mel's feet. Her burlap backpack was opened and Marron hopped into it, his head popped out of the top. Ruby jumped back onto my shoulders. I looked back up at Mel who was staring seriously at Crowler.

"Don't do what Miss Little?" Crowler asked confused. Mel sighed.

"This. This praising my test score. It's annoying! It's stupid!" Mel said annoyed now. Crowler didn't like her response.

"A test score like that is the only score worthy of praise." Crowler said. Chancellor Sheppard stepped in.

"Dr. Crowler, please." Chancellor Sheppard said. Crowler stepped back. "Melanie is quite right. You can't do this to every student who get's a score like this."

"Then why were so excited to met Miss Little?" Crowler asked. Chancellor Sheppard smiled.

"Well, to ask how my old friend Chris was doing." Chancellor Sheppard said. Mel smiled. We all looked at them, confused.

"Who's Chris?" I asked. Mel looked at me and smiled. My heartbeat increased rapidly. What was she doing to me?

"He's my dad." Mel answered. Chancellor Sheppard smiled and nodded.

"So how is he Melanie?" Chancellor Sheppard asked. Mel shrugged.

"He's alright, last time I heard from that is." Mel said. She sounded a little sad when she finished her sentence. Chancellor Sheppard nodded.

"Where is he and your mother by the way?" Chancellor Sheppard asked. Mel shrugged again.

"I think they're in California. But that was 2 weeks ago. They could be anywhere by now." She said. She was really sounding hurt when she said that. Marron looked up at her, his ears folded back against his head. He whined a little.

"I see. Well, I guess I'll let you get finished moving in. Good day." Chancellor Sheppard waved and then walked away. Dr. Crowler and Bonaparte left a minute later. We all looked Mel.

"Your parents know Chancellor Sheppard?" Mindy asked Mel. Mel nodded.

"He and my dad were best friends while they were going through high school. I've known him since I was born." Mel said.

"That explains how someone like YOU got into Obelisk Blue." A snotty voice said. We all turned to see an Obelisk Blue girl standing there with her arms folded across her chest. She had strait blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She was glaring at Mel.

"Actually Meg, Chancellor Sheppard has no say on who goes to what dorm. Seto Kaiba does all that work." Mel said. Meg glared at her.

"Like you expect me to believe that!" Meg screamed.

"Actually it's true." Alexis said. Meg glared at Alexis.

"Who asked you!?" Meg shouted.

"Meg." Mel said. Meg glared at her. "What do you want?"

"I want you to get out of my site!" Meg said with a huff. She spun on her heels, and stormed off. I was amazed she didn't fall down. Those heels were HUGE!

"Who was that?" Jaden asked. Mel sighed.

"Just Megara Matcher. She scored second highest on the exams. She was furious that I beat her." Mel said.

"Why does she ummm…" Syrus began. He was trying to think of a word that would work. Mel finished the sentence for him.

"Hate me?" Mel offered. Syrus nodded.

"I didn't want to sound rude." Syrus said. Mel shrugged.

"I've always 'out-shined' her as she says." Mel said with a shrug.

"In other words, she's jealous of you?" I said. Mel smiled at me. There goes my heartbeat again.

"Pretty much." Mel said.

_**She has many reasons to be.**_ Marron said from Mel's bag. Mel smiled down at Marron.

"Thanks Marron." Mel said. She picked up her bag that Marron was in and strapped over her shoulders. She then picked up her blue suitcase.

"You want some help?" I offered. Mel looked at me, shocked by my gesture I guess. She smiled but shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer Jesse but you can't go into the girl's dorm." Mel said.

"Oh, right." I said. Mel laughed. I smiled. Suddenly Mel stopped laughing and began coughing. She covered her mouth with her right hand which was balled into a fist. I heard Marron whimper from his bag.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried. Mel stopped coughing and looked up at me. She smiled. If there was anyway for my heart to beat faster, it did.

"Yeah, it's just a cough. It's nothing to worry about." Mel said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. Alexis walked over to Mel.

"Mind if I give you a tour of the dorms?" Alexis asked Mel. Mel looked at Alexis.

"Sure." Mel said. Mindy and Jasmine jumped out from behind Syrus and Chazz, knocking them down.

"We want to come with!" They both said in unison. Mel looked at them, smiling.

"Sure, I don't mind." Mel said.

"Let's get going then. We'll catch up with you guys later." Alexis said. They turned around and headed for the girl's dorm. I looked at Marron and his eyes were worried. That made **ME** worry.

_**xXx**_

_Alright, I hope you liked it. Review please!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	3. Somethings Changing

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, its characters, nor its cards.**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, and Mel.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Alexis took Mel off on a tour of the Obelisk Blue dorm, Mindy and Jasmine tagged along. Blair took off shortly after that. The rest of us went to the Slifer Common Room AKA Chazz's room.

_**(A/N: I don't know what it is. I don't know if it's Chazz's room or the common room! I read it's the common room and Chazz's bedroom. Someone confirm for me what it is please!)**_

Jesse and I sat on the ground, leaning against the wall next to a sofa. Adrian and Chazz were off arguing somewhere. Chazz started it FYI. Axel was…doing something. He looked like a bat though. Chazz wasn't thrilled when he saw what Axel did to his ceiling. Syrus and Haselberry were arguing over what to put on the TV. Bastion and Aster were over on the other couch, not the one Jesse and I were next to, talking about some professional duel they saw recently. Jim was trying to calm down Haselberry and Syrus, Shirley just sat…err…laid on the ground behind Jim. I looked at Jesse. He appeared to be thinking.

"Something bugging you Jesse?" I asked. Jesse jolted a little bit, like I just ripped him from some other train of thought. He looked at me.

"No, why?" He asked. I could tell he was lying. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" I pressed. Jesse bit his lip, and then sighed in defeat.

"It's just…" Jesse began. I couldn't tell if he was hesitating telling me or if he was trying to pick the right words to say.

"Go on." I urged. Jesse sighed.

"That cough…" Jesse whispered softly. I understood what he meant. Mel's cough, just before Alexis took her off on the tour. It didn't seem that out of the ordinary to me.

"Mel said it was just a little cough." I reassured. Jesse looked at me.

"Did you see Marron in her bag?" Jesse asked me. I thought a moment. I didn't actually get a good look at Marron.

"No, I didn't. Why?" I asked, looking back at Jesse.

"He looked worried, scared even." Jesse said. Ruby appeared around Jesse's shoulder. I couldn't tell what she did but Jesse seemed to relax after whatever Ruby did.

"GIVE ME THAT CONTROLLER PRIVATE TRUESDALE!" Haselberry screamed. Jesse and I peaked out around the couch to see what was going on. Syrus had the controller and was hiding behind Jim, who was trying to protect Syrus from getting killed by Haselberry. Bastion and Aster looked at this and sighed. Chazz and Adrian were only god knows where. Axel was standing next to Aster, finished with his…training.

"Haselberry! Syrus!" I said. Haselberry stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me. Syrus looked at me. I smiled. "Chill out guys. Just switch to the dueling channel. There's bound to be a duel on right now." Syrus and Haselberry's gazes met. Then they shrugged and Syrus flipped the channel. Jim looked at me dumbfounded. I smirked and leaned back against the wall. I noticed Jesse shrug. I think Jim wanted to know what I did. Hehe, I loved doing that. Jesse leaned back against the wall too. He immediately went into deep thought mode again. Winged Kuriboh popped up on my shoulder.

_**Kuri Kuri Kurri.**_ Winged Kuriboh whispered into my ear, so only I could hear it. He said, _**(Jesse's worried about Mel's cough. Make him think about something else.)**_ That's Winged Kuriboh for ya, the flying happy maker. I sighed but did what Winged Kuriboh said.

"Hey Jesse?" I said. Jesse looked at me, confused at why I was calling his name.

"What is it Jaden?" He asked. I could tell he just really wanted to think.

"You really shouldn't worry about Mel." I said. I think Jesse blushed when I said that.

"I'm not worrying about her Jaden." Jesse said. I looked closer at him. He was definitely blushing.

"Jesse, are you…blushing?" I asked, not believing it. That did it. I could really tell Jesse was blushing now because his blush only got deeper.

"N-no! Of course not!" Jesse said loudly, waving his arms in front of his face. "W-why would I be?" Jesse asked. I smiled at this.

"Jesse, has Mel enchanted you?" I asked devilishly. I thought Jesse was red before but when I asked that, he put my Slifer blazer to shame with how red he was.

"Wh-wh-what in the world are you talking about!?" Jesse screamed. Everyone in the room was looking at us now. It was totally obvious, even to someone like me. Okay, not really. I mean, right now it was but I wouldn't have known he was thinking about Mel if it wasn't for Winged Kuriboh.

"Dude, she's got you bad." I whispered so only Jesse could hear me. His eyes widened but he didn't try to deny it, this time. He slumped back against the wall, his face still redder than my blazer.

"Is it that obvious?" Jesse asked, scarcely a whisper. I smiled as I slumped back against the wall next to Jesse.

"I wouldn't even know it if Winged Kuriboh didn't tell me you were thinking about her." I whispered. Jesse looked at me, half smiling.

"That makes me feel a WHOLE lot better." Jesse said sarcastically. I chuckled a bit.

"Jesse, what is it really that enchants you about Mel?" I asked in a whisper. Jesse looked at me confused.

"Where did you even hear the phrase?" Jesse asked. I shrugged.

"I can't remember. I think my dad told me it when he gave me the birds and bees talk." I said, trying to remember. Jesse chuckled a bit. I looked back at Jesse. He seemed less tense than before.

_That's good._ I thought. Then Jesse's face fell. _Oh no…_

"You never answered me." I pressed. Jesse looked at me, a half croaked smile on his face.

"I really don't know what it is Jay. It's just something. Something about her." Jesse said, looking up into the air. "Even before she came and talked to us, that feeling was there."

"Hmmm…I'm not really good at all this romance stuff." I said. Jesse looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Really? I didn't know." Jesse said sarcastically. I pulled out my cell phone.

"I could help you though." I offered. Jesse cocked on eyebrow at me, confused.

"How so?" He asked. I smiled.

"I could call the 'Master of Love'." I said, trying not to laugh. Jesse looked at me very confused.

"Who the hell is that?" Jesse wondered. I just smiled bigger.

"Atticus." I said.

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

I could feel my eyes get wider after Jaden's "offer".

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, jumping to my feet. Everyone in the room turned toward me. Bastion, Aster, and Axel from the couch on the other side of the room, Syrus, Jim, and Haselberry from the floor in front of the TV, and Chazz and Adrian from the railing behind Bastion, Aster, and Axel. Jaden started laughing at my reaction.

"What the hell is all this about?" Jim asked, standing behind me. I spun around and looked at Jim.

"Nothing Jim. Jaden's just trying to…ahhh…." I began to say. Jim raised his eyebrow, waiting for my answer. Jaden was still on the ground laughing. Then, the door to the room slammed open. Jaden stopped laughing abruptly and sat up on the ground. We all turned and looked at the door. Mindy and Jasmine jumped into the room.

"Some party this is." Mindy said, disappointed. Chazz walked over to her.

"I didn't know we were having a party." Chazz said. Jasmine looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Of course we're having a party silly!" Jasmine said. Alexis walked into the room behind them.

"Chill out girls. We weren't even having a party." Alexis said. Mindy and Jasmine looked at her.

"Everyday's a party Lex!" Mindy said. Jasmine nodded. Alexis sighed.

_**I think a party would be a wonderful idea.**_ Marron's voice called from next to me. I whipped my head toward the ground at my feet. Jaden was also looking there.

"Marron!" We both said in unison. Marron looked up at me.

_**Hello. Now about that party…**_ Maroon began. But then the voice of an angel cut him off…

"I'm actually not in the mood for partying." Mel said. I spun around and saw Mel standing next to Alexis.

"Good, because there isn't going to be one." Chazz said in a diffident tone.

"Alright, fine." Mindy and Jasmine said together in defeat. "No party today." Chazz nodded.

"Good." He said. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"But we are SOOOOO having one on Friday!" Jasmine screamed. Mindy nodded. Then she gasped. We all looked at her.

"I know I'm going to regret this but I just gotta ask, what are you thinking Mindy?" Bastion asked. He was standing next to Chazz now. Mindy smiled…evilly?

"We'll have a SLEEPOVER!!!!" Mindy screamed. Jasmine looked at her wide-eyed.

"YES!!! BRILIANT MINDY!!" Jasmine shrieked in agreement. We all just stood there, staring at the jumping Obelisk girls.

"A sleepover?" Mel questioned. Mindy and Jasmine looked at her.

"Yes! It will be a great time for us to get to know you better Mel! OH! It's perfect!! We can all catch up from the long summer break!" Mindy said. Marron scratched the back of his ear with his hind leg.

_**A sleepover sounds like the perfect social affair for us to get to know our new friends Mel. **_Marron said. He had trotted back over to Mel and was sitting down by her feet. She looked down at him.

"I don't know…" She whispered.

_**Come on Melanie! Live a little!**_ Marron said, jumping up toward Melanie's chest. She caught him out of habit. She sighed in defeat.

"Well, I guess a sleepover wouldn't be so bad." Mel said. Mindy and Jasmine shrieked louder.

"I guess I don't see the harm in it." Alexis agreed. Mindy and Jasmine looked at her. "Yes, I'm coming." The whipped around and looked at the rest of us.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Jaden said. He was standing next to me.

"Yeah, I'm in." I said. Mindy and Jasmine were bouncing up and down from excitement. They looked over at everyone else. I don't think anyone had much of a choice.

"I guess." They all mumbled in unison. Mindy and Jasmine shrieked.

"This is going to be great!" They said. Then something hit me. Friday night…

"We can't do the party Friday." Mel and I both said at the same time. Everyone looked at us shocked. Mel and I looked at each other, more shocked.

"Alright, I'll bite. Why can't we have the party Friday?" Jasmine asked.

"Because, the freshman duel is that day." Mel and I again said in unison.

"Alright, that's just starting to get creepy." Jaden said, pointing at both me and Mel.

_**Indeed.**_ Marron said. Mindy and Jasmine looked at me and Mel.

"Yeah, you're right. That totally slipped my mind." Mindy said.

"But Saturday works for me." Mel and I said, again, in unison. This was starting to get really creepy.

"Can you guys teach me how to time with someone like that?" Jaden asked, sounding impressed.

"We're not trying to talking in unison Jay." I said. Mel nodded in agreement.

_**Yet you two seem to be doing so well.**_ Marron said. Mel glared down at him.

"Does Saturday work for everyone?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, Saturday's fine." Everyone said, not in unison. They more mumbled it.

"Alright then, Saturday it is." Mindy said.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Mindy and Jasmine skipped down the steps and sat on the couch next to the one Bastion, Aster, and Axel were sitting on. Chazz, Adrian, and Jim were sitting on the ground next to the couch. Syrus and Haselberry were sitting in front of the TV, arguing over which pro was gonna win. Mel and Alexis walked over to us. Mel's arms were cradled to hold Marron.

"That was really creepy what you two did just now." Alexis said sitting down on the couch that Jesse and I were sitting next to. Mel shrugged and sat down next to her.

"It was weird, I guess." Mel said. Jesse and I sat down on the ground in front of the girls.

"I can't believe I forgot about the freshman duel." I said, almost ashamed of myself. "Who's dueling?" I asked. Jesse and Alexis shrugged.

_**Mel is.**_ Marron said. Jesse and I both looked at Mel, who was shooting death glares at Marron.

"You are?" Jesse asked. Alexis looked at Mel. Mel nodded.

"Yeah and take a guess at who my opponent is." Mel challenged. Alexis didn't have to think.

"That Meg girl?" Alexis offered. Mel nodded.

"She just can't wait to 'clean the floor with my life points' or something like that." Mel said. We all looked at her confused.

"Clean the floor with your life points?" Jesse repeated, confused. Mel looked at him a smiled.

"She can't think of any really good intimidating lines." Mel said.

"Apparently so." Alexis said. I looked at Alexis. She crossed her legs and leaned back against the back of the coach, her arms folded across her chest. Something seemed different about Alexis. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was definitely different about her. I found myself incapable to tear my gaze away from her. My brain told me to look away, that it was rude to stare, but something else, something stronger, said that to look away from something so beautiful should be a crime of the highest penalty. I followed that voice. Alexis noticed I was staring at her.

"What is it Jay?" Alexis asked perplexed at why I was staring at her. I snapped back to reality. I felt heat flood to my face. I looked at the ground.

"Nothing." I said. I could tell she was looking at me confused. I refused to look up because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to tear my gaze from her again.

_What the hell was I just doing!?_ I thought furiously to myself. Winged Kuriboh popped into my head to answer my question.

_**Kuri.**_ He said, which means. _**(It's called checking her out Jaden.)**_ My eyes widened at this.

_Why would I be checking out Alexis? She's like, my best friend!_ I thought. Winged Kuriboh had an answer to that too.

_**Kurri Kuri Kur (Feelings change Jaden, it happens)**_

_Feelings?_ I questioned.

_**Kurrri Kur Kur (Your feelings toward Alexis are changing.)**_

_To what?_ I asked.

_**Kuri (Love)**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

Jaden was quiet for awhile after Lex asked him what he was staring at.

"Hey, Jesse?" Mel's voice broke into my thoughts. I looked at her. She was leaning closer to me from the coach. Marron was curled up in her lap.

"Yeah?" I asked. Mel bit her lip, thinking about what to say. I waited.

_**Mel wants to know if you're doing anything tomorrow night.**_ Marron said, looking at me from her lap. Mel looked down at Marron.

"Marron!" She hissed. Marron smirked. I looked at both of them, shocked. I shook off my shock.

"No, I'm not." I said. Mel looked back up at me, her eyes in shock.

"Really?" She asked, as if I was lying. I nodded.

"Yes, of course. Why would I need to lie?" I asked. Mel shook her head.

"I didn't think you were lying Jesse. I just wanted to make sure." She said. I looked at her.

"Well, yeah. I'm not doing anything, why?" I asked. Secretly I knew, or at least hoped I knew, what she was going to ask. She hesitated again.

_**She wants to know if you'll show her around the campus.**_ Marron said again. This time Mel didn't glare at him. Instead, she gripped his muzzle. I looked at her confused. Her chocolate brown eyes were so entrancing…

"Jesse?" She said my name. I snapped out my daze and looked at her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you?" She asked again. I think she was blushing a little. It took me a minute to realize what she was asking. Her eyes made me lose my train of thought. Maybe Jaden was right, maybe Mel was enchanting me.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." I said. Mel smiled a huge smile. I was sure Mel could hear my heartbeat increase. Then she suddenly started coughing, just like earlier today. She released Marron's muzzle and covered her mouth with her right hand. Her left hand supported her body. Marron shot to his feet and looked at Mel with frantic eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked, frantic myself. Mel nodded but was still coughing.

"Just…fine." She said between coughs. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next but man, I was lost.

My right hand reached out to Mel and began rubbing her back, trying to subside the coughs. I couldn't tell who was more shocked, me, Mel, or Marron. Mel's coughs subsided just a minute after I began rubbing her back. She looked up at me. I was still rubbing her back. She gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks." She said hoarsely. I removed my hand from her back and sat down on the ground next to the coach.

"You should take some medicine." I said. Mel nodded.

"Probably." Mel said her voice was still hoarse. I looked at her.

"Want a glass of water?" I asked. She nodded. I got up and went to retrieve the glass of water.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Jesse disappeared to go get Mel a glass of water. Maybe Jesse was right. Marron freaked out when Mel began coughing. What could it mean?

"Jaden?" Alexis' voice broke into my thoughts. I looked at her. She was looking at me closely.

"Yeah Lex?" I asked, trying not to "check her out" again. She got up from the coach and sat down on the ground next to me. She cupped her hand around me ear and whispered into my ear.

"Did you see what Jesse did when Mel started coughing?" She asked. I thought a moment. Then I remember. Jesse started rubbing her back.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. Alexis whispered into my ear again.

"Why did he do that?" Alexis asked me. I smiled, I knew why Jesse did. She removed her hand from my ear and looked at me confused.

"I don't think Jesse will forgive me if I tell you why." I said, still smiling. Alexis cocked an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked. Jesse wasn't the kind of guy not to forgive someone.

"I wouldn't forgive me." I said. That was enough for her. She shrugged and leaned against the back of the coach in defeat. I looked at her. Her arms were folded across her chest again. She wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the TV, watching the duel. Again, I found myself incapable to remove my gaze from her. She was just…just…I can't describe the way Alexis looked right now.

_Some things different about Alexis. What is it?_ I thought to myself, still staring at her. Winged Kuriboh popped into my brain again.

_**Kuri Kurri Kur (Alexis hasn't changed at all Jaden.)**_ He said. I cocked an eyebrow.

_What are you talking about? Of course she's changed! I mean, just look at her!_ I screamed at Kuriboh.

_**Kur Kurri Kuri (No Jaden, you look at her.)**_ Kuriboh said. I looked at Alexis closer. She DID change but I couldn't figure out what changed about her.

_**Kur Kuri Kurri (You're so stupid Jaden. Alexis hasn't changed at all about her. YOUR feelings for her HAVE changed)**_

_What are you talking about Kuriboh?_

_**Kuri Kur Kurri (Don't play stupid with me. You're starting to love Alexis.)**_

I felt my face heat up a bit when Winged Kuriboh said that.

_N-no I don't!_ I stammered in thought. I think I heard Kuriboh laugh.

_**Kuri (Yes you do.)**_

_No. Alexis is only my friend. My friend ONLY!_ I screamed.

_**Kur Kuri Kur (Look at Jesse Jaden.)**_ Kuriboh commanded. I looked over at Jesse, with difficulty I might add. Looking away from Alexis to Jesse I mean. Jesse was sitting on the ground, talking with Mel. She was holding the glass of water Jesse brought back, laughing. Jesse was smiling.

_What about him Kuriboh?_ I asked.

_**Kuri Kurri Kurr (You said Mel was enchanting Jesse.)**_ Winged Kuriboh stated. I sighed.

_Yes Kuriboh, I know that but what does this have to do with me checking Alexis?_ I asked.

_**Kuri Kurr Kuri Kur (What if Alexis is enchanting you now?)**_ I didn't reply. I just sat there, staring into space. _**Kuri (Jaden?)**_ I shook of my shock and asked Kuriboh a question.

_Why the hell would Alexis suddenly be "enchanting me"!? She never has before!_ I screamed.

_**Kuri Kur (Because your feelings are changing.)**_

_Why are they changing now! And they're not changing!_ I screamed.

_**Kuri Kur Kurri Kurr (Jaden, you can deny it all you want but you're falling in love with Alexis)**_ Winged Kuriboh stopped talking after that, leaving me wondering about what he just said.

_I'm…falling…in love…with…Alexis!?_ I thought. I looked at Alexis; she was still watching the duel. I looked at Jesse and Mel. They were talking about tomorrow night. I looked down at the floor.

_Some things changing this year. Something…_

_**xXx**_

_There we go! I hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can. And don't forget, REVIEW!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	4. Old Friends and Big Secrets

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy: )_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, and Mel ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Miss Little?" Dr. Crowler called Mel's name during his class the next day. I actually stayed awake this class because we were talking about world famous duelists. Mel stood up in the Obelisk Blue section.

"Yes Dr. Crowler?" She asked politely. Crowler looked up at her.

"What is Yugi Moto's most famous card?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Actually Dr. Crowler, you mean to ask me, 'What are Yugi Moto's most famous cards'" Mel corrected. Crowler cocked an eyebrow.

"Cards?" He asked. Mel nodded.

"Yugi Moto is most known for his Egyptian Gods but he is also equally known for his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Some duelists even know him for his Kuriboh card. Also, some duelists who are aware of how Yugi Moto actually defeated Seto Kaiba in their very first duel know Yugi for his Exodia. But I believe the answer you were looking for Dr. Crowler is the Egyptian God cards." Mel said. Everyone in the room looked at Mel, dumbfounded. That Meg girl glared at her and slide down in her seat.

"Very well put Miss Little." Chancellor Sheppard said as he walked into the room. Mel sat down. Everyone looked at him.

"Chancellor Sheppard, why have you graced my class with your presence?" Crowler asked Chancellor Sheppard, confused. Chancellor Sheppard walked over to Crowler and stood next to him.

"I came to introduce a new transfer student to the class." Chancellor Sheppard said, smiling. Everyone looked at him confused.

"A new transfer student?" Syrus repeated, confused. Chancellor Sheppard looked at him and smiled.

"Yes. Please come in now." Chancellor Sheppard said. Then a boy about a half a head taller than me walks in. He has dark blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing long, dark pants and a grey shirt underneath his Slifer blazer. I heard Mel gasp from the Obelisk section. The new kid stood next to Chancellor Sheppard who put his right hand on the kids left shoulder. He looked at all of us.

"Hi! I'm Michael Angel." The new kid said, his green eyes glowing. He looked at each section, like he was looking for someone. When his gaze fell on the Obelisk section, his eyes started glowing brighter. Then he started waving towards the Obelisk section. Everyone looked back and Mel was sinking into her seat, her face covered with her left hand.

"Michael, please take a seat next to Jaden Yuki." Chancellor Sheppard said. He looked at the Slifer section. I waved my hand in the air.

"That's me." I said. He nodded and walked over to the open seat next to me. I looked back over in the Obelisk section and looked at Jesse. He looked…sad. I felt bad for him. Michael sat down next to me.

"Hi." He said. I looked over at him. He was beaming a smile at me. I smiled back.

"Hey." I said. Chancellor Sheppard smiled.

"I'll leave them all in your capable care Dr. Crowler." Chancellor Sheppard said. Crowler nodded. "Jaden?" Chancellor Sheppard called my name. I looked up at him.

"Yeah Chancellor?" I asked.

"Please escort Michael to his next classes, would you?" He asked. I nodded. Then he left the room. Dr. Crowler went back to lecturing us about world famous duelists. I wanted to pay attention but something was nagging at the back of my mind. I looked over at Michael who was paying attention to Crowler.

"Hey, Michael?" I whispered so quiet Crowler couldn't have a hope of hearing me. Michael did though and he looked over at me.

"Yeah Jaden?" He asked, confused. I hesitated before asking.

"When you waved at the Obelisk section, who were you waving too?" I asked. I already knew who he was waving to though but I just wanted to make sure.

"Melanie Little." He said. I was right.

"Is she…your girlfriend?" I asked, regretting it almost instantly. This wasn't any of my business. I liked Mel only as a friend; hopefully Michael wouldn't think I liked her more than that.

_**Kurr Kuri (Like you like Alexis more than a friend.)**_ Winged Kuriboh chimed in my head.

_Right, just like I like Alexis more than a friend. _I thought back, smiling. Then it hit me what I just said…err…thought. _WAIT! NO I DON'T! _I screamed in my head. I think I heard Winged Kuriboh snicker but nothing more. Michael was looking at me.

"My girlfriend?" He asked, confused. I nodded. I think he was trying NOT to burst into laughter. I looked at him confused.

"Is she?" I asked. He shook his head, still trying not to laugh.

"She's a good friend of mine. I transferred here because I found out she was going here." Michael said, laughing on the verge of his voice. I felt immensely better when he said that and I think it showed on my face because he looked at me confused. "You don't want to date her, do you?" He asked. I looked at him in shock.

"No!" I screamed in a whisper, if possible. "I was just curious." I said. Michael got the point and looked back at Crowler. I looked back at the Obelisk section and looked at Jesse. He still looked upset about this. I had to wait till class was over to tell him. As if on cue, the bell rang, dismissing everyone. Michael and I stood up.

"What's next?" He asked. I looked at him.

"This was the last class for today." I said. He nodded. "Wait for me in the hall would you? I have to talk to a friend of mine." Michael nodded and walked into the hall. Syrus walked over to me.

"Coming Jay?" He asked. I shook my head, still looking at Jesse who was at the way end of the mob heading for the door.

"Go keep an eye on Michael for me, would ya? I need to talk to Jesse about something important." I said. I saw Syrus nod and head towards the door.

I worked my way through the back way of the crowd, toward Jesse. He saw me coming toward him and started walking toward me. We met each other half way. By now, we were the only two left in class. We turned and started heading for the door.

"What is it Jay?" He asked in a whisper.

"Michael." I said. I looked at Jesse, his face looked depressed the second I mentioned Michael's name.

"What about him?" He asked, the sadness showed in his voice.

"He isn't Mel's boyfriend." I said in a whisper. Jesse looked up at me. I couldn't tell if he was shocked or happy that I told him that information.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I asked him. I wondered why he was waving at Mel and that was the first thing that came to mind. He said he's just a good friend of Mel's and that he transferred to our school because he found out Mel was coming here." I said. Jesse nodded and I could tell he was relieved.

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

Jaden and I walked out of Crowler's room. I felt, I don't know, relieved, when Jaden told me that Michael wasn't Mel's boyfriend. When we walked into the hall, Alexis was the only one there.

"Where is everyone else?" Jaden asked Alexis.

"Michael ran off after Mel. Syrus ran after him saying you told him to keep an eye on him. Everyone else ran after Syrus." She said. We started walking down the hall.

"Michael ran off after Mel?" I repeated, confused. Alexis looked at me.

"Yeah. She walked out of Crowler's room and walked right by him. He ran after her because he needed to talk to her." Alexis said. We walked out of the building. Chazz was standing there waiting for us.

"What's up?" Jaden asked.

"Everyone already ran over to the Slifer dorm so I decided to wait here for you." Chazz said. We headed toward the Slifer dorm.

"Why did you decide to wait for us?" I asked, confused.

"Because, I don't wanna listen to Mel yell at Michael like she was when he caught up with her." Chazz said.

"She was yelling at him?" Alexis asked. Chazz nodded. "Why?"

"She said he shouldn't have waved at her like an idiot in front of the entire class." Chazz said.

"Well, I'm with her there." Alexis said. By now we were at the Slifer dorms. We walked into the Common room/Chazz's room. Mel was sitting on the couch with Marron curled up in her lap, she was reading a book. Michael was across the room staring at her, terrified. Syrus was standing there waiting for us. Mindy and Jasmine were off in the corner planning the sleep over. Blair was sitting on the ground watching the TV with Jim and Shirley. Adrian, Axel, and Aster were talking about some professional duelists. Haselberry was talking with Bastion about duel monster strategies next to the door.

"What's up with Michael?" Jaden asked.

"Mel was really mad at him." Syrus said. We closed the door and walked down the stairs to sit on the couch next to one Aster, Axel, and Adrian were on. Mel looked up from her book when I passed her and smiled. I smiled back.

"I would be too. For Christ sakes! He was an idiot." Alexis said. Michael knew Alexis was talking about him.

"It's been years since I've seen her. I was just happy." Michael said. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Michael…" Mel said. He looked at her, frantic eyed.

"I said I was sorry!" He screamed. Mel smiled.

"I know. I just love doing that to you." She said. Michael gave a nervous chuckle. Jaden and Alexis walked over to Michael and I walked back over to Mel and sat down next to her.

"You love doing what to him exactly?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, just random things that make him scared of me." She said. Marron looked at me from her lap.

_**That's just how "nice" she is.**_ Marron said sarcastically. Mel kicked up her right leg, causing Marron to roll off her lap and onto the floor. He sprawled out on the floor at impact. He looked at me from the floor. _**See what I mean?**_ He asked before he fell unconscious. I looked at Mel. She was glaring at Marron.

"Stupid dog." She muttered.

"I kinda see his point though." I said. She looked at me, shocked I was agreeing with Marron. Then she looked away and began to think. Then she shrugged.

"To a point." She said. She looked back at me. "Anyway, we ready to go yet?" She asked. I thought a moment.

"I'm ready when you are." I said. She stood up.

"Then lets go." She said. I nodded and stood up. Marron was to his feet and ran over and began following us. I opened the door and Mel walked out. I closed the door, catching a few confused stares. I think I saw Jaden smirking in the corner.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Jesse and Mel just left with Marron in tow. Everyone looked at the door confused for a minute till Chazz broke the silence.

"Where did those two go?" He asked.

"That's what I would like to know." Michael asked. I smiled. I knew what was going on. Jesse told me last night.

_**Flashback**_

_Jesse and I were in my dorm, looking through our decks. I looked at Jesse whose mind seemed to be elsewhere. Syrus and Haselberry were off in the showers._

"_Hey Jesse?" I asked. Jesse looked up at me._

"_Yeah Jay?" He said._

"_What were you and Mel talking about? I heard you say something about tomorrow night." I said. Jesse looked at me and smiled._

"_You heard that did you?" He asked. I nodded. He sighed. "Mel asked me to give her a tour of the campus." Jesse said. I smiled._

"_I'm sure you were thrilled she asked you, right?" I asked. Jesse glared at me._

"_Knock it off Jay. Syrus and Haselberry could be back any minute." Jesse hissed. I shrugged._

"_Fine." I said. We went back to looking through our decks in silence._

_**End Flashback**_

"Do you know what they're doing Jay?" Alexis asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at her. Everyone was looking at me.

"Why would you think I know?" I asked, confused.

"Because you're smiling like you know a secret." Alexis stated. I thought a moment.

_I'm smiling like I know a secret?_ I questioned myself in thought. Winged Kuriboh popped into my thoughts…again. Man, he's really gotta stop doing that.

_**Kur Kurri Kuri (Alexis can read you like a book Jaden. Get used to it.) **_I sighed. Then I looked back at Alexis who was looking at me confused.

"Mel asked Jesse to give her a tour of the campus today. That's what they're doing." I said. Everyone looked at me. Michael jumped to his feet.

"Well, I might as well catch the tour as well. I'm new here too!" Michael said. He started running toward the door. I extended my left leg in front of his path. He tripped over my leg, fell on the ground, did a summersault and crashed right into the wall. He sat up and looked dazed for a moment. Then he shook his head and looked at me confused.

"What was that for Jaden?" He asked. He sounded confused with a hint of anger in his voice. Everyone was looking at me again.

"I don't think neither Mel nor Jesse would appreciate a third wheel." I stated. He looked at me confused.

"Third wheel?" He repeated confused. I sighed exasperated.

"Jesse's giving Mel the tour. Not you **AND** Mel. Just Mel." I said. He still looked confused but Alexis caught on.

"Just leave Jesse and Mel alone Michael. You'll get a tour soon." Alexis said. I nodded.

"I'll give you one tomorrow after classes." I said. He frowned but nodded. Then he stood up and walked over to the TV and sat on the ground next to Jim. He then began talking about the duel that was TV right now. I looked at Alexis who was looking at me.

"What?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"What exactly is going on between those two?" Alexis asked me. I shrugged.

"No clue." I said. She looked at me, not believing a word I just said.

"Liar." She said. I sighed. Winged Kuriboh popped out of nowhere and floated between me and Alexis.

_**Kuri Kur Kurrri Kur (The same thing that is happening between you and Alexis.)**_ Winged Kuriboh said.

"Is not." I said to Kuriboh. Alexis looked at me.

"Is not what?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said. She sighed and looked back at the TV. Winged Kuriboh flew over to me and glared at me.

_What!?_ I thought, knowing he'd hear me.

_**Kur (Nothing)**_ He said. I sighed and looked at the TV. Chazz and Aster are fighting over which pro is gonna win the duel. What a shocker there!

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

Mel and I walked past the forest about 2 hours after we left the Slifer dorm. I already finished showing her around campus and now we were just walking around talking. Marron was following at Mel's feet.

"This place is huge compared to HereRosé academy." Mel said. I looked at her.

"You went to HereRosé academy?" I asked, shocked. She nodded.

"My older brother is a teacher there. I had to go there because my parents travel everywhere for work." She said. I looked ahead.

"You have a brother?" I asked. She nodded.

"His name's Mark. He's actually pretty cool, as far as older brother's go." She said. We found a bench next to the woods we were walking by. We sat down the bench. I looked at Mel. Marron jumped into her lap.

"What do your parents do that keep them traveling?" I asked. Mel shrugged.

"I honestly don't remember. Mark told me a few times but I always dismissed it. I never saw it as important. Now I wish I did know what they did." Mel sounded a little upset when she answered. I decided to stop talking about her parents.

"So, about Michael…" I began. Mel interrupted me with a groan.

"Please don't start with him." She said. I looked at her confused.

"Why?" I asked. She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Michael is an old family friend. He's my brother's best friend's little brother. He's just a few months older than me and we practically grew up together. He went to HereRosé academy with me and when he graduated three years ago, went off to an academy. I stayed at HereRosé with my bro because I didn't feel like going to any academy yet. That's…" Mel would have rambled forever if I didn't cut her off by placing my index finger to her lips.

"I get it Mel. You don't need to tell me your entire history with Michael." I said. She smiled under my finger and pushed my hand away.

"Sorry. Guess I got a little worked up." She said. I looked at her. She sighed. "Alright, a lot worked up." She corrected. I smiled and looked up at the night sky. It was perfectly cloudless. All the stars were out and the full moon was our only light. We were far from any dorm. It was nice and quiet.

"Jesse?" Mel said, breaking the silence. I looked her. She was looking at me.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, perplexed. Mel shook her head and looked away.

"Nothing." She mumbled. I cocked an eyebrow. I was half expecting Marron to jump into the conversation now. I looked down at him. He was curled into a ball, sound asleep. I sighed and looked back at Mel who was staring at the stars like I was a few moments ago.

"Mel." I said. Mel looked at me.

"What is it Jesse?" She asked.

"What were you going to ask me just a few moments ago?" I asked. As soon as I did, Mel turned her face away from me.

"I told you, nothing." She mumbled so quietly I almost missed it.

"Liar." I said. She looked back at me, half smiling. I smiled back. "What is it?" I asked again. She bit her lip, not wanting to answer.

"We should get back to the dorm. I'm sure Michael is driving everyone over the edge right now." Mel said, standing up. She held Marron in her arms. She was obviously trying to avoid the conversation I just started. She turned on her heels and started walked towards the Slifer dorm. I stood up quickly and grabbed her arm. I spun her around so she was facing me.

"I think they can handle Michael for a few more minutes." I said quietly. She shook her head.

"I don't think so. Michael can get rather annoying." She said.

"We have Chazz to deal with. I'm sure that they can handle Michael." I said. Mel looked at me.

"You're not going to let go of this are you?" She asked me. I shook my head. She sighed.

"I was just going to tell you …" She began. She hesitated.

"Go ahead." I urged. She shook her head.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Can't what?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." She said.

"You can tell me anything Mel." I said. She shook her head and mumbled something so quietly I couldn't hear it. I pulled Mel back to the bench and sat down. I pulled her down so she was sitting next to me. I pushed Marron out of her arms so he was sitting on the bench next to Mel. Mel wasn't looking at me.

"Mel." I said. She looked at me. "Tell me, please." I begged.

"Jesse, I can't." She whispered. I have never been more confused in my whole life than right now.

"Mel…" I began but she cut me off the same way I cut her off earlier, by placing her index finger on my lips.

"Jesse, please. I really can't. I'm sorry I brought it up." She whispered. I grabbed her hand with mine. Now I had both of her hands.

"No Mel, you **CAN** tell me. You just don't **WANT** to." I said.

"What's the difference?" She asked.

"There's a huge difference Mel. Please, you **CAN** tell me." I begged. She shook her head. "Don't do that. I'm not going to let this go." She looked me in the eye. Her eyes looked like she was in pain.

"Please…" She begged. I shook my head. She looked away from me. "I don't know what to say Jesse." She whispered.

"Just say it. I don't care how. Just so I understand." I said. She looked at me.

"That's the problem Jesse. You can't understand, no one can!" She screamed. She ripped her hands from my own so fast it stung. She jumped to her feet and started running toward the Slifer dorms. I jumped to my feet and ran after her. Marron stayed asleep during this entire ordeal.

_**xXx**_

_**Mel's POV**_

I ripped my hands from Jesse's. It stung my hands and I knew it stung Jesse's. I jumped to my feet and took off towards the Slifer dorm, completely forgetting Marron on the bench.

_He'll find me._ I thought as I ran. I heard Jesse running after me. _Please let this go Jesse…please…_I begged myself in thought. It was dark and I couldn't see very well. I didn't see what was on the ground in front of me till it was too late. I tripped on a branch and fell to the ground. I landed on my knees, my hands in the dirt. If felt something wet land on my hands. I realized I was crying. Not because I just fell but because of what I didn't want to tell Jesse.

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

Mel didn't look back at me once. Suddenly Mel fell down on her knees, her hands in the dirt. Her head looked down at her hands. I ran faster and slide down so I was knelling next to her.

"Mel, are you okay?" I asked frantically. She nodded. I grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. She refused to look at me. I gently placed my left hand on her face and turned her towards me. I felt something moist underneath my hand and when I turned Mel to face me, I noticed she was crying.

"Mel, what's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head. "You can't tell me, can you?" She nodded.

"I really want to Jesse but I just can't. I don't know how to make you understand." She said. "I just wish you would let it be." Suddenly, I felt sick with myself. I can't believe I was doing this just to find out what she didn't want to tell me.

"I'm sorry Mel. I shouldn't have pressed. I don't know what came over me." I said. She looked at me.

"No Jesse, it's my fault. I shouldn't have brought the subject up if I couldn't tell you." She said. I whipped her tears in her left eye away with my thumb.

"Why were you crying?" I asked. She looked down at the ground.

"I don't know." She whispered. I looked away from her. My hand still remained where it was. "Jesse?" Mel said. I looked at her. She was looking at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have brought it up. I don't know what made me bring it up. I knew I wouldn't be able to tell you yet something told me I should but I still couldn't and I still can't. I want to, I really do but I just…" Mel rambled. I cut her off. But this time, not with my index finger. I don't know what possessed me this time but I'm actually glad it did. I stopped Mel's rambling by placing my lips on hers.

I knew Mel was shocked at first but what she did next shocked me. She kissed me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I moved my left hand behind her neck. We stood like that for about a minute till we finally broke apart. I looked into her eyes. At first they were shocked but that soon melted into happiness. She smiled and leaned her head on my chest. She moved her hands from my neck and wrapped them around my torso. I wrapped my arms around her back.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what possessed me to do that." I whispered, still shocked with myself. I felt her shake her head in my chest.

"Whatever possessed you to do that Jesse, I'm glad it did." She whispered. I smiled.

_**What in the world did I miss while I took my nap?**_ Marron asked. I looked down at the ground, Mel did too. Marron was sitting there, staring at us.

"Nothing Marron." Mel said. She stepped away from me and picked up Marron.

_**Yeah, sure. Then what was that just there, huh Mel? **_Marron asked. Mel looked at me, her eyes begging for help.

"Just something Marron. Don't worry about it." I said. Marron looked at me. Then back at Mel.

_**Fine.**_ He said. Then he curled up into a ball and fell asleep in Mel's arms.

"Thanks." She whispered. I shrugged.

"No big." I said. "We should start heading back now." I said. Mel nodded. We walked back towards the Slifer dorm. Mel talked about her past at HereRosé academy. Neither of us brought up what happened just a few minutes ago. I didn't bring up Mel's little secret again.

_She'll tell me when she thinks I'm ready to know._ I thought. We reached the Slifer dorm and saw Jaden and Alexis walking towards us.

"Hey guys." I said. We met Jaden and Alexis half way. Jaden stood in front of me. Alexis stood in front of Mel.

"Hey you two." Alexis said.

"Where were you two going?" Mel asked.

"I was walking Alexis to the girl's dorms." Jaden said. I looked at him.

"You can't go to the girl's dorms." I said.

"I can go to the edge of the lake but not any further." Jaden said. I sighed.

"Why are you heading back so early?" Mel asked Alexis.

"Mindy and Jasmine said that I couldn't sleep in our dorm tonight. Said they're planning the sleep over and I can't over hear anything." Alexis said. Mel looked at her confused. "I was heading back to see if I could bunk with someone tonight."

"You can bunk with me. I have no roommates, right now at least so there's plenty of room." Mel said.

_**Of course, I don't count as a roommate.**_ Marron mumbled. Mel lifted her right arm up, causing Marron to slide a bit but she quickly put it down, straightening him out.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked. Mel nodded.

"Yeah, it's perfectly alright." Mel said.

"Thanks." Alexis said.

"No problem. I was gonna head back soon anyway. Wanna head back now?" Mel asked. Alexis nodded.

"See you guys tomorrow." Alexis said, walking off with Mel towards the Obelisk Blue dorms. Mel looked back and me, smiled, and then waved. I waved back. Jaden walked up and stood next to me, his arms folded across his chest.

"Alright, what happened?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, you know. Nothing much." I said, smiling.

_**xXx**_

_Alright, hope you liked it. Please review!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	5. An Unforgettable Night

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy: )_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, and Mel ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Alexis' POV**_

Mel and I walked back to the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm in silence. I looked over at Mel a few times. I noticed that her Obelisk uniform skirt was dirty and that her arms were cradled as if she was holding a baby. We reached the Obelisk Blue dorm and Mel showed me to her room. We came to an oak door and Mel pulled out a key and put it in the key hole. She turned the key and opened the door. Mel held the door open as I walked into her room.

Her room was simple. It had two beds adjacent to each other. One bed looked un-occupied. The other bed however had a black blanket with blood red roses sewed into the cloth. There was a matching blood red rose pillow next to a normal white pillow. There was a black, stuffed bear sitting at the head of the bed. I heard the door close behind me. Mel walked past me and sat down on the bed with the bear. I assumed it must be her bed. Next to the head of each bed was a small table. The table next to Mel's bed had an alarm clock on it, a book, a pair of glasses, a picture frame, and a small lamp. The table next to the un-occupied bed was empty except for a small lamp. She opened her arms and leaned back on her bed, using her arms for support. She looked over at me.

"Do you have to get anything from your room?" She asked me. I almost kicked myself in the head.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." I said. I turned and headed for the door. I reached the door and just as my hand grabbed the doorknob when Mel called to me.

"The door will be unlocked for you." Mel called.

"Alright." I said. I opened the door and stepped out into the hall. I closed the door and started walking to my room.

_**xXx**_

_**Mel's POV**_

Alexis left my room and headed to her room to get some things. I stood up from my bed and walked over to my dresser. The sudden motion of the mattress woke up Marron. He stood up and looked at me.

_**Might I ask what is going to happen tonight?**_ Marron asked. I opened my night clothes drawer.

_What are you talking about Marron?_ I asked in thought. Normally I would talk to Marron in the confines of my room but with Alexis being able to walk in any moment, I didn't want her to walk in and see me talking to nothing. She'd think I'm crazy!

_**Is Alexis going to move in with us? **_Marron asked. I sighed. He usually got like this whenever someone stayed the night with me. Not in the perverted way you perverts!

_No Marron. She's just staying tonight._ I said. I pulled out a pair black cotton night pants and a matching black cotton top.

_**What are you two going to do?**_ Marron asked. I shrugged.

_Sleep most likely. What else would we do? _I asked. Marron looked at me like I was an idiot.

_**Alexis is curious you know.**_ Marron pointed out. I cocked an eyebrow.

_Curious about what dare I ask?_ I asked Marron annoyed.

_**She wants to know what happened tonight with Jesse and what's happening between you and Jesse.**_ Marron said. I sighed.

_I knew that._ I said. I looked over at Marron and smiled. _I know what I'm doing._ I turned and headed for the bathroom. I reached the door and opened it. I stepped inside and closed the door. I heard Marron mutter something from the other side of the door.

_**Alexis is too much like Jaden.**_ Marron muttered. I wondered what he meant by that. I took off my dirty Obelisk Blue uniform and threw it in the clothes hamper. I got into my night clothes and looked at myself in the mirror.

"My hair's a mess." I whispered. And it was. I grabbed a brush off of the sink counter and began brushing through my curly chestnut brown hair. I began thinking about what Marron meant by Alexis is too much like Jaden. I pulled my hair back and put it into a pony tail, some hair I missed dangled by the sides of my face. I brushed my teeth and thought of something.

_Alexis wants to know about me and Jesse huh?_ I thought. I smiled at the plan that was concocting in my brain. _I've got a plan…_

_**xXx**_

_**Alexis' POV**_

I walked down the hall of the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorm, a blue backpack in my hand. I reached Mel's dorm room door and reached for the doorknob. Just like Mel told me, the door was unlocked. I turned the knob and pushed the door open. I walked in and set my bag on my bed. I looked around but didn't see Mel anywhere.

"Mel?" I called. I heard something moving in the bathroom.

"I'm in the bathroom." Mel said. I turned around to look at the bathroom door. Mel walked out as soon as my eyes reached the door. She was wearing a pair of black cotton pants with a matching top. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Nice." I commented. Mel made face at me, like she got my teasing. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it.

"Bathroom's open." She pointed out. I was about to say something when she stuck her hand up. "I know, you can see that." Mel said. I smiled and grabbed my bag. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I set my bag down on the ground next to the bathtub and pulled out my night clothes. My clothes were exactly like Mel's, just blue. I put my uniform in the bag and pulled out a hair brush. I looked in the mirror and started brushing my hair. I finished brushing my hair and pulled out my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I put everything back into my bag and stepped out of the bathroom.

Mel was lying on her stomach on her bed. Her head at the end of the bed and her feet in the air, legs crossed over each other. She had her elbows resting on a pillow. She was reading the book that was on her table earlier. She was also wearing the glasses. She looked up from her book when she heard the door close. I set my bag at the end of my bed and sat down on my bed. I grabbed a pillow and mimicked Mel. I looked at her. She was reading her book again.

"What book are you reading?" I asked. Mel didn't look away from her book when she answered.

"_Twilight._" She replied.

_**(A/N: I do not own Twilight!! Stephenie Meyer's does!!)**_

"I've heard of that. Is it good?" I asked. Mel nodded.

"This would be my 5th time reading it." She said. I looked at her closely.

"It's that good huh?" I asked. Mel laughed a little. She picked up piece of paper from next to her and set it between the pages she was reading. She looked over half way done with the book. She set the book down next to her and took off her glasses. She set her glasses on her book.

"I love it. I've read the _Maximum Ride_ series about 10 times each. It's a three book series." Mel said.

_**(A/N: I do not own Maximum Ride either! James Patterson has that covered.)**_

"Bookworm." I teased. Mel started laughing.

"I'll have to tell my brother you said that." Mel said, still laughing a little.

"You have brother?" I asked, intrigued. Mel nodded.

"His name's Mark. He's about 27 and is a teacher at HereRosé academy." Mel said. I looked at her. She had her arms folded over her pillow and was resting her head on her arms.

"You went to HereRosé?" I asked. Mel nodded again.

"It was either go to HereRosé and live with my bro or travel around the world with my parents. I decided to live my brother." Mel said.

"Your parents travel a lot?" I asked. Mel nodded.

"For business, not pleasure." Mel stated. Then silence fell between. I had something nagging in the back of my mind, telling me to ask Mel. I bit my lip and hesitated. I looked over at Mel. She was lying on her back, her arms folded behind her head which was resting on her pillow.

"Hey Mel?" I asked. Mel looked over at me.

"What is it Alexis?" Mel asked. I sighed and asked my question.

"What is going on between you and Jesse?" I asked. Mel looked at me confused.

"What makes you think something is going on between me and Jesse?" Mel asked. I sighed.

"Just the fact that you two act exactly like…" I began. Mel finished the sentence for me.

"You and Jaden." Mel said. I nodded.

"Exactly like me and Jaden." I stated, smiling. Then I realized what I just said. I felt heat rush to my face. I whipped around and looked at Mel. She had a huge smirk plastered on her face. "I mean…" I began to defend myself. Mel stuck up her hand, signaling for me to stop.

"Don't bother. It's obvious you two like each other." Mel said. I was about to object to what Mel just said when I saw that I could use this to my advantage.

"Well, if it's obvious that Jaden and I like each other and you and Jesse act like me and Jaden, does that mean you and Jesse like each other?" I asked. Mel's closed eyes shot open. Her face became a deep crimson and she rolled over to look at me, but too fast. She fell off of her bed and landed with a thud. I burst into laughter. Mel pulled herself onto her bed, her face still a deep crimson. She leaned her back against her wall. She sat with her legs lying on top of each other facing toward the head of her bed. I sat up and mimicked her. I wasn't laughing anymore.

"I'll take the thud as a yes." I said with a smile. Mel grabbed her pillow and hugged it to her chest.

"Maybe." She muttered. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe?" I asked. Mel buried her face in her pillow and looked at me over the top of it.

"You're only half right." Mel said. I smiled.

"So you DO like Jesse." I stated. Mel nodded slightly and then buried her entire face in her pillow and screamed slightly. I burst into laughter again. Mel's head shot up and threw her pillow at me.

"Shut up Alexis!" She screamed. The pillow hit me in the face. I grabbed it and threw it back at Mel. It hit her in the face. She sighed and returned the pillow to being clung to her chest. I grabbed my pillow and mimicked her. I looked at Mel. She was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you like Jaden?" She asked me. I felt my face heat up. I thought a moment. Then shook my head.

"No, I don't like Jaden." I said. Mel cocked an eyebrow. I smiled. "I think I love him." I said. I felt my face heat up more. I haven't even told Jasmine or Mindy any of this. Yet, here I am, telling this girl I just met a few days ago, my deepest, darkest secrets.

"You think you love him?" Mel questioned me in shock. I nodded. "How do you even know?" I thought of how to answer this.

"I like Jaden, a lot but I don't like him like a friend and I don't like him more than a friend. Liking someone more than a friend is a crush but I don't have a crush on Jaden. I can just be myself around him and he makes me feel much more different than any of my past boyfriends have, who I had crushes on. So I think I love Jaden because I don't like him any other way." I stated slowly. I looked at Mel. She got my explanation.

"That's kinda how I feel about Jesse." Mel whispered. Well, let's just say that on a scale of 1-10 of how awkward some moments feel, this was an easy 10. We just met each other and we just told each other that we think we might love someone not in our families. It was weird yet it felt, right. Right that someone else knew that I might love Jaden. I think Mel felt the same. I looked at her. She was looking away from toward the wall. She was smiling like she was remembering something. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. Mel smiled a little bigger.

"Just something that happened tonight." Mel said without looking at me. I got intrigued.

"What?" I asked. Mel shook her head.

"Too embarrassing." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, like the conversation we just had about love. That wasn't embarrassing at all." I said sarcastically. Mel laughed a little. I looked at her closely. She still wasn't looking at me.

"Come on Mel. What happened? It's obviously good because of the smile plastered on your face." I said. Mel nodded.

"Yeah, it was good." Mel said. Her face turned the slightest shade of red.

"Well…" I pressed. Mindy and Jasmine are seriously rubbing off on me.

"He…kissed me." Mel said so quietly I had to stress to hear it. I nearly fell off the bed like Mel did a few minutes ago.

"He kissed you?" I asked, in total shock. Mel's face became a deeper shade of red.

"Yeah." She said. I jumped off of my bed and landed in front of Mel, sitting on my knees. Mel felt her bed jump and turned toward me in confusion.

"Tell me everything!" I demanded. Mel looked at me confused. Then I realized what I just did and said. If you saw how I got back to my bed, you would think I rewound time. I laid down on my bed, gripping my pillow to my chest.

"What was that about?" Mel asked me. I shook my head.

"Mindy and Jasmine must be rubbing off on me." I said. Mel started laughing quietly. I turned toward her. She was lying underneath her blankets, her head resting on her pillow. Her arms were folded around her head. She was looking back at me.

"Was it a good kiss?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. Mel shot up, her left arm, at the elbow, was still lying on the pillow. Her right hand supported her tilted body.

"Alexis!" She shrieked. I grabbed my pillow and placed it over my face.

"I'm going to kill Mindy and Jasmine for doing this to me!" I screamed into my pillow. Mel started laughing. I threw my pillow at her. "Be quiet Mel!" Mel shielded her face with her right arm and only laughed harder when my pillow hit her. I slide underneath my blankets and rested my head on the other pillow on the bed. I turned on the right side of my body and looked at Mel. She was lying back down and was looked at me too.

"Yes, it was." Mel said quietly. I smiled. She smiled back.

"Well, we better get to bed. You have a duel tomorrow." I said. Mel nodded.

"Night Alexis." Mel said.

"Night Mel." I replied. Mel reached up and turned off her lamp. I closed my eyes as the room turned dark. A minute later, I heard a crushing sound.

"Shit!" Mel screamed in a quiet voice. I opened my eyes. They adjusted to the darkness quickly. I saw Mel sitting on her bed with her legs dangling over the edge. She had something in her hands. Whatever it was, it looked crushed.

"What is it?" I asked. Mel looked at me.

"I crushed my glasses." Mel said. The room fell silent for a moment. Then I burst into laughter, Mel soon followed. I'll guarantee you this, I will never forget this night.

_**xXx**_

_There we go. Hope you enjoyed. Just so everyone is aware, there will not be another update for 2 weeks. Sorry. : ( but I'm going out of state and can't get any internet. I'll, hopefully, be able to bring the laptop with me so I can still write and hopefully get ahead. Sorry again. I'll update as soon as I get back. Anyway, Review!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	6. What Did We Miss?

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for the late update and the short chapter. Anyway, Here's the next chapter! Enjoy: )_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, and Mel ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Jesse and I walked back to the others after the girls were out of sight. I knew something happened tonight between Jesse and Mel but he wasn't going to tell me. That I could tell for sure. We opened the door and walked inside. The duel that was on for the last few hours finally ended. Aster was gloating. That must have meant that the duelist he said would win, did win. Everyone was sitting on the ground in front of the TV, in a circle. Jesse and I walked down and took a seat between Syrus and Hassleberry.

"So, how was the tour?" Mindy asked Jesse curiously. Jesse looked at her.

"I think you should be asking Mel that question Mindy." Jesse said.

"Did she have fun?" Jasmine asked. Jesse sighed.

"Ask her, not me." Jesse stated. Mindy and Jasmine sighed and looked back at a notebook that Jasmine was holding. That must be where they are writing things for the sleep over. Uh oh, they just wrote something.

"I thought you were walking Alexis back to her dorm Jay." Syrus said. I looked at him.

"We ran into Jesse and Mel on our way there. They were heading back. Alexis is bunking with Mel tonight so they both left so I didn't need to go anymore." I said.

"Why was there a reason for you to go before?" Aster asked me. I sighed.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Michael asked out of no where. We all turned to see him sitting between Hassleberry and Aster. He was looking at his DAP.

_**(A/N: DAP is what I call their PDA things. It stands for,**_

_**D:uel**_

_**A:cademy**_

_**P:ortable)**_

"Yeah, the freshmen duel. There are no classes tomorrow because of it." Axel stated.

"Ah." Michael said. He continued to look at his DAP.

"Who's dueling in the duel anyway?" Hassleberry asked.

"Mel and that Meg girl." Jesse and I said in unison. Everyone looked at us.

"How did you two know?" Bastion asked us.

"Mel told us." I said.

"Are you serious!? Mel's dueling!?" Michael asked us in disbelief. Jesse and I both nodded. Michael smiled and rubbed his hands together, somewhat evilly.

"Why, is that good?" Blair asked confused. Michael looked at her.

"It's not good, it's great!" Michael said. Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Now you sound like that tiger for Frosted Flakes." Chazz complained.

_**(A/N: I do not own Frosted Flakes.)**_

We ignored the comment.

"How is it great Michael?" Jesse asked. Michael looked at him, I huge smile plastered on his face.

"Mel is the best duelist I have ever seen! She has an amazing deck and incredible strategies! But, she didn't get to duel much at HereRosé so I hardly saw her duel but I love watching her." Michael said. Jesse and I looked at each other.

"Wow, now I really can't wait for tomorrow." I said. Jesse nodded in agreement.

"What does she duel with?" Jim asked. We all looked at Michael.

"Spellcasters." Michael said. Then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bastion asked. Michael stopped laughing and looked at him.

"I was just remembering something from HereRosé." Michael said.

"And that would be?" Blair asked.

"What everyone called Mel. Mel dueled maybe twice her entire HereRosé career and after her first duel, she was called it ever since." Michael said.

"What was it?" I asked. Michael looked at me.

"First I have to tell the story, and then tell you what she was called." Michael said.

"Well, start telling." Chazz complained. Michael sighed and then looked at all of us.

"Alright. First year. Mel is to duel some idiot named Henry Mankey. He was a 2nd year and he called himself, 'The Spellcaster Master'." Michael said the last part in a sarcastic tone. He also used finger quotes.

"So I take it he dueled with Spellcasters too?" Jesse asked. Michael nodded.

"Yeah so you can see why the duel was going to be good. Two Spellcaster duelists duking it out. One of which was the self-proclaimed 'Spellcaster Master'." Michael used air quotes again.

"Continue with the story Michael." Adrian urged. Michael nodded.

"Anyway, the entire academy was there and Mel totally whipped the floor with Henry. I mean, she creamed him. Suddenly, someone in the crowd screamed, 'Some Spellcaster Master you are Henry!'" Michael said.

"That's rude." Jasmine said.

"Oh, it gets worse." Michael said.

"How worse?" Syrus asked.

"I'll explain. Anyway, then the rest of the crowd joined in on what that person said. Then, someone ELSE screams over all the other screaming voices, 'She's the real Spellcaster Master!' Then everyone started agreeing with that person and they started cheering, 'Spellcaster Master, Spellcaster Master!' Over and over. Mel walked off the stage and everyone at HereRosé, even first years, called her the 'Spellcaster Master' ever since that day." Michael explained.

"Well, what was so funny about that?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it seems that she really is." Bastion pointed out. Michael shook his head.

"What was funny is Mel only complained about the name to me. She said that she isn't the Spellcaster Master." Michael said.

"Then who is?" I asked. Michael looked at me and smiled.

"According to Mel, Yugi Moto." Michael said.

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

"Mel said Yugi Moto is the Spellcaster Master?" I asked Michael. He nodded.

"I see her point." Bastion said. We nodded.

"But Mel is really great with Spellcasters, just wait for tomorrow." Michael said excitement very evident in his voice.

"Well, we should all be getting to bed." Aster said. We all nodded and stood up. Chazz walked off toward the bathroom, everyone else left the dorm. Michael followed Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, and me to Jaden's dorm room door.

"You're not staying here, are you Michael?" Syrus asked. Michael shook his head.

"My dorm is down there." Michael said. He pointed down toward a door. Michael headed toward the door.

"Night guys." He called over his shoulder.

"Night Michael." We all said. We entered Jaden's dorm. Syrus and Hassleberry ran off toward the showers, leaving Jaden and me standing there alone.

"So…" Jaden broke the silence. I looked at him. He was lying down on his bunk.

"Yeah?" I asked. Jaden looked over at me.

"What happened?" Jaden asked. I knew what he was talking about.

"Nothing." I said. Jaden looked at me.

"What do you take me for, an idiot?" Jaden asked. I was about to answer when Jaden stuck up his hand. "Don't even answer that question." He said. Then he sat up on his bed and looked at me. "Something happened." He stated. I sighed in defeat. I looked out the window, feeling heat flood to my face even before I said what I was going to say.

"I kissed her." I mumbled very quietly. Then I heard a thunk. I turned to see Jaden on the ground, legs crossed, rubbing his head.

"What?" He asked, still rubbing his head.

"Did you fall off the bed?" I asked. Jaden looked at me.

"No subject changing!" He said. I sighed.

"You heard what I said." I said. Jaden stood up.

"Why?" He asked. I shook my head. and walked past him.

"I don't know! Something possessed me and I did and she did back and then she hugged me and I hugged her and I apologized and she told me she was glad and…" I rambled until Jaden shoved a towel in my mouth.

"Alright Romeo, chill." Jaden said. I pulled the towel out of my mouth and threw it at the door.

"Two things. One, don't call me Romeo. And two, do you know what that towel is used for?" I asked. Jaden shrugged.

"Listen Jesse. You said she kissed you back and she was glad?" Jaden questioned. I nodded. "Maybe she likes you too." Jaden said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Since when did you become Mr. Matchmaker. Isn't that Atticus' job?" I asked.

"Someone needs to do it now that Atticus graduated." Jaden said with a smile. I sighed.

"Maybe but we'll see. I'm looking forward to her duel tomorrow." I said, changing the subject. This time Jaden didn't say anything about changing the subject.

"I know! After hearing what Michael said, I really just can't wait!" Jaden said. He fell back on his bed and I settled into to the desk chair, my arms folded on top of the back of the chair. Jaden and I talked about the duel for tomorrow when Syrus and Hassleberry walked back in. Hassleberry picked up the towel that Jaden shoved in my mouth.

"Why is my spit shine towel over here on the ground?" Hassleberry asked. Syrus shrugged. Jaden started snickering and I glared at him.

"I hate you." I muttered toward Jaden. That just made him burst into laughter. Syrus and Hassleberry looked at each other. I was yelling at Jaden who was laughing and trying to defend himself.

"What did we miss?" Syrus asked Hassleberry. Hassleberry shrugged.

"A lot." Hassleberry said.

_**xXx**_

_There we go. Hope you liked it. Review!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	7. Big Brothers

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy: )_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, and Mel ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Alexis' POV**_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The annoying sound of Mel's alarm clock broke into my dreamless darkness. I moaned and rolled over.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

I moaned again. Then the beeping stopped. I rolled over to see Mel sitting up right and rubbing her eyes. She stood up and stretched. She saw me looking at her and smirked.

"Morning." She said. I smirked weakly and pulled myself into an upright position. I stretched and stood up.

"Morning yourself." I said. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the bathroom. I stopped at the door and turned too looked at Mel. She was digging through her drawer.

"Mind if I use the bathroom first?" I asked. Mel shook her head but didn't look at me.

"Nah, its fine." She said. I nodded and entered the bathroom. I pulled out a fresh uniform and put it on. I shoved my night clothes in my bag. I pulled out a brush and began to rake through my bed hair. I threw the brush in my bag after five minutes of raking it through my hair. I pulled out my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I put my toothbrush back. I gave myself a quick look over in the mirror and decided that I was decent. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the bathroom. Mel was sitting on her bed. She had her uniform folded next to her. Her duel disk with deck was on the other side of her. She saw me exit the bathroom and stood up. She grabbed her uniform and walked past me into the bathroom. She closed the door. I set my bag down when I heard Mel start coughing. Then I remembered I heard some coughing throughout the night.

_This cough, how bad is it really?_ I thought to myself. I was about to ask if she was okay when the coughing stopped. I sighed and walked over to Mel's side table. I meant just to grab her book to see if it was my kind of book but I caught sight of her picture frame. I picked it up and looked at the picture.

It was a picture of a man with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail at the nub of his neck. His arms were folded across his chest. He was smirking at the camera. The light of the flash bounced off of his ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a sleeveless navy tee shirt. He was wearing a ring on his index finger on his right hand.

_This must be Mark, Mel's older brother. _I concluded. I looked behind Mark and there was HereRosé Academy. I sighed and placed the picture back on the table. I grabbed _Twilight_ and started to read it.

_**(A/N: I still do not own Twilight or New Moon.)**_

I turned the first page when I heard Mel start to cough again. I looked at the door of the bathroom and felt a twinge of sympathy.

_I wonder what causes the coughs…_

_**xXx**_

_**Mel's POV**_

I quickly changed into my Obelisk Blue uniform and started brushing through my morning hair, which was nearly impossible. I set my brush down on the sink counter. Then I started to cough. I covered my mouth with my right hand. The coughing subsided after about a minute. I grabbed the glass that sat by the sink, filled it with some cold water, and drank it. I set the glass back down and gripped the counter. I looked at myself in the mirror.

_These coughs are becoming a nu cense. _I thought. I sighed and picked up my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth but then while I was brushing my teeth, the cough acted up again. Foam from my toothpaste spattered all over the mirror. I quickly spit into the sink and drank some more water. I whipped off the mirror and reached for the hair brush again. I brushed my hair back into my hands in the form of a pony tail. I put my brush down and twisted my hair where it was in a bun against my head. I grabbed two blue hair picks with white Japanese letterings on it. I weaved the picks through my hair and through my bun and back through my hair. They crossed over each other inside the bun, holding it into place. I looked at myself in the mirror. Some stray hairs I missed dangled around my eyes and down to the beginning of my chin.

_Good enough._ I put my brush back in its drawer. I opened another drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills. I unscrewed the lid and pulled out two white capsules with a red coating. I filled up the glass again and placed the two pills in my mouth. I poured the water in my mouth and swallowed the pills. I screwed the lid back on the bottle and placed it back in my drawer. I walked out of the bathroom.

_**xXx**_

_**Alexis' POV**_

The door to the bathroom opened. I turned around and saw Mel walking over to me. She smiled at me.

"Like it?" She asked me. I nodded.

"It's interesting." I closed the book and handed it back to her. She held up her hands and shook her head.

"Nah, you finish it. I need to read the new book my brother sent me anyhow. If I keep that one, I'll never finish it." She said. I took the book and held it against my side.

"What book?" I asked. Mel walked past me and opened the drawer in her side table. She pulled out a blue book.

"_Where the Wind Blows._" Mel said

_**(A/N: Don't own it. James Patterson does.)**_

"Ah." I said. I put _Twilight _in my bag. I slung my bag over my shoulder. Mel walked over to me. She had her duel disk on her left arm. She was wearing the Obelisk Blue fingerless gloves. Her deck was in her duel disk.

"Ready to go?" She asked me. I nodded.

"I just need to drop my bag in my dorm." I said. She nodded. We left her dorm and headed to my dorm.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Jaden, wake up!" Syrus' voice called into my unconsciousness. I moaned and rolled back over, away from Sy's voice. I felt someone shake me and I just batted my hand telling them to back off. Suddenly, my blanket was pulled out from underneath me. I rolled and fell on the floor. I moaned and looked up to see who did that. Jesse was standing there, holding my blanket.

"Mornin' Jay." Jesse said with a smile. I glared at him.

"Morning Jesse." I said. Jesse threw my blanket on my bunk and extended his right hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. Syrus came into the room; I didn't even notice that he left. Syrus shoved my uniform in my chest.

"Hurry up Jay! Mel's duel starts soon." Syrus said. As soon as he said "duel", I was already out the door, fully clothed.

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

Jaden ran out of the room as soon as Syrus finished explaining that Mel's duel was going to be in a little while. I pulled his night shirt off of my head.

"Wu we, Jaden sure can change fast." I said. Syrus nodded. Then Jaden peaked his head around the corner of the door.

"Hey slow pokes! Come on!" Jaden said. Then he disappeared again. Syrus and I sighed and ran out after him. Jaden, Chazz, Bastion, Hassleberry, Aster, Michael, Mindy, Jasmine, Adrian, Axel, and Jim and Shirley were all standing near the bottom of the stairs. Syrus and I walked down the stairs to join them. We reached them and Chazz was the first one to speak.

"Alright, can we go now?" Chazz said. We nodded. We turned and began walking toward the Obelisk Blue dueling arena.

"Thanks for waiting you guys!" Mel's voice yelled from behind us. We stopped and turned to see Mel and Alexis walking towards us. We waited for them to reach us. Alexis walked over to Mindy and Jasmine, Mel walked over to me. She looked at me and smiled.

"Mornin'." She said. I smiled.

"Mornin'. Ready for your duel?" I asked. Mel nodded.

"I'm always ready for a duel." Mel said. By now we were walking towards the arena again. We were almost to the Obelisk arena when a voice I recognized.

"Oh LEXIY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The voice screamed. Alexis froze right in her tracks. Mindy and Jasmine were smiling. We turned to see Atticus running towards us. He ran right over to Alexis and gave her a big hug.

"Atticus! Can't…breathe!" Alexis gasped. Atticus smiled and loosed his hug on Alexis. Mel leaned over towards me.

"Who's the hyperactive freak who just hugged Alexis?" Mel asked me in a whisper. I chuckled.

"Her older brother." I whispered back.

"Ah." Mel said. She leaned away from me. Atticus no longer had Alexis in a hug.

"What the hell are you doing here Atticus? You're supposed to be at the pro leagues!" Alexis demanded. Atticus shook his head.

"Now dear sister, is that anyway to greet your older brother?" Atticus asked with a chuckle. Alexis glared at him. He sighed. "I was invited." Atticus explained. Alexis cocked an eyebrow. Mindy and Jasmine were trying to sneak away from Alexis without her noticing.

"By who?" She asked. Atticus pointed at Mindy and Jasmine. Alexis turned to face them. They weren't looking at her, but at the sky. "You guys invited Atticus!?" Alexis shrieked. Mindy nodded. Alexis folded her arms across her chest. "Dare I ask why?" Alexis asked. Jasmine looked at her.

"For the sleep over of course! Silly." Jasmine said. Alexis nearly lunged at them. She would have if Mel didn't step in.

"Can we go? Seriously, I'm gonna be late." Mel said. Alexis sighed and nodded. She shot one more glare towards Mindy and Jasmine. We started walking towards the arena again. Atticus walked over to Mel.

"Hello. My name is Atticus." Atticus said, extending his hand towards Mel. Mel smiled and took his hand.

"Mel Little." She said, shaking his hand. Mel ran right into Michael, who froze in his tracks. "Damn you Michael! Why the hell did you stop?" Mel demanded. Michael was smiling. He looked at Mel.

"Mel…" Michael began. Mel was glaring at Michael.

"What Michael?" She asked. Michael pointed towards the entrance to the Obelisk arena.

"Who's that?" Michael asked. Mel cocked an eyebrow and looked to where Michael was pointing. Mel's eyes grew wide and she smiled a huge smile. Then she took off in a full blown sprint towards whoever Michael was pointing. I looked where Michael was pointing. Standing, more like leaning, there was a man, looked about his late 20s. He had brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail at the nub of his neck. His ocean blue eyes were filled with amusement. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white, sleeveless tee shirt. I walked over and stood by Michael.

"Who's that?" I asked. Michael chuckled.

"Her older brother." Michael said. I looked at him, then back at Mel, who was about to reach her older brother. She jumped into his open arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. The rest of walked over to them. Mark put Mel back on the ground. Mel turned and saw us coming.

"Man you guys are slow." Mel teased. Mark cocked an eyebrow.

"Who are these people Melly?" Mark asked. Mel elbowed Mark in his ribs.

"You know I can't stand Melly Marky!" Mel said. Mark smiled.

"Yeah, I know." He said. Mel glared at him. "Who are they?" Mark asked again. Mel sighed. She turned and pointed at each of us as she named us.

"Atticus, Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, You know Michael, Syrus, Hassleberry, Blair, Bastion, Aster, Axel, Adrian, Chazz, Jim and Shirley, Jaden, and Jesse." Mel said. Mark nodded at each of our names, like he was taking them in. Jaden looked at Mel.

"Who is this Mel?" Jaden asked. Mel smiled.

"My older brother, Mark." Mel said. Everyone looked at Mark.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Mark me boy!" Sheppard's voice called. Mark laughed as Sheppard ran over to us.

"Hey Uncle Shep." Mark said, still laughing. I looked at Mel, cocking an eyebrow. I mouthed "Uncle Shep?" Mel giggled and shook her head. She mouthed "Not really."

"What brings you here to Duel Academy?" Sheppard asked Mark. Mel looked at Mark.

"I've been wondering that myself." Mel said. Mark chuckled and looked at her.

"What? An older brother can't visit his baby sis when he wants too?" Mark asked. Mel shook her head.

"Not when they have a job at HereRosé Academy. You can't exactly just take a day off there." Mel said. Mark shook his head.

"That is where you are mistaken dear sister. For, HereRosé has blessed me with 2 weeks vacation." Mark said. Mel cocked an eyebrow.

"Your department get flooded again?" Mel asked.

"Big time." Mark said. Mel sighed.

"Thought so." She said.

"Well, you sure are welcome here as long as you want Mark." Sheppard said. Mark smiled.

"Thanks Shep." He said. Sheppard looked at his watch, then at Mel.

"You might want to hurry Mel, your duel starts soon." Sheppard said. Mel nodded. Sheppard nodded and left. Mark looked at Mel, his ocean blue eyes filled with excitement.

"You're dueling?" Mark asked the excitement clear in his voice. Mel nodded. Mark smiled. He opened his mouth to say something but Mel said something first.

"Don't forget big brother, I can still kick your ass. In more than just duel monsters." Mel said. Mark closed his mouth and nodded. Mel laughed.

"Better hurry." Adrian said. Mel nodded. She took off towards the entrance.

"Good luck mate." Jim called.

"Thanks." Mel called. She ran into the entrance and out of sight. Mark turned to us.

"Come on, let's get good seats!" He said excitingly. Michael nodded.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Michael said. Mark and Michael took off towards the entrance and we followed.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

We entered duel arena, which was packed full of students. Mark and Michael somehow found enough seats for all of us in a great section. We all walked over and sat down. Jesse sat down on my left side, Alexis on my right. I looked at the stage, Mel nor Meg was out there. I looked over at Mark, who was chatting away happily with Michael.

"Attention students!" Chancellor Sheppard's voice called from the middle of the stage. I looked back at the stage where Sheppard was standing. Mel and Meg were on either side of him. Mel on the left and Meg on the right. "Let the freshman duel begin!" Chancellor Sheppard said. The crowd cheered. Mel and Meg walked down to their dueling spots. Sheppard walked off stage. Mel and Meg activated their duel disks and drew their first hand.

"DUEL!" They both screamed in unison.

_**xXx**_

_Alright. Hope you guys liked. Also, you guys can go to my profile to read a quick summery for the next chapter, to be posted next Friday. I also have 4 story summaries on my profile. I plan on starting one of those stories but I could start any of them. If everyone could PM me and tell me which story they would like to read the most, that would be fantastic. Give me a list of all four, one being the best. The one that gets the most votes will be here next Friday. Anyway, please review and don't forget to PM so I know which story to start writing. Also, none of them are YuGiOh or YuGiOh GX so yeah. Review!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	8. MnM Duel Part I

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy: ) FYI, after this chapter, I will not be able to update every Friday. I will post every other Friday. School starts in less than 2 weeks and my house is very hecktic. Hopefully I'll get ahead soon because I write when bored and I get bored a lot. Anyway, if that happens, I'll resume posting every Friday. Enough rambelling! Onto the chapter..._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, and Mel ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Mel's POV**_

**Mel: 4000  
****Meg: 4000**

"I'll start things off!" Meg called. She drew a card from her deck. "I summon Lady Vampire **(ATK: 1550/DEF: 1550) **to the field in attack mode." Meg placed a card on her duel disk. A lady with pale blue skin, green hair, piercing yellow eyes, wearing a purple and pink dress with matching purple gloves appeared on the field. Vampire Lady placed her hands on her hips

"Then I'll lay 2 card face down and end my turn." Meg said, placing a card in her duel disk. I smiled.

"My turn then." I drew a card and looked at my hand. I looked at Meg's field.

_One face down and Lady Vampire in attack mode. Knowing Meg, that face down is a trap card. She's hoping I'll attack, judging by that smirk on her face. _I smirked. _Fine Meg, I'll give you what you want. _

I pulled a card out of my hand and placed on my duel disk.

"I summon my Neo the Magic Swordsman **(ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000) **to the field in attack mode." A warrior with long blonde hair baring a blue suit of armor decorated with red gems. He was wearing brown gloves and was holding a long metal sword in his right hand. He had a brown head band tied around his head hidden underneath his hair.

"Neo, attack her Lady Vampire with magic sword slash!" I commanded Neo, extending my arm with my duel disk in front of me. Neo tightened his grip on his sword and brought it in front of him. He jumped high into the air, all eyes in the stadium following him. He yelled out as he slashed his sword out at an angle in front of him. A slash of blue light shot out in front of where the sword cut through the air. The light flew straight for Lady Vampire.

"I don't think so Mel! I activate my face down card, Sakuretsu Armor!" Meg yelled as she shot her arm with her duel disk out in front of her, shifting her feet beneath her. Her face down card shot up revealing the card. A suit of steel colored armor appeared out of the card. The armor had all the basic parts but was only steel spikes.

"This card destroys your attacking monster!" Meg said. The armor shot upwards towards my Swordsman. I sighed. Meg looked at me, annoyed and confused.

"Why are you sighing!? You sound like you're disappointed!" Meg yelled, infuriated. I looked at her and smiled.

"That is because I **AM** disappointed." I said. Meg narrowed her eyes at me.

"Dare I ask why?" Meg asked, very annoyed but I could hear some confusion in there as well. I smirked.

"I hoped that you wouldn't just think I was stupid enough to fall for such an obvious trap." I pointed out, Meg looked taken aback. I sighed again. "Apparently, I was wrong." I pulled a card out of my hand and slide it into my duel disk.

"I activate the magic card, Remove Trap." I took my hand away from the card, which appeared on the field, up turned so Meg could see it.

"No!" Meg cried. I smirked.

"Sorry Meg, but that armor of yours is destroyed." I looked up at the armor. The armor was about to reach my Swordsman but it was caught in a giant bear trap and turned into particles of the destroyed hologram. I heard Meg growl, very annoyed. I looked back at her. "My attack continues." Just as I said that, the light reached her Lady Vampire and sliced right through the vampire's abdomen. She cried out in pain as she was sliced in two and turned into particles; Meg held her arm with her duel disk on it in front of her face as the particles flew at her.

**Mel: 4000  
****Meg: 3850**

My Swordsman landed gracefully back on the field before me. His sword hung by his side in his right hand. Meg turned her head and glared at me. I was smiling.

"Are you done yet?" She asked me, her voice was very angry. I stifled a giggle. Meg was very entertaining when she dueled. I pulled two cards out of my hand and slide them into my duel disk.

"I lay two cards face down and end my turn." I said. Two face down cards appeared behind Neo. Meg drew a card out of her duel disk. I looked out in the audience and looked around. I found my brother and all of my friends sitting together. Mark and Michael looked so happy I thought they were gonna jump through the roof. I shook my head and ran down the row. Mark, Michael, Alexis, Jaden, and Jesse. I looked at Jesse, he was looking at me. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

Mel looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. That, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the brunet that sat next to me. Jaden elbowed me in the ribs. I looked at him, my eyebrow cocked. He was smiling.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Jaden shook his head, chuckling.

"Nothing." He said. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the duel. Mel was looking back at Meg, who was contemplating her next move.

"That was a very good catch on Mel's part." Bastion commented from behind me. Jaden, Alexis, Michael, Mark, and I turned and looked at Bastion. Atticus, Mindy, Jasmine, Aster, and Chazz were looking at him. Aster, Adrian, Axel, Hassleberry, and Syrus were staring at Bastion from the row above them.

"Yeah, but it was kinda obvious. I was actually afraid that she actually fell for it." Alexis said. I heard Mark give a hearty chuckle from the end of the row. We all turned and looked at Mark whose gaze was fixed on Mel.

"That's just basic stuff for Mel. She had an extremely great teacher. Her sensei as she calls him." Mark said, chuckling some more. Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Can we all say 'Vain'?" Chazz said. Mark looked at him, slightly amused.

"I'm not referring to myself Chazz. The only teaching I gave Mel in dueling was while she was enrolled at HereRosé. Her sensei taught her everything she knows." Mark turned back to the duel. "Maybe you guys could meet him someday." Mark sighed. We turned our attention back to the duel. Meg was finally making her move.

_**xXx**_

"Alright, I summon my Gemini Elf **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 900) **to the field in attack mode." Meg threw a card down on her duel disk, her fingers lingering on the card. Two monsters appeared on the field. One was taller than the other. The tall one had long, straight brown hair. Her long, pointed ears extended through it. She was wearing a floor length purple dress and had some foreign letters drawn on her face in something green. The shorter one had long blonde hair with a slight wave at the crook of her neck. She too had long pointed ears that extended through her hair. She was dressed in a blue floor length dress with matching gloves that ended about three inches below her shoulder. The gloves had white fur on the top of them. There was also a single band of white fur above each of the breasts on the dress. The twins were facing each other; their hands weaved together hung between them down by their thighs.

I looked at Meg. I could see her lips were curved up into a small smirk. I looked over at Mel. Mel seemed extremely calm about the powerful monster that was before her; as if she knew that Meg would summon them.

"One of those is a trap card." I heard Michael mutter. I looked at him, Jaden did as well. Mark nodded slightly, his right hand folded around his chin, thinking. Michael had his hands folded across each other on his legs.

"Go Gemini Elf!! Attack her Neo with twin kick!" Jaden and I whipped our heads around to face the duel at the sound of Meg's command. The twins jumped into the air, releasing only one of their trapped hands. They extended their legs in front of them. The legs were touching. I looked at Mel, who sighed once again.

"Fool." She muttered. Meg looked at her.

"Pardon?" Meg asked, more annoyed than she was before. Mel looked at her.

"I'll just let my actions speak for themselves. I activate my face down card, Ordeal of a Traveler!" Mel shot her pointed her arm with her duel disk on it towards a card that lay before her. It became face up. I heard Michael gasp in surprise.

"Who knew she'd get that card so soon?" Mark commented, excitement clear in his voice. I would have asked them what they meant when the field began to change. Behind Mel appeared a giant figure. It looked like the Sphinx from Egypt. There were, however, huge differences. The monument behind Mel had the body of the Sphinx yet the head of an Egyptian pharaoh, head piece and goatee included. There were large half circles curling up towards the sky from its shoulders. Meg looked at the monument in astonishment.

"What the hell is that?" Meg asked, confused.

"Jesse, look." Jaden whispered to me. I looked at him and noticed he was pointing discreetly at something. I looked where he was pointing. Meg's Gemini Elf's were frozen in mid air. A slight red light shown around their bodies.

"What the hell happened?" I asked. Jaden shook his head.

"No clue." Jaden said. Mark chuckled at the end of the seats. Jaden and I looked at him. He was looking at us.

"Just watch and find out." Mark said. Jaden and I returned our gaze to Mel, who was smirking.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Jesse and I looked at Mel, waiting to find out what that huge thing was behind her and why they Gemini twins were frozen in mid air.

"This," Mel pointed to the monument behind her, "is the Sphinx of Battle."

_**(A/N: Yes, I totally made that up. No flamez for it please.)**_

"Sphinx of Battle?" Meg repeated, very confused. Mel looked at her and nodded.

"Correct. You see, Sphinxy here likes to play a little, shall we call it, a guessing game during your battle phase." Mel smirked. Meg narrowed her eyes.

"Guessing game?" Meg repeated. Mel continued to smirk and nodded. Mel slipped her hand, which consisted of two cards, into two of her spell/trap card slots. The cards appeared in the air, floating in front of the Sphinx's face. Mel looked at Meg who was staring at the cards confused. Deep, red colored numbers appeared in front of the cards, hovering eerily. The red was the same color as the light that shown around the twin's bodies.

"Pick Meg. Card 1 or card 2." Mel said, pointing up at the cards. Meg looked at Mel, then back at the cards. She pointed to the card that had the number 2 floating in front of it.

"Card 2." Meg said. Mel nodded. Mel pulled out the card that had the number 1 floating in front of it. The second card hovered so it was directly before the face of the Sphinx. The 2 disappeared, leaving only the card floating in the air.

"Monster, magic, or trap?" Mel asked. Meg looked at her.

"Excuse me? I have to guess what type of card it is!?" Meg asked. Mel nodded. Meg narrowed her eyes. "And what happens after that?" Mel smiled.

"You'll see. Now guess." Mel said. Meg closed her eyes and began to think. She sighed.

"Monster." Meg said. Meg opened her eyes, a smirk playing on her lips. Mel smirked back. The eyes of the Sphinx began to glow the exact same red that was the numbers and that surrounded the twins.

_**Incorrect.**_ A deep, spine tingling voice boomed. The card spun around and revealed it to be Pot of Greed.

"Shit…" Meg muttered. Pot of Greed disincarnated as Mel pulled it from her duel disk and placed it back in her hand. The eyes of the Sphinx shot a red light out of its corners. Meg's Gemini Elf disappeared from the air. The card on her duel disk returned to her hand.

"My twins!" Meg yelled, seeing the card returned to her hand. Mel smirked.

"Of course. When you guess incorrectly, the Sphinx deems you unfit to continue your assault and as a result of that, your monster returns to your hand." Mel said. Meg glared at her.

"And if I guessed right?" Meg asked. Mel looked at her.

"You would have been deemed worthy and your attack would have continued." Mel said. Meg smirked.

"Well, I'm glad that you wasted it on such a weak…" Meg began, Mel cut her off.

"Did I forget to mention that Ordeal of a Traveler is a continuous trap card?" Mel asked in an innocent tone yet her eyes stared at Meg mischievously. Meg glared at her coldly.

"Yes, you did!" Meg spat acidly. Mel shrugged her shoulders.

"Woops, thought I did." Mel said. She smirked at Meg. "Sorry." She said with fake sincerity. Meg glared at her more but said nothing. I repressed my laughter at the scene. I heard some snickering coming from the stadium. Meg pulled a card out of her hand and slid it into her duel disk.

"I'll lay one card face down and end my turn." Meg sounded extremely annoyed that none of her attacks were getting through. Mel smiled and drew a card from her deck.

"Alright then, to start off, I'll activate Pot of Greed." Mel slid the card into a slot on her duel disk. The card appeared facing Meg and turned into a large pot that had and extremely scary face on it and it reminded me of someone I knew and loved dearly. FYI: that was sarcasm for all of you who didn't catch that. I elbowed Jesse in the side. He turned and looked at me, confused. I leaned closer to him so only he could hear what I was about to say, for it might get me expelled.

"Hey Jesse, don't you think that Pot of Greed looks oddly identical to Dr. Crowler?" I asked. Jesse drew back and looked at me confused. Then he looked at Pot of Greed and thought. He turned to me.

"You're right Jay." Jesse said. Alexis turned and looked at us.

"Right about what?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, just some stupid thing." I said. Alexis sighed, realizing that was the only answer she was going to get. She turned her attention back to the duel, as did Jesse and I.

_**xXx**_

_**Mel's POV**_

"Pot of Greed let's me draw two cards from my deck." I said. I drew the top two cards from my deck. Pot of Greed turned into particles. I looked at the two cards and slide them into my hand. I looked at Meg.

_Let's see. She has no monsters and 2 cards face down. Hmmmm…ones a trap, that's obvious but I've gotta risk the attack. If the trap card turns out to be a bother, I'll just use my face down._ I drew a card from my hand and placed it on the field.

"I summon my Familiar Possessed – Wynn **(ATK: 1850/DEF: 1500)** to the field in attack mode." Then a young, teenage girl with light green hair appeared on my side of the field. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail near the top of her head with a darker green ribbon. She had green eyes. She was wearing a tan, long sleeved over coat with a hood. The coat only covered her arms and back. Underneath her jacket she wore a tight white, slight V neck shirt. There was a blue trim along the top and down the V. She wore a dark green skirt. She held a staff with a dragon figure on the top of it. A green, furry looking, half dog half dragon flew around her.

"Neo, attack Meg directly!" I commanded. "Magic sword slash!" Just like before, Neo jumped high in the air, his sword held in front of his face. With a grunt, he swung his sword in front of him, slicing through the air and creating yet another light blue wave of light. The light flew directly at Meg. She cried as the attack hit her. She closed her eyes and bent forward, holding her right arm across where the attack had come into contact with her. Her life points fell greatly.

**Mel: 4000**

**Meg: 2150**

"I activate my face down, Spellbinding Circle! Incase Mel's Wynn!" Meg commanded, straitening out. I looked at my Wynn as she saw a magic circle surround her. She cried in pain as the ring tightened around her, forbidding any movement.

"My Wynn!" I cried. Wynn is one of my favorite monsters and now she was just a sitting duck. She can't attack or defend. I growled slightly and turned to look at Meg, who seemed satisfied. I looked at the face down on my field. I contemplated activating it and decided against it. I sighed and looked at Meg.

"I end my turn."

_**xXx**_

_Alright, hope you guys liked it. The Sphinx thing was 100 percent made up by moi so I own it. I tried to describe the monsters as best I could and all the actions. Tell me how I did please. Oh! And about the Pot of Greed, Crowler bit, I really do think that. My friends and I, when ever we play Pot of Greed, we'll yell "I play Dr. Crowler!". It's just something I noticed once and it's just a little inside joke with my friends now. Also, go check out my profile to read a summery of the next chpater, although there might not be much. Anyway, you guys know the drill. REVIEW! (YAY! For once this week, I don't have to hide!)_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	9. MnM Duel Part II

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy: )_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, and Mel ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Mel's POV**_

**Mel: 4000**

**Meg: 2150**

**Quick Card Recap:**

**On Mel's Field:  
Neo the Magic Swordsman (ATK: 1700/DEF: 1000)**

**Familiar Possessed – Wynn (ATK: 1850/DEF: 1500)**

**Ordeal of a Traveler (Trap)**

**1 face down**

**On Meg's Field:**

**Spell Binding Circle (Binding Wynn)**

**1 face down**

**It is Meg's turn.**

Meg drew a card from her deck and placed it in her hand. She looked closely at her hand, deciding what move to make. A smirk formed on her lips as she thought of a plan. She pulled a card out of her hand and placed it on her duel disk.

"I re-summon my Gemini Elf **(ATK: 1900/DEF: 900)** to the field in attack mode!" The Gemini Elf twins flipped back onto the field, they were back to back facing me. Their arms folded across their chest. I raised an eyebrow at her, trying to figure out her plan. She smirked, figuring what I was doing. She pulled another card out of her hand. "Now I activate the magic card, Book of Secret Arts!"

Meg slide the card into her duel disk. A large book with ancient writing and a quill with a blue feather appeared in front of the twins. They both grabbed the edge of the book that was closest to them. They began to read the book, mouthing the words that were in the book. Each began to glow the color of their dress. I looked away from the twins and looked at Meg, she was smirking.

"Beautiful huh?" She asked me, very cocky. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Increasing your twin's power by 300 points still won't do a thing unless you can guess the right card Meg." I reminded her. She smiled.

"Actually, I'm going to guess right every time." Meg said one hundred percent confidence in her voice. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh and how do you expect to do that?" I asked. Meg's smirk only got bigger. Then she pressed a button on her duel disk, revealing her only face down. It was a trap card. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, which blinded me temporarily. I opened my eyes slowly and lowered my raised arm, which shot up by instinct do to the sudden light. I looked at Meg, who couldn't have had a larger smirk plastered on her face. I noticed that there was a light shinning down on Meg. I looked up and saw what had blinded me before and was making Meg glow.

"The Eye of Truth." I muttered under my breath. The eye of truth was a very simple five pieced card. The bottom of the figure had three pieces. The left and right of the bottom were slightly slanted in T's. The center of the bottom, right between the T's, was a simple triangle. Above the triangle was the eye. It was the exact same insignia that was on the Millennium items that Yugi Moto use to possess. Above the eye was a simple shape that looked like an eye lid, including eyelashes.

"Exactly right." Meg said. She folded her arms across her chest. She was smirking like she owned the world. "I take it you know what it does?" Meg asked. I looked at her.

"It allows you to see my hand," I smirked, "at your stand-by phase." Meg's face fell at the realization of her failed plan. She looked at her hand and then at her duel disk. She sighed and pulled a card out of her hand. She slide the card into her duel disk

"Fine, I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Meg said. A card appeared on the field, face down. I smiled.

"Then I'll go." I drew a card from my deck. I looked closely at my hand.

_Damn! With that stupid trap on the field, my monsters aren't safe at all. _I looked at the face down card behind my spell bound Wynn. _No better time like the present._ I looked closely at the field in front of me. I looked at my Wynn and frowned. _I'm sorry Wynn but this is better than just having you sit there. _I pulled a card out of my hand and placed it on my Wynn.

"I sacrifice my Wynn!" My Wynn disappeared and Meg's Spellbinding Circle turned to particles and disappeared.

"My trap!" Meg yelled as her arm flung up to protect her face from the particles. As the particles disappeared, Meg lowered her arm and narrowed her eyes at me. "What the hell are you summoning?" Meg demanded. I smirked.

"Just my favorite monster." I said, smiling.

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

"Her favorite monster?" Jaden repeated confused. I turned and looked at him. He was looking at me, as if I knew the answer. I shrugged.

"Wonder what it could be?" Bastion said from behind us.

"Why in the world is she summoning her Mark?" Michael asked Mark, confused. Mark was leaning back in his chair, his hand scratching his chin, thinking.

"Even though she is one of her more powerful monsters, she still doesn't have enough attack points to take on the powered up Geminis." Mark said. Then he leaned forward and folded his hands on his legs. "We'll just have to see what she's planning." We all turned and looked at Mel.

"Now, if I may continue with my turn, I sacrifice my Wynn in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl! **(ATK: 2000/DEF: 1700)**" Mel removed her hand from her duel disk and Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field. She stood with her right hand on her hip and her left hand at her side, holding her pink, blue, and gold wand.

"Dark Magician Girl!?" Everyone in the audience exclaimed. Mel smirked and looked around.

"Have none of you ever seen a Dark Magician Girl?" Mel asked.

"Not here at this dang school!" Some one in the audience yelled. Mel laughed silently and turned back towards Meg, who was smirking. Mel raised an eyebrow.

"Dark Magician Girl is powerful Mel, but my powered up twins are still more powerful." Meg stated, confident. Mel looked at Dark Magician Girl, who looked back at her. Dark Magician Girl nodded, smiling. Mel pulled a card out of her hand and slide in her duel disk.

"You're not the only one who can power up their monsters Meg." Mel said. Suddenly, there was a flash of green light. A dark green necklace with light blue bands around the neck tie, and on onyx stone encased in a gold trim appeared around Dark Magician Girl's neck. She raised her right hand and gently touched the onyx stone. Dark Magician Girl rose her head up and looked at Meg. Dark Magician Girl's eyes were their normal light green with a slight dark green trim around the pupil.

"What the hell is that necklace!?" Meg asked Mel. Mel laughed.

"You really don't know?" Mel teased. Meg growled at her. Mel shrugged. "It's called Malevolent Nuzzler." Mel said. Just then, the card she activated appeared on the field, facing Meg.

"And it does what exactly?" Meg asked.

"Increases my Dark Magician Girl's attack points by 700." Mel stated matter-of-factly.

"What!?" Meg yelled, stepping back. Mel rolled her eyes.

"You heard me. Dark Magician Girl, attack Meg's Gemini Elf!" Dark Magician Girl jumped into the air. She raised her wand above her head. A ball of pink magic tinted with a slight dark green appeared at the end of her wand. Dark Magician Girl whipped her wand in front of her, throwing the magic ball at the Twins.

"I don't think so Mel! I activate my face down card! Negate Attack!" Meg's face down, revealing Negate Attack. My Dark Magician Girl's attack was sucked into a pink and black portal that appeared in front of the twins.

"Damn! So close!" Adrian cussed from behind me.

"She better switch her Neo to defense mode, or she'll lose him next turn." Syrus pointed out.

"I end my turn." Mel said.

"So much for saving her Neo." Chazz muttered. Mark chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so sure Chazz." Mark said. We all turned and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Hassleberry asked. Mark turned and looked at us, smirking.

"Oh, you'll see." Mark stated. Mark turned back to the duel and we all followed his example.

"Okay then, my turn." Meg drew a card from her deck. "Now my Eye of Truth's effect activates." The eye of Meg's trap card began to glow an eerie shade of purple. Mel smirked.

"I don't think so Meg! I activate my face down!" My face down card flipped up. "Mystic Space Typhoon!"

"No!" Meg shrieked.

"Ah! Now I see! Brilliant plan!" Bastion complimented. Michael looked at him, smiling.

"She didn't get the best duelist spot at HereRosé Academy for nothin'!" Michael said, smiling.

"My Eye!" Meg yelled. I turned back toward the duel to see a large tornado rushing out of Mel's card. The tornado crashed into Meg's Eye and destroyed it.

"Wait, isn't there still a chance that her Neo will be destroyed?" Syrus asked out of no where. We all looked at Mark, who shrugged.

"Whoever can unravel the workings of my baby sis' mind, I'll pay them a million bucks." Mark said, leaning back in his seat. Jaden leaned over to me.

"Maybe he'll have to pay that sooner than he thinks." Jaden whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Be realistic Jay. I've known Mel for what, 4 days?" I said. Jaden chuckled.

"Time makes no difference." Jaden replied. I rolled my eyes again.

_**Bee beee be bee. (You keep rolling your eyes Jesse and they're going to roll right out of your head.) **_Ruby Carbuncle appeared on my lap. I ran my hand down Ruby's back.

_Silly Ruby._ I thought, chuckling. Ruby curled into a ball in my lap and fell asleep. I looked back at the duel, ignoring the smirk that was playing on Jaden's lips.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Jesse was ignoring me after my little comment about him figuring out Mel's mind. It was rather infuriating that he could ignore me so well. I looked back at the duel. It was still Meg's turn.

"So Meg, are you going to make a move or continue to stand there staring at me?" Mel asked, annoyed by Meg's waiting. Meg sighed.

"I lay one card face down and end my turn." Meg slide a card into her duel disk. Mel looked at her confused.

"Why isn't she attacking?" Syrus wondered out loud.

"She doesn't wanna risk losing her powered up Twins do to guessing wrong." Alexis answered.

"That's cowardly!" Chazz complained. Michael shrugged.

"Meg will be Meg." He said. We looked back at the duel.

Mel drew a card from her deck. She smiled at her card.

"Alright Meg, I summon my Outstanding Dog Marron!" Mel said, placing a card on her duel disk. Marron appeared on the field at Dark Magician Girl's feet. Marron scratched the back of his head.

_**It's about time you summoned me. **_Marron complained. Mel rolled her eyes. Mark started laughing. Jesse and I looked at him.

"What's so funny?" Jesse asked. Mark looked at him, still laughing.

"Just Mel. Just a little memory." Mark explained. Jesse and I cocked an eyebrow. I was about to ask what he meant when he raised his hand to stop me. "I'll tell you guys about it later." Jesse and I looked at each other and shrugged. We turned back and looked at the duel. Meg was staring at Marron in confusion. She shook away her confusion and looked at Mel smiling.

"I activate my trap card! Just Desserts!" Meg yelled, revealing her face down. Mel looked at the card in shock.

"Shit." Mel muttered. Meg smirked.

"Now you lose 1500 points, 500 points for every monster on your side of the field." Out of Meg's trap card, a ghostly hand shot out and flew towards Mel. The hand grabbed Mel's left shoulder and sent a shock through her body. Mel screamed in pain as her life points fell.

**Mel: 2500**

**Meg: 2150**

The hand disappeared and Mel fell down on her right knee, her right hand grasping her left shoulder in pain. She was breathing deeply through her nose.

"Hurt, huh?" Meg mocked. Mel glared up at her. Mel rose to her feet and regained her stance. She looked like she was about to say something when her coughs interfered. Mel threw her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle her cough. I heard Mark shift in his seat. Chancellor Sheppard walked around the stage and stood behind Mel.

_**xXx**_

_**Mel's POV**_

"Mel, are you okay?" Chancellor Sheppard asked me. My cough refused to let up enough to let me speak so I just nodded. Chancellor Sheppard wasn't very convinced.

"Mel…" Chancellor Sheppard began to warn. I breathed deeply, the cough finally subsiding.

"I'm fine Chancellor Sheppard, honestly." My voice was hoarse but Chancellor Sheppard knew better than to try to change my mind. He just sighed and nodded. He returned to his previous seat. I looked back at Meg. She was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. She looked at me but said nothing more.

"Are you going to make your move?" Meg asked me, getting right back to business. I smirked. That was the one thing I liked about Meg, she didn't care about my cough, only my dueling skills and how they rivaled hers.

"Yeah." I said. I looked at my Dark Magician Girl. She was looking at me. She nodded. "Dark Magician Girl, attack Meg's Twin's now!" Dark Magician Girl jumped into the air again, her wand rose above her head. A ball of pink magic appeared at the end of her wand. She waved her wand in front of her, throwing the ball at the Twins. With a scream of pain, the Twins were destroyed. Meg flew her arms in front of her face to protect it from the particles of her twins flying towards her. She lost 500 life points.

**Mel: 2500**

**Meg: 1650**

Meg glared at me. I smirked.

"Neo, would you mind ending this duel? Attack Meg directly with Magic Sword Slash!" Neo jumped into the air, slicing his sword through the air, creating a line of blue magic. The magic slash flew toward Meg, slicing through her chest. Meg jolted forward when the attack hit her chest. Her life points fell to 0.

**Mel: 2500**

**Meg: 0**

_**xXx**_

_Okay, hope you guys enjoyed. Review!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	10. Beach Time Fun

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy: )_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, and Mel ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"That's that. Mel is the winner!" Chancellor Sheppard stepped on the stage. The crowd cheered. Meg and Mel shook hands. Mark stood up. We all look at him.

"What's up Mark?" Michael asked. Mark looked at him and smiled.

"I ain't gonna sit up here all day. Let's get down there!" Mark said. Mark walked down the aisle toward the stairs. We all looked at each other and shrugged. We followed Mark down the stairs. Mel and Meg got off the dueling platform. Mel saw us walking towards her and walked over to us. Mark ran over to Mel and scooped up in a hug, swinging her around. Mel started laughing at her brother's enthusiasm.

Mark set her back down on the ground so her back was to us. Mel punched Mark in his chest playfully.

"Mark, quit swinging me around like a rag doll!" Mel ordered, still laughing. Mark looked at her, fake hurt on his face.

"What? An older brother can't be proud of his sister's victory?" Mark fake cried. Mel smirked.

"There is a fine line between proud and insane." Mel pointed out. Mark chuckled and ruffled her hair. Mel smacked his hand away. She glared playfully at him.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Mindy asked. Mel turned around and looked at us and shrugged.

"Well, we could…I have no idea." Mel said. We all laughed slightly.

"Well, there's no classes today." Jasmine pointed out. We all looked at her. There was a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What are you planning Jasmine?" Alexis asked. Jasmine smirked at her…evilly?

"Well, it's a lovely day, not a cloud in the sky…" Jasmine drifted off from her statement. Marron appeared at Mel's feet.

_**I don't like where this is going.**_ Marron moaned. Mel giggled and knelled down next to Marron. She wrapped her hands around his chest and picked him up. She supported him with one hand. The arm that she was supporting Marron with was pressed against her chest.

"Would you spit it out already Jasmine?!" Chazz yelled, getting impatient. Jasmine ignored him.

"Mindy and I were thinking…" Jasmine began, Chazz and Blair interrupted her.

"There's a problem right there." They mumbled. Everyone snickered except Mindy and Jasmine, who shot death glares at the two, who just smirked.

"You were saying Jasmine." Mel said. She's one to getting to the point. Jasmine looked at her and smiled.

"Well, since it's only one…" Jasmine looked at all of us.

"Yes?" I pressed. Jasmine smiled.

"LET'S GO TO THE BEACH!" Jasmine yelled. We all stared at her.

"The beach?" Jesse asked. Mindy and Jasmine nodded. We all looked at each other.

_**I knew I didn't like where this was heading.**_ Marron mumbled. Mel giggled at Marron.

"Come on Marron, live a little." Mel whispered to him. Marron glared at her. Mel smirked. "Payback's a bitch huh?" Marron rested his head on Mel's chest.

_**Oh be quiet and just answer them before they jump right out of their skin.**_ Marron said. Mel laughed slightly and looked at Mindy and Jasmine.

"Sounds like fun." Mel said, smiling. Mindy and Jasmine started jumping up and down again.

"Well, why not." Alexis said.

"I guess. Sounds like fun." Jesse said.

"Count me in!" I yelled. Mindy and Jasmine looked at everyone. There was a chorus of "Sures" and "Why Nots". We started to leave the arena when Mel looked at Mark, who was walking on the right of her.

"Mark, where are you staying?" Mel asked. Mark looked at her.

"I actually have no idea." Mark stated. Mel groaned at the stupidity of her brother.

"Where are you staying Atticus?" Alexis asked her brother. Atticus smiled and wrapped his arm around Chazz.

"Why at my good buddy Chazz's of course." Atticus said, smiling. Chazz looked up at him in shock.

"You have another buddy named Chazz?" Chazz asked. Atticus laughed at Chazz.

"You're my only buddy named Chazz Chazz." Chazz groaned.

"Lucky me." He mumbled. We all laughed at Chazz. Michael looked at Mark.

"You can stay with me Mark. I have no roomies yet so there's plenty of room." Michael said. Mark nodded.

"Thanks Michael." Mark said. Michael nodded.

"No prob." He said. Mel rolled her eyes.

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

We exited the arena and looked at each other. The girls needed to go to their dorms and change.

"Wait a minute, Mark, do you have your swimsuit?" Blair asked. Mel groaned when Mark opened his mouth to answer.

"Are you kidding me? He could be going to Antarctica and STILL pack his swim trunks, just in case." Mel stated. Mark chuckled.

"That's a little far fetched, don't you think Mel?" Mark asked, chuckling. Mel shook her head.

"Not one bit." She said. Mark smirked.

"What about Atticus?" Adrian asked.

"Mindy told me to bring it." Atticus said. Mel looked at Mindy.

"Did you have this all planned out or something?" Mel asked. Mindy and Jasmine suddenly took great interest in cloud formations. Mel sighed.

"We'll meet you guys at the beach." Alexis said. We nodded and the girls headed off towards their dorm. We all headed to our dorms to grab our swim trunks.

_**xXx**_

Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, and I were the first ones at the beach. Syrus, who was wearing baby blue swim trunks, and Hassleberry, army green, ran off towards the water. Actually, Hassleberry was the one running off towards the water. He was dragging a screaming Syrus with him. Jaden and I both laughed at them and decided to sit down on the towels we brought. Jaden, clad in deep crimson swim trunks, stretched out on his towel, his arms folded behind his head. I, wearing my favorite pair of teal swim trunks, leaned against the smoothed rock that we were seated in front of.

"Ah, there they are!" Axel's voice yelled. Jaden and I turned to see Axel, Adrian, Jim, and Shirley running towards us. Axel was in flame patterned swim trunks, Adrian in cloud patterned, and Jim in fossil patterned trunks. Shirley had one of those swimmer's caps tied around her head. Jaden and I smiled at them.

"Hey guys." Jaden greeted. They walked over to us.

"'Ello mates." Jim greeted. Shirley looked and saw Hassleberry and Syrus in the water. She scurried over to the water and got in. Syrus saw her and shrieked.

"CROCIDIALE!" He yelled, trying to swim away from Shirley, who only wanted to play. We all laughed at Syrus. Shirley was chasing him, thinking it was only a game. Jim ran over to the water.

"Come here girl. Stop chasing Syrus around." Jim called. Shirley swam over to him and they played around in the water. I looked back at Axel and Adrian. They walked over to another smoothed rock and laid down on their towels. I looked at my watch. It was only one thirty.

"Waiting for some Jesse?" Jaden teased. I looked at him. He was also eyeing my watch.

"Are you?" I asked. Jaden looked at me. He looked away, shaking his head.

"What was all that screaming?" Mark's voice asked. Jaden and I turned to see Mark and Michael standing there. Michael was in dark green swim trunks with Baby Dragon printed on them. Mark was wearing a pair of black swim trunks with a mid-evil dragon on it, breathing fire.

"It was Syrus. Shirley wanted to play." Jaden said. Mark looked at him.

"Shirley?" He questioned.

"Jim's pet crocodile." I answered. Mark looked at me wide-eyed. He opened his mouth to say something when another voice interrupted him.

"Well, where are the girls?" Atticus' voice asked. He ran up and stood next to Michael. Atticus was wearing deep purple swim trunks.

"Don't know." Michael answered. Atticus sighed.

"Boo!" Mindy's voice came from behind Atticus. Atticus jumped in shock. We all laughed at him as he fell on the ground. He turned and saw Mindy standing there. She was wearing a dark red bikini. Jasmine walked up and stood next to Mindy. She was wearing a pitch black bikini.

"That was mean Mindy!" Atticus yelled. Mindy smirked.

"Whoever said she was nice?" Blair asked. Blair walked around Atticus. She was wearing a navy bikini but her top was more like a spaghetti strapped shirt that ended just above her belly button. Mindy stuck her tongue out at Blair, who ignored her and threw her towel down next to the rock that Jaden and I were sitting in front of. She walked over to water and joined Jim, Hassleberry, Syrus, and Shirley, who appeared to be playing Marco Polo.

"Where's Lexiy?" Atticus asked, scanning the area for Alexis. Jasmine sighed.

"She went to get Mel." She said. Atticus stood up and brushed the sand off his shorts.

"Well then…" Atticus said. Atticus took off towards the water, diving into it when he was far enough out. He splashed Syrus when he did. Mindy and Jasmine soon joined them, leaving Jaden, Mark, Michael, and I sitting there. Mark stretched and looked around.

"Very nice." Mark commented. Jaden nodded.

"Yup." He said. Michael stood and walked over to where Adrian and Axel were sitting. They saw him coming and nodded in his direction. Michael sat down next to Axel and started talking to him and Adrian.

"Quite diverted aren't we?" Alexis' teasing voice asked. Jaden and I turned to see Alexis and Mel standing there. Alexis was wearing a blue bikini. Mel was wearing a blue floral patterned bikini with a short skirt as the bottom.

Mel walked over to me and sat down next to me. Alexis walked around us and sat down next to Jaden. They were sitting so close they were almost leaning on us. Mark ran off toward the water to join the fun game of Marco Polo, which now consisted of Mark, Atticus, Jim, Syrus, Hassleberry, Mindy, Jasmine, Blair, and…Shirley.

"I think Shirley's it." Mel said. We laughed.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Around three, the game of Marco Polo finally died off. Mindy and Jasmine handed out food.

"You guys must have had this planned." Mel accused when Mindy handed her a sandwich. Again, Mindy and Jasmine became very interested with cloud formations. Mel rolled eyes. She bit into her sandwich and then her coughs acted up again. She quickly turned away from everyone. Jesse quickly set his sandwich down and leaned on his left knee and his right hand was on Mel's back. He was looking at her, talking to her. Mel kept nodding but said nothing. Everyone was staring at Mel and Jesse. Jesse was now rubbing Mel's back.

I heard Mark shift in the sand. I looked at him. He was glaring at Jesse, probably feeling his protective brotherly instincts kicking in. I opened my mouth to say that he couldn't have picked a better boy for Mel to be with but I knew Jesse would totally kill me if I did so I slammed my mouth shut.

After about a minute, Mel's cough finally subsided. Jesse asked her one last thing, she nodded, and then Jesse leaned back against the rock. Mel followed, except she was leaning on Jesse's arm. Everyone was looking at her.

"I'm fine." She said. Everyone gave her one last look then shrugged and went back to eating. I looked at Jesse. Jesse looked at me. He shook his head. He knew I wanted to know what happened but with the head shaking, he was saying later. I nodded, knowing that this is something I wouldn't forget.

**_xXx_**

We finished our lunch and everyone went back to what they were doing before lunch. Mark, being the sweet older brother that he is, asked Mel if she was okay.

"I'm fine now go play." Mel ordered, shaking her hands towards the water. Mark smirked and ran off towards the water.

"I kinda wish Atticus would listen to me like that." Alexis said. Mel laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder who's really oldest." Mel said. Alexis nodded.

"I know that feeling." She said. Alexis sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. I felt heat flood to my face but I said nothing. I heard Jesse chuckle next to me. I looked at him. Mel was leaning on him more than Alexis was me. He had his arm wrapped around her back and Mel's head was resting on the front of his shoulder. Sorta on his shoulder, sorta on his chest. I opened my mouth to say something when a voice interrupted me.

"Mel!!!!" A voice yelled. We all turned to see about ten freshmen girls and ten freshmen boys running towards us. Meg was amongst the girls and she did not look pleased with . They all stopped about five feet away from us, eyeing Mel.

"What?" Mel asked, annoyed. She obviously didn't want to deal with them right now.

"You know about the freshmen dance, right?" A girl asked. She had curly shoulder length red hair and light blue eyes. She was an Obelisk.

"Yes May, everyone does." Mel said in a bored tone.

"Well, guess what?" A boy with bleach blonde hair and emerald green eyes said. He was a Ra. Mel looked at him.

"What?" She said with fake curiosity. The boy smiled sheepishly.

"Well, we need a little help thinking of a theme." The boy said. Mel looked at him

"And you come running to me?" Mel asked, annoyed. The boy shook his head.

"We asked every other freshmen first." The boy defended.

"So now I'm the last freshmen." Mel teased. The boy opened his mouth to say something when Mel spoke up again. "Kidding Davis." Mel said. Davis shut his mouth.

"So…" May began to say. Mel looked at her.

"Give me till Monday." Mel said. May and Davis smiled and ran off, which everyone else in tow.

"That was weird." Alexis noted.

"Yup." Mel agreed. Silence fell.

"So…" I began. They all looked at me. "What time is the sleepover tomorrow?" I asked. They shrugged.

"SEVEN O'CLOCK!" Mindy and Jasmine yelled from the water. We all looked at them in shock.

"Do they have super hearing or something?" Mel whispered. Suddenly, Atticus jumped out of the water from behind them and scared them.

"Or something." We all said in unison.

_**xXx**_

_Alright, hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is the sleepover. _

_Also, I have a request for everyone._

_Please go to my profile and click on my homepage._

_My homepage is my fanfic website. I started it a few weeks ago. There you can see everything you need to know about any of my fanfics._

_If the link doesn't work, I'll also have the link listed in my profile._

_Okay, that's enough rambling._

_Anyway, don't forget to review!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	11. Movies, Pizza, and Mountain Dew

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy: )_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards. I also don't own the Pepsi corporation or any of their by-products…No matter how much I wish I DID own Mt. Dew. –pouts-**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, and Mel ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Okay, where are Mindy and Jasmine?" Chazz complained. It was seven fifteen and Mindy and Jasmine were not yet at the sleep over, even though it was their idea. I shrugged.

"No clue." I said. Chazz mumbled something under his breath. Everyone, except Mindy and Jasmine of course, were at Chazz's dorm. Mel and Alexis were sitting on a couch. Both of them were dressed in faded blue jeans. Mel was wearing a blue sleeveless blouse and Alexis was wearing a blue tee shirt. Jesse and I, dressed in faded blue jeans and our dorm colored tee shirt, were sitting in front of them. Mel kept twirling some of Jesse's hair around her index finger on her right hand. Alexis kept running her fingers through my hair, not that I minded.

Chazz was standing on the top step of his stairs, his arms folded across his chest. Chazz was dressed in dark denim jeans and a black tee shirt. Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, and Aster were sitting on the couch on the other side of the stairs. Syrus was in light blue jeans and a baby blue tee shirt. Hassleberry was in his army cargo pants and a green army tee shirt. Bastion was in blue jeans and a yellow tee shirt. Aster remained in his suit.

Adrian, Axel, and Michael were sitting on the couch next to the one Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, and Aster were on. Michael was in black pants and a white tee shirt with red sleeves. Adrian and Axel were still dressed the same. Atticus and Mark were sitting on the ground leaning against the wall in front of the couch that Alexis, Mel, Jesse, and I were on. Atticus was wearing white pants and a purple shirt. Mark was in slacks and a white tee shirt that said "I (red heart) 'I (red heart)' shirts." Blair and Jim were sitting in front of the couch that Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, and Aster were occupying. Blair was in brown cargo shorts and a red sleeveless shirt that stopped just after her rib cage. Jim was dressed the same. Shirley was lying on the ground next to him.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Mindy and Jasmine jumped in the room. They were carrying bags and bags of stuff. Everyone turned and faced them. Alexis continued to run her fingers through my hair and Mel continued to twirl Jesse's hair. Mindy and Jasmine were in matching white skirts and blue tube tops. Chazz glared at the breathless girls.

"What the hell took you guys so long!?" Chazz yelled. Mindy glared at him.

"We were finding a few last minute things thank you very much!" Mindy yelled back.

"We've been waiting," Chazz looked at his watch, "Almost twenty minutes for you!" Chazz yelled again. Mindy and Jasmine paid him no mind and walked right past him. They set their bags down on the ground.

"So what's the agenda for tonight?" Bastion asked. Mindy was digging through one of the bags.

"Well first we're going to watch a movie and eat dinner." Mindy said. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled out a DVD.

"What movie is that?" Syrus asked. Mindy looked at him mischievously.

"You'll see." Mindy said. Syrus gulped.

"And, might I ask, what's for dinner? Or is that a surprise too?" Chazz asked as he fell to the ground next to Blair. Jasmine opened her mouth to answer Chazz when there was a knock on the door. Jasmine smiled and ran to the door. Everyone looked at each other.

Jasmine opened the door and standing there was a pizza delivery guy. He was holding three boxes of pizza.

"Pizza?" Mel wondered out loud.

"How the heck did you guys get it on the island?" Alexis asked Mindy. Mindy smiled.

"Now Lex that is mine and Jasmine's little secret." Mindy said. Alexis opened her mouth to say something when the door slammed close. Jasmine walked down and set the boxes of pizza on a table the magically appeared out of no where.

"Where did that table come from?" Atticus asked, looking all around the room. Mindy and Jasmine just smiled and shook their heads.

"You know, all this secrecy crap is getting extremely annoying." Adrian said. Mindy and Jasmine giggled but said nothing. Jasmine opened the lids to the pizza and the smell of pepperoni pizza filled the air, making my mouth water.

"Alright, come get some!" Mindy called.

_**xXx**_

Everyone sat back down where they were before. We all had about two slices of pizza. Hassleberry looked up from his slice of pizza.

"Alright, so we have pizza. What about drinks?" He asked.

"Oh! Right!" Mindy set her pizza down and handed the plate to Jasmine. She ran over to the bags that sat underneath the table. She began digging through a bag. She pulled out a bag of plastic cups and set them on the table. She also pulled out a permanent marker and set it on the table. Then she pulled out three two liter bottles of Pepsi.

"Pepsi? That's it?" Blair asked. Mindy glared at her a pulled out three more two liter bottles, only this time, of Mountain Dew. Mel was about to take a bite of her pizza when she saw the Mountain Dew. She stopped in mid bite and stared at the Mountain Dew. She smiled.

"Mountain Dew…" Mark said slowly. Mindy nodded.

"Yup." She said. Mark looked at Mel, who was still staring at the Mountain Dew.

"Mel…" Mark said. Mel jolted a little like she was being dragged from another train of thought. She looked at Mark.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly, slightly cocking her head to the right.

"No Mountain Dew for you." Mark ordered. Mel pouted.

"Why?" She whined.

"Gee, I wonder why." Mark rolled his eyes. Mel continued to pout.

"Why can't she have Mountain Dew?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, is she like allergic to something in it?" Alexis asked. Mark snorted.

"I WISH she was allergic to something in it." Mark said.

"Grrr…" Mel growled at Mark, who just smirked.

"I'm confused." Aster stated. Michael sighed.

"You've seen _Hoodwinked_? Right?" Michael asked. Aster nodded. "Well, you know that squirrel, Twitchy I think his name is."

"Yeah." Aster said.

"Well, remember when the Wolf gave him coffee?" Michael asked again.

"Yup." Aster replied.

"Well, Mel is Twitchy and Mountain Dew is her coffee." Michael explained. Everyone thought a moment.

"So she gets extremely hyper on Mountain Dew?" Alexis asked. Mark and Michael nodded.

"Extremely." Mark said. Everyone looked at Mel, who was shooting death glares at both Michael and Mark.

"Traitors…" She muttered. Marron appeared in the space between Alexis and Mel.

_**She'll get Mountain Dew. She always does.**_ Marron said. Mel ran her hand down his back.

"Of course." She agreed smiling.

Suddenly, Chazz stood up from his spot on the ground. He set his pizza down where he was sitting and whipped his hands on his pants. Chazz walked over to the table, opened the bag of plastic cups, grabbed and uncapped the marker, and wrote something on the cup. He set the marker down and grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew, unscrewed the lid, and poured some into the cup. When the cup was nearly full, Chazz set the bottle down and picked up the cup. Chazz walked over to Mel and handed her the cup of Mountain Dew. Mel took the cup without a moment's hesitation.

"Why did you just do that Chazz?" Bastion asked, sighing. Chazz smirked and walked back over to his seat. Chazz picked up his pizza and sat back down.

"Because I wanted to." Chazz said. Mark looked at him.

"No, you did it because you hate me!" Mark said dramatically, throwing his head back, flinging his hair. Mel smacked herself on her forehead. Her cup was on the ground next to Jesse. Chazz stared at Mark.

"How did you know?" Chazz asked seriously. Mark stared at him, mouth agape.

"Okay, before this gets any uglier, can we just start the movie?" I said before Chazz could retort.

"I'll let everyone get their drinks before I start the movie." Mindy said. Everyone but Mel stood up and went and got their drinks.

_**xXx**_

Jasmine shut off the lights and Mindy started the movie. I swear, they were so excited to see our reactions.

The movie was _I Know What You Did Last Summer_. How evilly appropriate. During the opening credits, Syrus screamed. Apparently, Hassleberry ran his hand up his back slowly. Everyone laughed, except Syrus of course, who smacked Hassleberry and swore revenge.

After that, everything was pretty quiet while we watched the movie. Except for the occasional squeal of Syrus, Mindy, Jasmine, and Blair. Mel and Alexis just kinda gasped but never screamed.

Around the climax of the movie, when the murderer was coming out, as if on cue _**Beer In Mexico by Kenny Chesney**_ began to play…extremely loudly. Everyone screamed, even Chazz. Jesse and I both jumped three feet away from the couch. Mindy paused the movie and Jasmine turned on the lights. Everyone turned and looked toward the direction of the ring.

Mel was sitting on the couch, breathing raggedly, staring at her cell phone, which was still ringing.

"Did you need to have it on full blast!?" Chazz yelled. Mel flipped open her phone, ignoring Chazz.

"You sure picked a HELL of a time to call Emma!" Mel spat into the phone. Mark laughed as all of us were confused.

"Tell Em I said hey!" Mark called to Mel.

"Mark says hey." Mel relayed. "No, just scaring the SHIT out of everyone…Oh you little…_ I Know What You Did Last Summer_ climax…Quit laughing!...Yes I did thank you very much…Ha-ha, very funny…What?...Fine, fine." Mel pulled the phone away from her ear and threw it to Mark. "She wants to talk to you." Mel said. Mark caught it and placed it to his ear.

"Yo Emma!" Mark greeted cheerfully. Jesse and I crawled back over to the couch. We pulled ourselves onto the couch. Jesse sat next to Mel, who laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. I sat next to Alexis who moved so she was sitting closer to me.

"Who's Emma?" Jesse asked Mel. Mel smirked.

"My younger cousin." Mel stated.

"How much younger?" Atticus asked.

"Only a little over a month and a half." Mel said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why did she call?" Mindy asked. Mel shrugged.

"She just calls to talk." Mel said. Then Mark walked back over and handed Mel her phone. Mark was smiling. Mel cocked her eyebrow as she took her phone from him. Mark just walked back to where he was sitting without a word. Mel placed her phone to her right ear, the side that wasn't close to Jesse's ear.

"Okay, why does Mark look like he did that time you guys through me a surprise party?" Mel asked. Everyone looked at each other while Michael and Mark snickered. Mel stared at the ceiling, listening to Emma I guess.

"Why you little…!" Mel began to yell but she began to cough. The coughs subsided after a few seconds. Mel rolled her eyes and then brought her left hand, which wasn't supporting her phone, and started moving tapping all four of her fingers against her thumb, like someone does when they start mocking someone who is talking.

Mel stopped doing it for a moment and smirked. "No Emma, never." Mel said sarcastically. Mel continued doing it then she brought her hand down. "Maybe…Hey Em, I gotta let you go. I've got like ten pairs of eyes shooting death glares at me…Bye then!" Mel said happily. Then she snapped her phone shut and turned it off. She put in her pocket.

Mel looked at Mindy, ignoring all the gazes on her. "Are we going to start the movie or just sit here?" Mel asked. Mindy looked at Jasmine. Jasmine jumped up and went to turn off the lights. Mindy picked up the controller and started the movie when the lights turned off.

_**xXx**_

The movie ended and Jasmine turned back on the lights. Everyone looked over at Mindy and Jasmine, who were standing up by the stairs.

"Alright, what now?" Blair asked. Mindy and Jasmine smiled.

"Everyone get into a circle on the floor." Mindy ordered.

"But the table is…" Aster looked where the table once was. "Where's the table?" Aster asked. The table was gone, just as mysteriously as it had appeared. Jasmine pointed to the railing behind the couch Jesse, Mel, Alexis, and I were on. The table was up there with all the sodas still on it.

"How did you guys get it up there?" Jim asked. Mindy and Jasmine shook their heads.

"You girls are getting very annoying." Axel muttered. Mindy and Jasmine glared at him.

"Just get in a circle everyone." Jasmine ordered again. Everyone sighed and stood up. We all walked to the center of the room and sat down in a circle. Me, Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, Chazz, Blair, Bastion, Aster, Syrus, Hassleberry, Jim, Shirley, Axel, Michael, Adrian, Atticus, Mark, Mel, and Jesse was the order going to the left of me.

"I am not playing spin the bottle." Adrian said. Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other. Chazz through a bottle cap at Adrian's head.

"You just gave them an idea maroon!" Chazz hissed. Adrian glared at him. Mindy interrupted them.

"Thanks for the idea Adrian!" Mindy cheered. Chazz mumbled something that sounded like "Told you idiot." Under his breath. Mindy continued.

"But before we play spin the bottle, we're going to play a more EXCITING GAME!" Mindy yelled. Everyone stared at her, waiting for her to explain the game. Mindy just smiled.

"We're going to play…"

_**xXx**_

_Alright, hope you guys liked it. I bet the game is kinda obvious but I just felt like leaving like that._

_Also, I have some very important news. This news will make you guys want to hunt me down and beat me with a cold, wet fish._

**I SHALL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL FURTHUR NOTICE!**

_I know! I know! You guys are going crazy right now! Probably getting those cold, wet fish ready to beat me with._

_I'm terribly sorry! But I can't manage to get enough free time to write! _**T.T**

_I'm working on something though that I _**KNOW **_will help me in the end. I'm doing it for __Twin Love__ right now._

_Okay, now I'm rambling. I just want you to know, _**PLEASE DO NOT PM ME ASKING WHEN I'LL BE UPDATING NEXT FOR I DO NOT KNOW! **

_You guys will be the very first to know when I'll be updating next._

_Just _**PLEASE **_understand that I do not like doing this but I have to in order to keep up with school and this and that and gah! _

**I'LL KEEP YOU GUYS INFORMED!**

_REVIEW!_

_-runs from my crazy reviewers who are carrying cold, wet fish-_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	12. Take Your Pick! Truth or Dare Part I

_Hi everyone! Happy Holidays to you all! Here is my present to all of you. Well, part one anyway! That's right, for you own enjoyment, there are three new chapters! YAY! The last chapter will have an update on where I am right now!_

_Anywho, enjoy part one of your present!_

_However, before I begin, I just want to say a quick thanks._

_Thank you Micheal the Archangel for your wonderful idea and all the wonderful truths and dares_

_Also, one last thing. For the sake of this chapter, it will be written in narrative POV. Once the sleepover is over, it shall return to anyone's POV._

_Onto the story!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards. I do not own the truths or dares, that is Micheal's stuff.**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, and Mel ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"We're going to play…" Mindy paused, everyone assumed for dramatic effect.

"What?" Chazz asked, starting to get annoyed. Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other, smiling evilly.

"Truth or dare!" They both yelled in unison. Everyone stared at the two in confusion.

"Truth…or dare?" Aster repeated slowly, trying to take in every word. Mindy and Jasmine nodded.

"Is this a mandatory part of the party our can we just skip this?" Mel asked. Mindy and Jasmine looked at Mel pouting.

"Now Mel, don't be a party pooper." Jasmine complained. Mark looked at Mel smirking.

"Yeah Mel, don't be a party pooper." Mark said in a teasing tone. Mel glared at him, and then smirked at him.

"Alright Mark, I won't be a party pooper." Mel continued to smirk. Mark looked at her almost afraid. "Truth or dare?" Mark stared at her wide eyed.

"Excuse me?" He asked, afraid.

"Now come on Mark, don't be a 'party pooper'." Mel replied teasingly. Mark made a face at her. Mel sighed. "Just pick." Mel said.

"Fine, truth." Mark said. Everyone looked at Mel, who was smiling. Michael smiled, as if he knew **EXACTLY** what Mel was going to ask. Mark foolishly began to drink some Pepsi.

"Were you the one making out with Ms. Heart a month before Michael and I graduated?" Mel asked, smiling. Mark's closed eyes shot open. He gagged and spat out Pepsi everywhere. Everyone started laughing as Mark took deep breaths and coughed slightly.

"What?" Mark croaked out. Mel was smiling triumphantly, Michael was on his back laughing, and everyone else was laughing at Mark because of the Pepsi. They were still confused about the question.

"Were you the one making out with Ms. Heart a month before Michael and I graduated? You know, the cute blonde Duel Monster Strategies teacher at HereRosé?" Mel explained. Mark stared at Mel wide eyed.

"Why would you think I made out with Lia?" Mark asked, blushing. Mel looked at Michael.

"I think we found our culprit." Mel said, pointing at Mark. Michael looked at her, smiling.

"I figured it was him." Michael said, looking rather smug. Mel sighed and looked back at Mark.

"Answer the question Mel!" Mark hissed. Mel giggled, and then leaned back on her hands.

"You go to your Strategies teacher to ask a question and see her startling the lap of another teacher, making out. And this other teacher just **HAPPENS** to be your older brother." Mel cringed. Mark laughed nervously. Michael started laughing again. Adrian looked at Michael.

"Mind explaining?" Adrian asked Michael. Michael shook his head.

"Not at all. Mel had a question for Ms. Heart, our Strategies teacher. I can't remember what it was about…" Michael began thinking.

"It was a question about the homework." Mel answered. Michael nodded.

"That's right. Anyway, when we reached the door and it was opened at a crack. Mel gently nudged the door with her toe and it opened slowly. Then we saw Ms. Heart, sitting on her knees facing the back of her chair. There was another pair of legs underneath Ms. Heart. She was making out with someone." Michael looked at Mark, smirking. Mark was blushing and became suddenly interested in ceilings.

"And as it turns out it was Mark?" Axel guessed. Michael nodded.

"We thought it was Mark." Michael said.

"What happened after you guys saw…that?" Jaden asked. Michael chuckled.

"We took off running. Ms. Heart's room was in a sorta basement of the school, so we had to run up the stairs." Michael looked at Mel, smiling. Mel glared at him.

"Don't…you…dare." Mel threatened slowly. Everyone looked between Mel and Michael. Michael smiled.

"What does she mean?" Atticus asked. Michael just kept smiling.

"Michael…" Mel said again. Michael just looked at Atticus.

"Mel fell UP the stairs." Michael said, laughter on the verge of his voice.

"MICHAEL!!!!!" Mel hissed. Michael began laughing. Jesse looked at Mel, who was shooting very deathly glares at Michael.

"You fell up the stairs?" Jesse asked, just the smallest hint of amusement on the verge of his voice. Mel looked at him, pouting.

"I just saw my older brother **MAKING** **OUT** with my teacher! I just wanted out of there!" Mel said.

"Yeah, but it was still priceless!" Michael said, whipping a tear from his eye. "She just went **WAM**!" Michael slammed the back of his right hand on the palm of his left for dramatic effect. Suddenly, Michael was hit in the head with a book, sending him flying into the center of the circle. The book fell right next to his face. It was the dictionary.

In Portuguese.

Michael sat up, moaning and rubbing his head. He picked up the book and looked at Mel, who was looking **VERY** guilty.

"You little…" Michael began.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Aster interrupted. Everyone looked at Aster.

"Yeah, this is getting a little out of hand." Bastion noted. Michael crawled back to his spot, sliding the dictionary in some random direction. Michael shot Mel a short glare, who just smiled. Jasmine looked at Mark.

"Okay, Mark. It's your turn." Jasmine said. Mark nodded.

"Oh, one thing before this game starts up again." Chazz said. Everyone looked at Chazz, who was looking at Mark.

"You're cleaning up that pop." Chazz pointed to the Pepsi, which was still on the floor where Mark spat it up. Everyone sighed.

_**xXx**_

"Okay, now that the pop is cleaned up," Jasmine looked at Chazz, who rolled his eyes, "Mark, take you pick." Mark looked around the room.

"Hold on." Mel said, throwing her hands in the air. Jasmine and Mindy moaned and everyone looked at Mel.

"What now?" Mindy asked, slightly annoyed.

"Mark doesn't know anyone here but Michael and me." Mel pointed out.

"So?" Jasmine asked. Mel looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Give it a moment. Maybe it will make a return trip." Mel said sarcastically. Everyone snickered and Jasmine pouted.

"I see what you mean…now." Jasmine muttered.

"Don't take it personally Jasmine." Michael said.

"Yeah, Mel's been like that forever." Mark said. Mel threw a bottle cap at his head, hitting him square in the forehead.

"Having you as a brother and Emma as a cousin makes this kind of attitude mandatory." Mel said. Mark laughed and rubbed his forehead.

"Okay, can we just get this stupid game going?" Chazz asked annoyed. Blair looked at him.

"What Chazz, just raring to get to Spin the Bottle?" Blair asked in a teasing tone. Chazz glared at her.

"I'm just want this game to start! The faster it starts, the faster it will end." Chazz said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. So instead of Mark, who is going instead?" Bastion asked.

"I'll go! I'll go!" Atticus said, raising his hand and jumping up and down without standing up. Everyone stared at Atticus.

"I'm not sure I want to let him go after that." Alexis said. Everyone snickered and Atticus pouted.

"Just go Atticus." Jaden said. Atticus smiled. Atticus looked at Alexis.

"Truth or dare Alexis?" Atticus asked, smirking. Alexis sighed.

"Fine Atticus, just because you're you, truth." Alexis smiled. Alexis expected Atticus' face to fall but instead, it didn't waver.

"Who would you choose to go on a date with, Jaden or Chazz?" Atticus asked. Alexis stared at him in shock. Everyone looked at Alexis. Chazz looked hopeful, maybe too hopeful. Alexis' cheeks turned the slightest shade of red.

"Jaden." Alexis said, somewhat quietly. Jaden smirked and his face became the same shade as Alexis'. Chazz scowled. Atticus chuckled.

"Your turn Alexis." Jasmine said, smiling. Alexis cleared her throat and looked at Atticus.

"Alright Atticus, I know I should pick someone else, but I feel like picking you. Truth or dare?" Alexis asked. Atticus thought a moment.

"Dare me sista!" Atticus said. Alexis smiled.

"I dare you to run through the girl's dorm in nothing but your underwear." Alexis said. Everyone stared at Atticus, who was standing up.

"You're actually going to do it?" Chazz asked; covering his eyes as Atticus began to take off his shirt.

"Of course." Atticus said, pulling the shirt clean off. Everyone covered their eyes.

"Atticus!" Alexis shrieked. "You don't have to strip down in front of us!" Atticus looked at her.

"Then where?" Atticus asked. Alexis peaked out between her fingers. Atticus had pulled his shirt back on.

"Mindy, Jasmine, and I will go with you tomorrow and **THEN** you can do it. BUT NOT NOW!" Atticus shrugged and fell back into his seat. Everyone opened or uncovered their eyes.

"Okay, because Atticus already had a turn, Jaden, why don't you go?" Mindy asked. Jaden shrugged.

"Guess I'll go." Jaden said. He looked at Bastion.

"Truth or dare Bastion?" Jaden asked. Bastion thought.

"Dare I guess." Bastion said. Jaden thought.

"I dare you to sit for the rest of the game in just your boxers." Jaden paused, "Oh! And you have to wear bunny ears too." Jaden smiled. Everyone looked at Jaden in confusion.

"Where the hell did you come up with that one?" Chazz asked. Jaden shrugged.

"I dunno." He said. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. They all looked at Bastion.

"Where am I supposed to get bunny ears?" Bastion asked. Jaden shrugged again.

"I dunno." He replied once more. Everyone sighed. Mel jumped up from her spot and ran off towards where all the bags were. Everyone watched her curiously. Mel found her bag, and dug through it. Then she found what she was looking for. She ran back and threw a pair of white bunny ears into Bastion's lap. Then she fell right back into her spot. Everyone stared at her in shock and confusion.

"Why the hell did you pack bunny ears?" Adrian asked Mel. Mel smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't question Mel's purposes on **ANYTHING**." Mark said. Michael nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we try **NOT** to unravel the workings of her mind." Michael said. Everyone looked at Mel, who was sitting cross legged and rocking back and forth staring at the ceiling, humming some tune.

"I see what you mean." Jim muttered. Mark and Michael both nodded.

_**xXx**_

_There! Part one down. Now, onto part two! Don't forget to visit my friend the 'GO!' button! She'll love you guys if you click on her! Once again, thank you __Micheal the Archangel._

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


	13. Take Your Pick! Truth or Dare Part II

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing. Before I begin, I just want to say thanks again to Micheal the Archangel for his wonderful idea and the awesome truths and dares._

_Remember, this chapter is in narrative POV. Once the sleepover is over, it shall return to anyone's POV._

_Onto the story!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards. I do not own the truths or dares that is Micheal's stuff. I also do not own iPod or any songs that are said/sung/hummed/listened to/and all that jazz.**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, and Mel ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

As disturbing as it was, Bastion eventually did Jaden's dare. With a blush deep on his face, Bastion sat with his arms and legs crossed and his head held high. Mindy and Jasmine snickered and everyone else was still in shock that the dueling Einstein agreed to Jaden's dare.

"Alright Bastion, it's your turn." Mindy said, snickering. Bastion let out a sigh and opened his eyes. He looked at Axel. Axel felt a gaze on him and turned toward Bastion.

"Truth or dare Axel?" Bastion asked.

"Like you even need to ask." Chazz muttered under his breath. Blair elbowed him in the side forcefully. Chazz growled and glared at her. She looked seemingly innocent. Axel cleared his throat, gaining attention back on him. He looked at Bastion.

"Dare." Axel answered. Bastion thought about a dare.

"Well, sense you're very," Bastion looked at Axel, "adventurous, I dare you to sneak into Crowler's room, place Pharaoh on his bed, and set up a video camera, so we can watch the show." Bastion said, smiling towards the end.

_**(A/N: Yay! Crowler Bashing!!!)**_

Axel looked at Bastion confused for a moment.

"Who's Pharaoh?" He asked. Everyone who knew who Pharaoh was snickered, even Chazz cracked a smile.

"Oh Pharaoh!" Jaden called lovingly. Out of the cat archway on the ceiling, where the high beam was, a tan cat with dark brown stripes jumped from the rafter, landing in front of Jaden. He meowed. Jaden chuckled and scratched him between the ears.

"Hey there Pharaoh." Jaden greeted, smiling. Everyone stared at Pharaoh.

"This is Pharaoh?" Jesse asked, pointing at the cat. Jaden nodded. Axel crossed his arms and legs, staring intently at Pharaoh.

"So I have to take this cat," Pharaoh hissed at Axel; Axel sighed, "Rephrasing. I have to take _Pharaoh _and place him in Crowler's bed?" Axel asked. Pharaoh's ears perked up at hearing Crowler. He trotted over to Axel and sat down in front of him. He meowed.

"I think Pharaoh's game." Alexis said, smiling. Pharaoh began to purr. Axel sighed and stood up. He picked up Pharaoh. Axel began to walk towards the door.

"Don't forget to set up video!" Blair called. Axel waved his free hand over his shoulder.

"No problem." He said. Axel reached the door and opened it. He exited the room, closing the door gently behind him.

"Where is he getting a video camera?" Mindy asked. Everyone thought a moment.

"I have no clue." Mel responded. Everyone sighed and looked around.

"So, what are we going to do until Axel get's back?" Atticus asked.

"Wait." Jasmine said. Everyone groaned. It was silent for about one minute. Mel began fidgeting after about thirty seconds. Chazz finally lost it after another minute of fidgeting.

"Okay Mel! What the hell is your problem?" Chazz yelled. Everyone looked at Mel, who was still fidgeting. She glared at Chazz.

"It's…too…quiet!" Mel said slowly. Everyone stared at Mel in confusion. Mark and Michael both sighed and rolled their eyes.

"And, if memory serves, you have a way to fix that? Do you not?" Mark asked, looking at Mel playfully. Mel smirked.

"When do I not?" She asked. Mark chuckled.

"What is going on here?" Adrian asked. Michael sighed.

"Mel has a serious pet peeve with quietness. If it's quiet, she loses it." Michael explained. Everyone looked to where Mel was sitting. She wasn't there anymore. Everyone looked in the corner where all the bags were. Mel was digging through her bag.

"What is she looking for?" Adrian asked. Mark chuckled again.

"If I know my little sister like I think I know my little sister," Mark looked away from Mel and at Adrian, "something to fill the silence."

"Wa ha!" Mel cheered. Everyone looked back at her. She ran back to her spot and slid back into her spot. She stopped right next to Jesse, her legs lying on top of each other. She placed ear bud headphones in her ears and turned on the twenty gigabyte iPod in her hand. Everyone looked at Mark, who was smiling smugly.

"What? I never said she was filling the quietness for all of us?" Mark answered. Everyone sighed. The door opened a moment later and Axel walked in, very calmly. Everyone turned toward him. He walked back over to his seat and sat down. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Okay, where's the video?" Blair asked. Axel reached in his pocket and pulled out his DAP. He flipped it open and slid it on the ground toward Bastion. Bastion picked up the DAP and looked at the screen.

_**On the Screen**_

_Dr. Crowler quietly entered his room. His mouth was moving but no noise was coming out. There was no microphone to record the sound._

_Dr. Crowler, already in his infamous frilly pajamas, wondered over to his bed. Under the pink blanket there was a rather large bump. Dr. Crowler looked as if he was yelling at himself. When he reached to smooth out the bump, probably thinking someone didn't make the bed properly, it moved._

_Dr. Crowler shrieked and jumped away from the bed. The bump moved in a clock wise circle. With a shaky hand, Crowler hesitantly reached for the seam of the blanket. His hand grasped the seam and yanked it from the bed._

_As soon as the blanket was removed, Pharaoh jumped onto to Dr. Crowler's face and began scratching him. Dr. Crowler shrieked and fell on the ground. He was out of site of the camera._

_Pharaoh jumped up onto the table, picked up the camera with his mouth, and ran out of Dr. Crowler's room. We can see Dr. Crowler unconscious on the ground, twitching slightly._

_**Normal**_

Everyone is laughing their heads off, even Mark, who has no idea what that was all about.

"Oh my god." Alexis said, whipping a tear from her eye, "Is it wrong to think that a teacher getting beaten up by a cat is hysterical?" She asked. Everyone shook their heads. Jasmine looked at Axel.

"Alright Axel, it's your turn." She said. Axel looked at Jasmine.

"Can I do a double dare?" He asked. Jasmine looked at him confused.

"You mean like dare two people at the same time?" She asked. Axel nodded. Jasmine looked at Mindy, who shrugged. Jasmine looked back at him.

"I don't see the problem." She said. Axel nodded and looked at Syrus and Hassleberry.

"Syrus, Hassleberry. Truth or dare?" Axel said. Syrus looked at Hassleberry, who was smirking.

"Dare us soldier." Hassleberry said. Syrus freaked.

"Who said I wanna do a dare!?" Syrus asked. Hassleberry looks at him.

"I did private. Now sit down." Hassleberry hissed. Syrus sat down, steam practically coming out of his ears. Axel looked out the window.

"I dare you two to go jump into the ocean." Axel said calmly. Syrus stared at him.

"It's thirty degrees outside!" He shrieked. Axel looked at him.

"It's a dare. You have to do it." Axel stated simply.

"Well, I'll do it. But obviously the pipsqueak isn't going to do it." Hassleberry stated. Syrus looked at him.

"Excuse me! What was that?" Syrus demanded. Hassleberry looked at him.

"I said, I'd do it but you won't." Hassleberry said.

"What makes you think that!?" Syrus demanded. Hassleberry pretended to think.

"Well let's see. You were just arguing with Axel over it." Hassleberry said. Syrus and him begin arguing.

Jesse sighed and looked over at Mel. She was staring off into space, mouthing the words to the song she was listening to. Jesse gently tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What are you listening to?" Jesse asked. Mel pulled out an ear bud and placed it in Jesse's ear. He looks at her confused as he hears very high pitched voices singing _Bad Day._

"_Bad Day_ as sung by Alvin and the Chipmunks." Mel explained, smiling. Jesse smirked and listened to the song. The song was pretty much over when Jesse began listening to it. The next song that came on was one Jesse had heard before. Jesse looked at Mel, who was staring at Syrus and Hassleberry, who were still arguing.

"_Cleaning this Gun_ by Rodney Atkins." Jesse stated. Mel looked at him, smirking.

"Yeah. Love that song." She said. Jesse nodded and listened to the song.

"We'll see who's right!" Syrus yelled.

"Which will be me!" Hassleberry insisted. Syrus growled and ran out of the room as fast as he could, Hassleberry hot on his heels. Everyone looked out the window as they zoomed down the hill toward the ocean.

_**xXx**_

Syrus and Hassleberry sat down in their dry pajamas, wrapped in towels. Their teeth were chattering.

"To-to-told you I wou-wou-would do it." Syrus chattered out. Hassleberry narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're turn guys." Mindy said, dropping a towel on Syrus.

"I got one." Hassleberry said. He looked at Jim, who was currently petting Shirley.

"Jim…" Hassleberry called. Jim looked up at him.

"Yeah mate?" Jim asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Hassleberry asked. Jim thought a moment

"Dare." Jim said. Hassleberry smirked evilly.

"I dare you to dress up in a crocodile costume and pretend to be Shirley's mate." Hassleberry said, somehow keeping a straight face the entire time. Jim stared at him in shock.

"I have to what?" Jim asked in shock. Hassleberry rolled his eyes.

"You know what I said." Hassleberry said. Jim shook his head.

"You can't be serious." Jim stated simply. Hassleberry looked at him.

"Oh, I'm serious." Hassleberry stated.

"And how exactly am I supposed to get a hold of a crocodile costume?" Jim asked. Everyone looked at Jaden. He looked at everyone.

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't even own one." He said. Everyone looked back to Hassleberry, who was holding a costume all ready. Jim stared at him.

"How come you have one?" He asked. Hassleberry chuckles.

"Don't ask, don't tell." Hassleberry stated simply. Jim sighed and stood up. He walked over to Hassleberry and took the costume. He slipped into it and got down on all fours. He waddled over to Shirley. He whisled, getting Shirley's attention. She turned to look at him.

**-Too graphic to say anything further. Jumps to after costume-**

"I'm never doing that again!" Jim stated, forcefully throwing Hassleberry's costume out the window.

"I never knew a crocodile could do it in that position." Mel stated in wonder.

"I didn't know a crocodile could do it like that at all." Michael said. Jim sat down right next to Shirley, who was looking up at him confused. Everyone snickered. Jasmine looked at Jim.

"Jim, your turn." She said. Jim looked at Adrian. Adrian was staring at him.

"Truth or dare Adrian?" Jim asked.

"Pft, dare." Adrian said in a 'stupid question' tone. Jim smirks.

"I dare you to dress up like a cloud and run around campus singing 'It's Raining, It's Pouring'." Jim said. Adrian looked at him in shock.

"I have a cloud costume!" Mel piped in. Everyone looked at her.

"You do?" Alexis asked. Mel nods.

"With you?" Mindy asked. Mel nods again.

"Mel always over packs." Mark stated with a sigh. Mel sticks her tongue out at him. She quickly pulls her ear bud out and hands it to Jesse, who takes it. She sets her iPod on his thigh and runs over to her bags. She rifles through it until she finds what she is looking for. She runs back and throws that costume and Adrian, who has a very grim look on his face.

"Put it on Adrian." Jim orders. Adrian, mumbling some threats under his breath, does as he is told. Jim then stands up and opens the door for him. Pharaoh runs into the room with the small camera that was in Crowler's room in his mouth. He drops the camera in front of Axel, who picks it up and stands up. Adrian walks out the door with Axel following him with the camera. Adrian looks back at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Adrian asks. Axel holds up the camera.

"Making sure you do the dare." He said. Adrian growls but says nothing. Axel throws his DAP at Jim, who catches and flips it open. He walks down the stairs and sits down in the middle of the circle. Everyone scoots closer to see what's on the DAP.

_**On the Screen**_

"_Okay Adrian, start running and singing." Axel said. For some reason, there's sound on this one._

"_I can't believe I'm doing this." Adrian stated out loud. Axel sighs and points that camera at Adrian._

"_Action." Axel said jokingly. Adrian growls at him._

"_Watch it." Adrian warns. Adrian takes a deep breath and starts running up and down the path in front of the main building._

"_It's raining! It's pouring! The old man is snoring! He went to bed and bumped his head and couldn't get up in the morning!" Adrian sang while running around. He did that for about two minutes when Axel stopped him._

"_Alright Adrian, I think that's good." Axel said, laughter on the verge of his voice. Adrian stops and glares daggers at Axel._

"_I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" He asked as they began heading toward the dorm._

"_I doubt it." Axel stated, closing the camera and shutting it off._

_**Normal**_

Everyone is laughing as Adrian and Axel enter the room. Adrian as already removed the cloud costume. He begins to hand it back to Mel when she holds her hands up.

"Nah, you keep it Adrian." Mel said, smiling. She looks up at him. "It looks better on you anyway." She stated. Adrian groaned and threw the costume in some random direction and returned to his spot. Mindy looked at him.

"Alright Adrian, it's your turn." Mindy stated. Adrian nodded and looked at Michael, who looked at him.

"Truth or dare?" Adrian asked Michael. Michael thought for about a minute before answering.

"Truth." Michael said. Adrian thought a moment. When he thought of something, he looked at Michael.

"What is your worst day?" Adrian asked. Mel and Mark looked at Michael, already knowing the answer. Michael takes a deep breath.

"The day my dad was killed." Michael stated. Everyone looked at him.

"You dad was killed?" Aster said, sympathy in his voice, knowing how losing your dad feels. Michael nods.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Mindy asked. Michael looked up at the ceiling.

"Let's not get into the Mindy." Mel commented from the other side of the room. Everyone looked at Mel. Mark nods in agreement.

"It's not the most pleasant memory for Michael, so let's just move on. Okay?" Mark said. Everyone nodes and looks at Michael. Michael looks at Blair.

"Blair, truth or dare?" Michael asks. Blair twirls some of her hair around her finger.

"Dare." She said, looking at him. Michael looked at her, then Chazz.

"I dare you to go on a date with Chazz." Michael said smirking.

"WHAT!?" Blair shrieked. Chazz was about to pounce on Michael but he was well restrained. Michael smirks.

"It's just a simple date. Just dinner." Michael said. Blair looked at him, then Chazz. She groans and sits back down.

"Fine, but just dinner!" She insists. Michael nods.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Chazz asked. Everyone shakes their heads no. Chazz begins mumbling some not so nice things under his breath.

"Chazz, truth or dare?" Blair asked him. Chazz looked at her.

"Dare." He stated coldly. Blair smirked.

"I dare you to poor a bucket of ice down your pants." She said. Chazz looked at her in shock. "And leave it there until it melts!" She added.

"Oh hell no!" Chazz yelled.

"Have to Chazz." Jesse said.

"Yeah, besides, that dare is no where near as a bad as some of the other dares we've been giving each other." Jaden said. Chazz groans and leans his head back. Suddenly, there's a cold bucket on his face. Chazz shrieks and takes the bucket from Mindy. He glares at her. She just smiles playfully at him.

"Hurry Chazz." Mindy said. Chazz jumps to his feet, pulls open his pants and dumps the entire bucket down them. He gasps and starts jumping up and down because of the cold ice. Everyone starts laughing at him as he sits back down. He looks over at Jaden.

"Slacker! Truth or da-dare?" Chazz demanded. Jaden thought a moment.

"Dare." Jaden said smirking. Chazz smirks.

"I dare you not to duel for a week." Chazz said. Everyone stared at him in shock, then at Jaden, who was still staring at Chazz like he was waiting for his dare just a moment ago.

"Jay?" Jesse said. He poked Jaden in the shoulder. Jaden didn't move.

"I think he's gone into shock…" Mel said.

"Damn it Chazz! Take back the dare!" Alexis ordered, glaring at him.

"But I had to poor ice down my pants AND I have to take Blair on a date! He can give up dueling for a week!" Chazz insisted.

"Chazz just take the damn dare back!" Atticus yelled at Chazz. Chazz growled.

"Fine, sense that is the only good dare I could think of, I'll give you a truth slacker. Which would you sacrifice: your precious deck, or Alexis?" Chazz asked.

"My deck." Jaden spoke without hesitation. Everyone who was sitting next to him jumped back in shock at his sudden words.

"Your deck?" Chazz asked in shock. Jaden nodded.

"My deck can be replaced. Alexis can't." Jaden stated simply. Alexis felt heat flood to her face.

_Aw, Jaden. That's so sweet._ Alexis thought. Mindy clapped her hands, regaining attention.

"Okay, Jaden's already had a turn so Chazz, you go again." Mindy ordered. Chazz groaned and looked at Mel.

"Mel, truth or dare?" Chazz asked. Mel looked at him.

"Truth." She said. Chazz thought for a moment. Then he looked at Mel.

"That annoying cough of yours, why do you have it and what causes it?" Chazz asked. Mel stared at him for a moment.

"My cough?" She asked, confused. Chazz nodded. Mel began playing with the fibers of the carpet with her fingers. "Well, that is kinda an odd question Chazz." Mel stated.

"No it isn't." Chazz said simply. Mel clenched her fist in the carpet. Jesse looked at her and noticed that she didn't wanna talk about her cough. Jesse looked at Chazz.

"Hey Chazz." Jesse called. Chazz looked at him.

"What Andersen?" Chazz asked, a little bitter.

"Truth or dare?" Jesse asked. Chazz stared at him.

"It's not your turn." Chazz said. Jesse just stared back at him.

"Truth or dare?" Jesse asked once again. Chazz groaned.

"Truth." Chazz said.

"Why can't you keep your nose out of other people's business?" Jesse asked without even thinking about it. Everyone looked at Jesse in shock for a moment. Chazz growled at him, immediately catching the hint that Jesse was dropping.

Leave Mel alone.

"Fine, whatever. Mel's turn." Chazz mumbled. Everyone looked at Mel. She looked at Jesse. 

"Jesse, truth or dare?" She asked. Jesse thought a moment.

"Truth." He said. Mel looked up at the ceiling, thinking.

"What was your life like before you had your Crystal Beasts?" Mel asked him. Jesse thought a moment.

"To be totally honest, I can't recall life before them." Jesse said smiling. "I know how cheesy that sounds but it's true." Jesse stated with a shrug. Mel nods.

"Your turn." Mel said. Jesse looked over at Aster.

"Truth or dare Aster." Jesse asked. Aster thought.

"Truth." He said in a bored tone. Jesse thought quickly.

"When do you plan on returning to the pro league?" Jesse asked. Aster thought a moment.

"Not for awhile I guess." Aster stated with a shrug. Jesse nodded. Mindy and Jasmine clear their throats. Everyone looks at them. They are standing in the middle of the circle holding an empty Pepsi bottle.

"Time for spin the bottle." Jasmine said smiling. Aster looked at them confused.

"You guys haven't' been dared yet." Aster stated. They smiled.

"Yeah, funny how that works huh?" Mindy said.

"You did this on purpose!" Chazz accused. Mindy and Jasmine looked around innocently.

"Never Chazz." Mindy said. Chazz growled.

"Let's just play." Alexis said, exasperated. Everyone nodded. Mindy and Jasmine set the bottle down in front of Adrian.

"It was your idea so you spin first." Jasmine said. Adrian groaned but took the bottle in his hands and spun it as fast as he could, where it would land, he didn't know.

_**xXx**_

_There is the end to part two. Onto part three! But don't forget to press my friend the 'GO!' button! She get's lonely!_

_-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-_


	14. LipLock Mayhem! Time for Spin the Bottle

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing._

_Remember, in narrative POV. Once the sleepover is over, it shall return to anyone's POV._

_Onto the story!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor its characters nor its cards. I do not own the truths or dares, that is Micheal's stuff.**_

_**Claimer: I own this story plot, title, and Mel ©**_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Why me?" Adrian whined when he looked at who the bottle was pointing to.

_Mindy._

"Come on Adrian. At least it isn't Chazz or something." Blair encouraged. Chazz glared at her. Adrian sighed and walked over to Mindy. He bent down so his face was level with her's.

"Lips!" Jasmine yelled at him, sensing he would just give her a peck on the cheek. Adrian groaned and quickly pressed his lips against Mindy's. He pulled away just as quickly and walked calmly back to his seat. He was conspicuously whipping his mouth.

When he sat back down, the bottle was already spinning. The bottle slowed down and finally stopped. When everyone looked to where the bottle landed, they all burst out laughing.

"Oh that is just beautiful." Chazz said, smirking. Mindy made a face at the bottle, then looked up at Adrian.

"I hate you. Why'd you have to give us this idea?" Mindy asked. Adrian stuck his hands up in a defending manor.

"You are the ones that started it!" Adrian said. Mindy groaned and looked over to the person the bottle was pointing to.

_Jasmine._

Jasmine looked at Mindy.

"Oh come now Mindy. It's not like it's Chazz or something." Jasmine said smirking. Mindy giggled.

"Why does everyone say that!?" Chazz hissed. Everyone laughed at him.

"Because it's true." Blair stated simply. Chazz narrowed his eyes at her. She simply ignored him.

"Come on guys." Alexis said. Mindy and Jasmine leaned toward each other and quickly peaked each other on the lips. Just as quickly as their lips met, they pulled away.

"Now was that so bad?" Alexis teased. Mindy and Jasmine glared playfully at her.

"Your turn Jas." Mindy said, pushing the bottle toward Jasmine. Jasmine took the bottle and spun it as fast as she could, probably hoping not to land on Blair or Alexis. When the bottle stopped, Jasmine let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, now that isn't so bad." Jasmine said, standing up. Aster looked at her curiously.

"What? No coaxing for this one?" He asked. Jasmine ignored him and proceeded toward the person she was supposed to kiss.

_Syrus._

Syrus was blushing furiously as Jasmine approached him. He took a deep breath when she bent down and became level with his face. She leaned toward him and quickly kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back, Syrus fell over.

"Great Jasmine. He fainted." Alexis teased. Jasmine and Mindy giggled. Jasmine walked back over to her seat, leaving Syrus out cold. Hassleberry bent down so he was level with Syrus' ear, took a deep breath and…

"WAKE UP PRIVATE!" Hassleberry yelled as loud as possible right in Syrus' ear. Syrus screamed and shot up into a seated position. He glared at Hassleberry.

"I'm going to kill you." Syrus squeaked out. Hassleberry chuckled and handed him the bottle.

"Oh be quiet soldier and spin." Hassleberry said. Syrus mumbled some mean things and took the bottle. He spun it, however, not as fast as anyone else. When it stopped, everyone started laughing the hardest they have ever laughed that night.

"Oh my god! That's hilarious!" Mel yelled, still laughing. Everyone looked over at Syrus, who was glaring furiously with the person he had to kiss.

_Hassleberry._

"There is no way in HELL I'm going to kiss this dino brained freak!" Syrus yelled, pointing at Hassleberry. Hassleberry growled at him.

"And there is no way in a million, billion years I'm going to kiss a blue haired, four eyed, shrimpy freak like you!" Hassleberry hissed. Syrus growled at him.

"Hey, just kiss already so we can get this stupid game over with." Chazz complained. Syrus and Hassleberry both shot death glares at Chazz, who shot one right back.

"Guys, come on." Jaden said. Syrus and Hassleberry groaned but leaned toward each and pecked each other on the lips for less than a millisecond. They pulled away, spitting at the ground and rubbing their mouths furiously. Everyone laughed at them.

"Alright Hassleberry, spin." Mindy said. Hassleberry groaned but took the bottle. He spun it and because of his huge muscles, he hit Chazz in the head with the bottle. Everyone laughed as Chazz nearly lunged at Hassleberry. Mindy sighed and looked at Jasmine.

"This is getting too dangerous." Mindy stated. Jasmine nodded. Axel looked at them.

"So does this mean the game is over?" He asked. Mindy and Jasmine looked at him in shock.

"Of course not!" They yelled. Axel sighed.

"Well, then, what are you going to do?" Aster asked. However, Mindy was already walking over to Hassleberry with a ball cap filled with papers. She held it out in front of him.

"Just take a name and kiss that person. Very simple and much less dangerous." Mindy said, smirking. Hassleberry sighed and reached into the hat. He pulled out a slip of paper and read the name.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Hassleberry yelled. Syrus looked over his shoulder to read the name of the person he had to kiss. Syrus laughed at him.

"Hey, at least it isn't Shirley!" Syrus laughed. Everyone looked at him.

"You mean…he has to kiss…" Bastion began to piece together. Syrus nodded.

_Jim._

"Well, alright then mate." Jim looked at Hassleberry, who was glaring at the paper as if hoping it would burst into flames. "Let's just get this over with." Jim said. Hassleberry groaned but got up, walked over to Jim, and quickly peaked him on the lips. Hassleberry trudged back over to his spot. Mindy walked over to Jim, who plucked a name out of the hat. He looked at it.

"Hmm, this is okay." Jim said. Mindy peaked at the name. She giggled.

"Well, at least it isn't a guy." Mindy said. Jim chuckled and nodded. All the guys who had yet to be picked let out a sigh of relief. Jim stood up and walked over to the person he was supposed to kiss.

_Blair._

Jim bent down and kissed Blair quickly on the lips. He then stood up and walked back over to his seat. Mindy walked over to Blair and let her take a name. When Blair read the name of who she as supposed to kiss, she was less than thrilled.

"NO FUCKING WAY IN FUCKING HELL!" Blair yelled. Mindy jumped back in shock at Blair's sudden out burst. Blair looked around the room. "SOMEONE JUST END MY LIFE RIGHT NOW! PLEASE!" Blair begged. Everyone immediately figured out who she didn't want to, but had to, kiss.

_Chazz._

"I say we just skip over the kiss and get straight to the next person." Chazz said, not wanting to kiss Blair anymore than she wanted to kiss him. Blair nodded her head furiously in agreement. Mindy and Jasmine shook their heads.

"Sorry guys, but you have to." Mindy said. Blair groaned. She quickly leaned toward Chazz and, almost non existent; she pecked Chazz on the lips. Though it was so short it was hard to notice, both Blair and Chazz were whipping their mouths and spitting at the ground. Mindy sighed at them and held the hat out toward Chazz.

"Pick Chazz." She said. Chazz mumbled and took a name. He looked at the name and groaned.

"Why me?" Chazz whined. Blair looked at the name on the paper. She pointed a finger at Chazz.

"Ha! Lucky you!" Blair said. Chazz glared at her. Chazz looked over to who he was supposed to kiss.

_Atticus._

"Oh come now Chazz. Let's just do this and get it over with." Atticus said, gesturing for Chazz to get over there. Chazz groaned but walked over to Atticus and quickly kissed him. Everyone snickered. Somehow, Chazz magically obtained a bottle of mouthwash and was currently using it.

"Here Atticus." Mindy said, handing Atticus the hat. He pulled a name out at random and handed the hat back to Mindy. Mindy took it and looked at Atticus as he read the name. Atticus pouted at the name.

"Now this isn't fair." Atticus said. Mindy looked at him curiously. Atticus looked at her. "Must I?" He asked, flipping the paper around for her to read. Mindy read it and sighed, nodding. Atticus stood up and walked over to who he had to kiss.

_Alexis._

Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes at her brother and how immature he was being. They kissed back home all the time. NOT IN THE INSESTY WAY! Just, kinda like when they have to make up or when their about to leave and not see each other for awhile. It's a very confusing thing to explain.

Anyway, Atticus bent down and quickly kissed his sister on the lips. It was silent after the kiss, because there was really nothing funny about this kiss. They're related after all. Mindy walked past Atticus as he headed back to his spot and held the hat out for Alexis. She drew a name.

When Alexis opened the folded paper and read who she had to kiss, her face became a deep crimson. Mindy and Jasmine smiled, knowing whose name she drew. Blair was fuming, because she knew who she had to kiss as well.

_Jaden._

"WHY THE HELL IS THE SLACKER SO FUCKING LUCKY?" Chazz yelled angrily. Blair was mumbling some very mean profanities under her breath. Jesse looked over at Jaden and noticed a light reddish tint to his cheeks. Jesse chuckled and nudged him toward Alexis. Jaden shot him a dirty look but turned toward Alexis.

Alexis turned toward Jaden, both their faces burning a deep scarlet. They slowly moved towards each other until their lips were only millimeters apart. Then, their lips met. Now, the last few kisses only lasted barely a second. However, Jaden and Alexis' last about five. Everyone, minus Blair and Chazz, were smiling and snickering by the time they actually pulled away from each other.

Jaden and Alexis stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Jaden cleared his throat and looked to Mindy.

"Let's keep going then." Jaden said. Jesse smirked at Jaden. Winged Kuriboh appeared on Jaden's shoulder. He whispered something in Jaden's ear, something Jesse couldn't hear.

_**Kur Kuri Kurri (Did I sense sparks?) **_Kuriboh asked childishly. Jaden looked at Winged Kuriboh with a sour look on his face. He sighed and reached his hand up into the hat, ignoring Kuriboh's question. Kuriboh sighed and disappeared, realizing Jaden would not be answering his question.

Jaden unfolded the paper and read the name. He nearly fell over when he finished reading the name.

"This is just too wrong!" Jaden whined. Jesse looked at the paper and read the name, wondering why Jaden was acting like that. Jesse's eyes grew wide and he chuckled nervously after reading who Jaden had to kiss.

_Jesse._

"Don't be complaining slacker! You got to kiss Alexis!" Chazz hissed. Then Chazz smirked, concocting a plan. "In fact, I think you should have to be intimate with Jesse." At that moment, both Jesse and Jaden stared at Chazz with huge eyes.

"FUCK NO!" They both screamed in unison.

_If you were gay…_

Jesse looked over at Mel, who was laughing hysterically.

"Did you pick that song on purpose?" Jesse asked. Mel shook her head.

"No," Mel looked at him smiling, "but the irony is beautiful." Mel said, still laughing. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Well, go ahead you guys. And be intimate!" Mindy said, smiling. Jaden looked at her funny.

"Yaio fangirl." Jaden mumbled. Jesse snickered. Everyone looked at the Jesse and Jaden as they moved closer to each other. Mel looked over Jesse to Alexis, who was looking over Jaden and her.

_On three._ Mel mouthed to Alexis, gesturing to pushing the boys. Alexis giggled and nodded.

_One…_

_Two…_

_THREE!_

Mel and Alexis shoved Jesse and Jaden into each other, their mouths colliding wide open. Both Jesse and Jaden stared at each in shock as their tongues "accidentally" slipped into each other's mouths.

Both Jaden and Jesse immidently pulled away from each other, their hands clasped firmly across their mouths. Everyone was laughing at them. They looked at the two very guilty looking girls next to them.

"Did you have to push us?" Jesse asked, whipping his mouth off on his sleeve. Mel shrugged.

"We didn't **have** to." Mel said, looking at Jesse smirking, "We just did." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Okay Jesse. Take the name." Mindy said, holding out the hat for Jesse. Jesse sighed and pulled out a name. Jesse read the name and chuckled slightly. Mel looked at him curiously. He flipped the paper over for her to read. Mel leaned forward and read the name. Mel smiled.

"Well that works." She said, smiling. Jaden looked over Jesse's shoulder to read the name that both he and Mel approved of, even though he already had a feeling as to who it was. He was right.

_Mel._

"Well, okay then. Just hurry up so we can move on." Jaden said. Jesse and Mel leaned toward each other and latched their lips onto each other. Jaden, who was watching Jesse and Mel, out of the corner of his eye noticed that Mark was pretty much restraining himself from lunging on Jesse and tearing him away from his sister. Jaden chuckled.

Jesse and Mel pulled away from each other after about seven seconds. Without even being told or looking at her, Mel reached up and pulled a name out of the hat. She read it and laughed.

"Oh, this is just too weird." Mel commented, standing up. She brushed the dust of her pants and pulled the lone ear bud out of her ear. She handed both that and her iPod to Jesse, who took them and looked at her curiously. She showed him the name on the paper. Jesse and Jaden both read the name and laughed.

_Mark._

"First Alexis and now you, huh?" Jaden teased. Mel shrugged and walked over to her brother. Mel bent down and quickly kissed Mark on the lips, as if it was no big deal. Mel quickly walked back over to her spot and sat back down. She took her ear bud and iPod from Jesse and replaced them to where they were only a moment ago. Mindy walked over to Mark and handed him a piece of paper she randomly pulled out. Mark took it and read the name. He sighed.

"Well, at least I won't be charged with sexual assault." Mark commented. Mel laughed, knowing whose name he drew.

_Michael._

Michael chuckled lowly as Mark quickly walked over to him and quickly peaked him on the lips. Mark walked briskly back to his seat and sat down. Mindy sighed and walked over to Michael. She handed him a piece of paper, which he took and read.

"Now this is just plain creepy." Michael commented. Mindy sighed and pulled Michael to his feet.

"Just go kiss him already." Mindy said, getting annoyed with all the pre-kiss commentary. Alexis and Jasmine snickered at Mindy's annoyance. Michael shrugged and walked over to the person who possessed the name on his paper.

_Axel._

Axel looked unfazed as Michael walked over to him. It also didn't seem to faze him as Michael bent down and kissed him for only a second. Michael walked back over to his seat and sat down. Everything returned to normal as if they never kissed.

"Here Axel." Mindy said, handing him a piece of paper. Axel took the paper and read the name.

"Hm." Was all Axel said. He stood up and walked over to who everyone presumed he would have to kiss.

_Bastion_

Bastion looked up at the muscular African American looming over him. Axel, just as quickly as Michael, bent down and kissed Bastion. He quickly pulled back and retreated back to his seat. Mindy pulled out one last slip of paper and handed it to Bastion.

"We already know who it is." Bastion said. Mindy nodded and stepped out of the way as to the last person who had yet to be kissed.

_Aster._

Bastion stood over Aster. Aster sighed and looked up at Bastion.

"Let's make this quick." Aster said in a bored tone. Bastion rolled his eyes, leaned down, and quickly kissed Aster on the lips. When Bastion pulled away Chazz let out a groan.

"Finally, it's over." Chazz said. Everyone rolled their eyes at him. Mindy and Jasmine cleared their throats, gaining everyone's attention. In their hands they held a piece of paper.

"Oh, there is still plenty for us to do!" They cheered. Everyone groaned. They pouted at the reaction.

"Mindy, Jasmine. It's late and we're tired!" Alexis said. Mindy and Jasmine looked at her.

"How do you know everyone else is tired?" Mindy challenged. Alexis pointed toward Mel. Mindy and Jasmine looked over at Mel. They couldn't stop the "Aww!" that escaped their lips.

Mel was curled into a ball with her head resting on Jesse's lap, asleep. Jesse had his right hand resting on her right arm.

"Is that enough proof?" Alexis asked with a yawn. Mindy and Jasmine pouted.

"Is everyone really tired?" Jasmine asked. Everyone nodded. They sighed.

"Fine, bed then." They said, sounding defeated. Everyone rose to their feet and got ready for bed. Mel woke with all the ruckuses and started getting ready as well. Within then next fifteen minutes everyone was passed out on the floor.

_**xXx**_

_And so ends part three and the sleepover. There were so many other ideas Micheal and I came up with for the sleepover but I don't wanna drag it on forever so I ended it. Sorry Micheal: (_

_Anyway, I hope you guys loved my little Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa gift to you all! I don't know when I'll update again but I think three chapters should keep you guys sane for just a little longer._

_Here's an update of where I am with everything, okay?_

**Twin Love: Complete.**

**Summertime Love: In progress, almost complete**

**War Between Gangs: To be started and completed.**

**Taken Heart: To be started and completed.**

**Back to the Duel: Completed.**

_Alright, now everyone knows where I am. Remember, my 'GO!' friend wants you to click on her!_

_Happy Holidays and have a great New Years!_

_**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**_


	15. Terrifying Nightmare to a Beautiful Morn

_Ello everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter. Onto the new one!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX or anything related to it.**_

_**Claimer: I own everything about this story that has nothing to do with the disclaimer. I think that about covers everything!**_

_**xXx**_

_**Mel's POV**_

**Rocks scattered in different directions as my feet scuffed against the ground. My arms were wrapped firmly around my chest trying to keep my body warm. Breath escaped my blue lips in puffs.**

**I walked around aimlessly in the freezing darkness. I couldn't see anything in any direction. After what seemed like an eternity, I came to the edge of a forest. Some nagging presence in the back of my mind told me I should run in the opposite direction of the forest.**

**I pulled my hands, which were a deathly pale, away from my arms and rubbed my clammy palms against the white summer dress I was in. I cupped my hands over my mouth.**

"_**Anyone in there?"**_** I yelled as loud as I could. My voice was weak, however, and my throat ached after the words passed my lips. A cold wind blew from the woods and made me shiver so hard I thought I was having a seizure. My arms, once again, wrapped around my chest.**

**I took a deep breath and walked into the woods; I ignored the presence in the back of my mind telling me I should run away. Something about these woods seemed familiar.**

**Under the trees, the area around me was pitch black. I couldn't even see my breath any more. There was no path in the woods, no way to tell if I was going in the right direction.**

**After another eternity, I saw an opening about one hundred yards away. I walked a little faster, as the woods around me were starting to give me the creeps. When I was about to reach the opening, my foot was caught underneath a root that was protruding through the earth.**

**I gasped as my body fell to the moist earth. My palms scrapped against the rocks and twigs that were on the ground. My ankle was throbbing. Was it broken? I hissed in pain as I pulled myself into a seated position. I rubbed my hands on skirt of my dress; blood stained the cotton material. **

**My hands reached up and grabbed onto a branch that was hanging above my head. Biting my lip to the point of drawing blood, I pulled myself to my feet. I put most of my weight on my ankle that wasn't swollen and throbbing.**

**Once I was able to pull my focus away from the throbbing in my ankle, I looked around and noticed I was in a clearing. I took one step away from the tree I was hanging onto and fell immediately to the ground, crying in pain.**

**I sat up, my hands grabbing my ankle.**

"_**Who's out there?"**_** A voice asked. I jerked my head up and gasped at what who was in front of me.**

**Standing with all of her weight on one ankle, the ankle I hadn't broken, was…me. A younger me, maybe eight or nine. **

"_**Hey little me! What's going on?"**_** I called to little Mel. She didn't respond. **_**"HEY!"**_** I reached out my hand to grab the hem of the hooded sweatshirt little Mel was wearing.**

**My hand passed right through her.**

**I gasped and pulled my hand back. Little Mel wasn't phased by what I just did. She didn't even realize. Her gaze was fixated on the dark opening in front of her.**

**A dark growl rumbled through the woods.**

"_**Why did you follow me? Can you see me?"**_** A dark, sinister voice asked. A shiver of fear ran down my back.**

"_**What are you?"**_** Little Mel asked. A dark chuckle rumbled though the air.**

"_**I'll take it you can see me," **_**The dark voice said. A growl emitted from the woods. This growl was hungrier sounding than the last growl. **_**"Your soul aura, it's so powerful so...MOUTHWATERING!"**_** Eerie yellow eyes snapped open in the darkness.**

**My breath froze in my chest as I figured out why these woods seemed familiar, why there was a little me, and why she couldn't see me.**

"_**RUN LITTLE ME! RUN!"**_** I screamed as loud as I could. However, little Mel couldn't hear me. And, even if she could, my warning came too late. The dark figure in the woods roared as it lunged out of trees, still somehow cloaked in darkness, and heading straight for little Mel.**

**Little Mel gasped as a clawed hand of darkness found it's way around her throat. She gagged as the hand lifted her off her feet. The eerie yellow eyes looked straight into little Mel's.**

**Little Mel's breath began to quicken, and then stop. Her body fell limp in the dark grasp.**

**And that's when I decided I'd seen enough. I screamed.**

_**xXx**_

Screaming at the top of my lungs, I shot up from where I was sleeping. Light snoring and a few sleepy moans brought me down from my nightmare high. I blinked twice and looked around the room.

All of my friends, plus Mark, were still sound asleep. How they were able to sleep through my ear piercing scream, I'll never know.

My breath coming into my lungs in short, quick gasps. I looked closely at my hands. A few whispers of old, forgotten scars seemed to be screaming at me now. Unconsciously, my hand reached down to rub my ankle.

It wasn't broken of course, but I finally remembered that I **had** broken it once before…while I was wondering aimlessly through some woods in Domino City Park.

I placed my hands over my heart and focused on trying to slow my breathing. I could feel the rapid pulse of my heart on my hands. I looked off into the darkness, not really seeing what was in front of me.

_Why…why, after all these years, did THAT memory suddenly decide to star in one of my dreams…one of my nightmares?_ I thought. I swallowed, trying to hydrate my dry throat.

"Mel?" A sleepy voice called to me from across the room. I jumped, my blanket flying to the bottoms of my feet. I whipped my head in the direction of the voice.

My eyes, already adjusted to the darkness, noticed a moving blanket. Jesse sat up in the blanket. His eyes were glazed over with sleep. I guess he woke up do to my screaming a few moments ago. He reached up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked. His emerald eyes, which seemed to glow in the darkness, held nothing but concern for me. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment, most likely because I was screaming like a little kid only a few moments ago. I thanked god that Jesse couldn't see my face in the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. Jesse's eyebrows knitted together. I could tell he didn't believe a word that came out of my mouth.

"You were screaming bloody murder only a few moments ago," Jesse pointed out. My face flushed a little darker.

"Yeah, I just had a little bad dream," I lied, waving my hand in front of my face in a dismissing manor. _Little bad dream? More like a freaking nightmare!_

"Are you sure?" Jesse pressed. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah," I said. Jesse opened his mouth to say something else but I cut him off, "I'm just tired now. Good night Jesse." With that, I reached down and grabbed the blankets that were pooled at my ankles. I pulled them up to my neck, rolled into a ball on my side, and faced away from Jesse.

I waited, unmoving, for a few minutes. I was hoping Jesse would fall back asleep. However my hopes were in vain.

The sound of shifting blankets made their way to my ears. Scuffing feet worked their way toward me. Blanket and pillows fell to the ground only a few feet away from me. The gust of wind they caused blew against my back, causing me to shiver. There was more shuffling and then silence.

After a few moments, a hand ran gently down my back. I shivered. I rolled onto my other side. Jesse was lying on his side looking at me.

"What?" I asked. Jesse shrugged and laid his head down on his pillow. I looked at him curiously.

"What was you 'little bad dream'?" Jesse asked, slight sarcasm on the "little bad dream". The images of the eerie eyes and little Mel begin held up by a dark, clawed hand flooded into my mind.

"No," I whispered. Jesse nodded but continued to stare at me. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

_That memory…I completely forgot I had it. But…why, after all these years, did I suddenly remember it?_ I wondered. I exhaled in a big gust, and then I rolled onto my side and looked at Jesse. My hair fell into my face.

He was still staring at me. Jesse reached his hand out and brushed my hair back behind my ear. His hand lingered on my face. I placed my hand over his to hold it to my face.

"I'm sorry I woke you," I apologized. Jesse shook his head, his eyes closed.

"Don't worry about," Jesse whispered. I sighed and removed Jesse's hand from my face. I placed his hand on the ground between us; my hand remained on top of his hand.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

I fell asleep only a few minutes after Mel did. The warmth of her hand on mine still remained even in my sleep.

Sunlight burned my eyelids. I moaned sleepily and threw my arm over my closed eyes. I opened my eyes under my arms and blinked a few times. I sat up slowly and rubbed my arm over my eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them for the second time that day.

Sunlight was protruding through the closed blinds of Chazz's room. All of my friends were waking up. Except for Jaden of course. He was still snoring sound asleep. Alexis was running her fingers through her hair, smiling down at him.

"WAKE UP SLACKER!" Chazz yelled. Chazz was standing above Jaden. He poured a bucket of water on Jaden. I assumed it was ice cold when ice cubes clacked against the surface of the floor. Jaden's eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet, shaking.

"_COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!" _Jaden yelled. Everyone started laughing at him as he jumped around trying to warm up. Mark, who was chuckling, looked over at the spot Mel was sleeping. He stopped laughing abruptly.

"MEL!" He yelled. I looked where she was last night. The only things in her spot were a pillow and a blanket. Mark began turning everything over, even looking under pillows, looking for his sister.

"Mel, where are you?" Mark yelled. I stood up and stretched my arms over my head.

"_I'm out here!_" Mel's voice called. Mark dropped the table he was looking under and looked out the window. He blinked. We all got up, quickly changed, and rushed out of the room.

When we got out of Chazz's room, we looked around for Mel.

"Up here loves," Mel called. We all turned to see Mel sitting on the upper railing of the Slifer dorm. We ran up the stairs and stood behind Mel. She turned to look at us. She was smiling.

"Why are you up so early?" Mark asked. Mel pointed off into the distance.

"I woke up early and decided to watch the sunrise," Mel explained. She turned back to look at the sunrise. I looked at it.

The sun was already almost completely over the horizon. The pale blue sky was still painted with shades of red, orange, and pink. Mel turned her head to look at me. She smiled; I smiled back. She patted the railing next to her. I walked over and sat on the railing next to her.

Jaden leaned against the railing next to me.

"Sure is pretty," Jaden said. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure is," I agreed.

_**xXx**_

_**Mel's POV**_

I stared off into the sunrise.

_How could such a terrifying nightmare turn into such a beautiful morning? _I wondered. I smiled.

Suddenly, I felt something warm playing with my fingertips. I looked down at my hand. Jesse was playing with my fingers with his own. I smiled and looked back off into the sunrise. My fingers curled around Jesse's. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jesse's lips turn up into a smile.

_Oh well, I'm sure it was nothing._ I thought. I continued to stare off into the sunset, my fingers still playing with Jesse's.

_**xXx**_

_Yeah! Finally, the chapter is complete! So sorry for the long delay but that won't ever happen again! I promise!_

_Please review! They make me happy! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	16. Starlit Seaside Dance

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Onto the next one!_

_**Disclaimer: Keeping this simple, I don't own YuGiOh GX or anything related to YuGiOh GX.**_

_**Claimer: My lawyer here says that this story, title, plot, idea, and all orginal characters are mine. I'd trust him if I were you**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

**Tuesday Afternoon**

I groaned as I stretched my arms across the desk. Jesse chuckled next to me. We were in Crowler's class and we just finished a test. Now we were sitting there listening to him lecture on about spell cards, trap cards, and monster effects.

I folded my arms across the desk and rested my chin on my arm. Jesse smiled at me and then rested his elbow on the desk. He rested his head on his hand and listened to Crowler rant. I rolled my head over to look down the desks.

Mel was sitting in her seat on the opposite side of the isle. She was actually taking notes on Crowler's lecture! Hmmm…maybe that's why he likes her so much…

Then something hit me. I sat up in my seat and looked at Jesse. Jesse turned to look at me, startled by my sudden movements.

"Jesse, if there was something going on between you and Mel, you'd tell me, right?" I asked. Jesse blinked once. He seemed both confused and startled by my question.

"Of course Jay, you're my best friend," Jesse answered. I smiled and nodded. Jesse knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "Why are you asking?" Jesse asked. I shrugged and leaned back in my chair.

"It's just that you and Mel have seemed…" I struggled to find the right word.

"We've seemed what?" Jesse asked. I turned my head and smiled at him.

"Flirtatious," I concluded. Jesse's cheeks turned a light pink. I chuckled.

Suddenly, Jesse leaned forward in his seat and looked off past me. He smiled. I turned my head and followed his gaze.

Mel was leaning forward in her seat and looking at Jesse. She mouthed something. I couldn't understand her because I wasn't able to read lips.

Apparently Jesse could however, because he chuckled and then mouthed something back. Mel could read lips too, 'cause she giggled and leaned back in her seat. Jesse leaned back in his seat with a smile on his face. I followed in suit.

"Flirtatious," I repeated in a teasing tone. Jesse looked up at me, still smiling.

"Shut up," He whispered back. I snickered.

"Mr. Andersen, could you please tell me the solution to this situation?" Dr. Crowler asked. Jesse and I looked back at the board. Crowler had written some super long situation about dueling…and I didn't understand one word of it.

"Activate your face down magic card, Lighting Vortex, and then attack with your Jinzo," Jesse answered after a moment. I blinked and re-read the situation. Nope, still no clue!

"Correct Mr. Andersen, as I knew it would be," Dr. Crowler praised. Now why couldn't he be that nice to me? He erased the situation and began writing another one. Jesse sighed and leaned forward in his seat. He smiled again. I sighed and looked to see him and Mel mouthing back and forth again. When they leaned back, Jesse was chuckling.

"Mr. Yuki! Give me the answer to this situation!" Crowler demanded. I read the situation and it was even more complicated than the other one. Jesse chuckled at my clueless expression.

I swear, if Jesse gets any jollier, he'll be jollier than the fat guy in the red suit that brings presents to all the good little boys and girls. What was his name again? The Easter Bunny?

_**xXx**_

After being completely embarrassed by Crowler in front of the entire class, the bell finally rang. I stretched my arms over my head and looked up at Jesse; he was already standing up and shrugging on the one strapped book bag his parents sent him.

"So classes are done for the day. What are we going to do today?" I asked him. Jesse shrugged. I stood up and pulled my arm across my chest.

"I vote for just hanging out," Mel offered. She was walking over to us, Alexis following her. The rest of the gang was at the door waiting. Mark was standing outside the door talking to Michael.

Dr. Crowler wouldn't let Mark come into the room during the test and Mark was less than pleased by it. But he eventually gave into Crowler and left…with a huge bruise on his arm from Mel smacking him and telling him to leave. It was actually very entertaining.

"Hanging out sounds good to me," Alexis agreed. I smiled and nodded.

"Hanging out it is!" I said. We walked down the steps and joined the rest of the gang at the door.

_**xXx**_

"Starlit Seaside Dance?" Syrus questioned, reading the name off of the banner than hung in the hall above the ticket sales table. Bastion nodded.

"Apparently that's the theme to this years dance," Bastion concluded. I nodded.

"Pretty good theme," Jim said. At the table sat three freshmen Obelisk Blue girls. One of them looked up and saw us. I recognized her as the girl from the beach the other day. May I think was her name.

May smiled when she saw us. She jumped up from the chair and mumbled to the girls with her that she'd be right back. They nodded at her. May walked around the table and ran to us. She glomped Mel, who gagged as May landed on her.

"THANK YOU SOOO MUCH MEL!" May squealed. Mel tried prying her off of her but May wasn't moving.

"May, if you hug me any tighter I'm going to break in half!" Mel exclaimed. May made a little "oh" sound, and then pulled away quickly. May's face was painted red.

"Sorry," May mumbled embarrassed. We laughed quietly at her.

"You were saying?" Mel asked. May's blush quickly vanished. She smiled at Mel.

"I was just thanking you for your idea for the dance!" May exclaimed. Axel looked at Mel.

"You came up with the theme?" Axel asked. Mel shrugged.

"We were on the beach and I knew the dance would be held at night so I just kinda fit together," Mel explained. Axel nodded.

"Well, we got permission from Chancellor Sheppard and the dance is going to be held on the beach!" May exclaimed.

"That's good," Mel said.

"So Mel, who are YOU going to the dance with?" May asked devilishly. Mel blinked once.

"Me? No, I'm not going to the dance," Mel answered. May's jaw fell.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" May exclaimed. Mel rolled her eyes.

"Yes, that's exactly it." Mel walked over and leaned in to whisper in May's ear, "I'm actually going with the Easter Bunny," Mel said, loud enough for the rest of us to hear. We laughed as May's face turned into a scowl.

"Very funny Mel," May said with a dry voice. Mel smiled.

"I thought it was," She said. May sighed.

"Seriously Mel, you're not going to the dance?" May questioned.

"Seriously May, I'm not going to the dance," Mel explained.

"Why?" May pressed. Mel sighed.

"I don't dance," Mel replied flatly. May blinked once in shock. She shook her head to get rid of her shock.

"Oh, well, okay then. Thanks again for the theme!" May thanked Mel once more time then ran back to the table. Mark looked at his sister curiously.

"Why aren't you going?" Mark asked. Mel rolled her eyes and looked at her brother.

"Weren't you just listening?" Mel asked, "I don't dance." Mark frowned.

"But you're so cute when you dance!" Mark exclaimed. Mel groaned and dropped her head into her hands. We laughed at her. Alexis walked over to her and placed her hand on Mel's shoulder.

"I sympathize with you," Alexis said. Mel laughed into her hands, and then she suddenly started coughing. Then she stopped. Mark looked ready to grab her and dart off to the infirmary.

Mel pulled her head out of her hands and smiled at Alexis. Alexis smiled back. Mel stood up straight.

"Are you going to the dance Alexis?" Mel asked. Alexis shook her head.

"No, I don't dance much either," Alexis explained. Mindy and Jasmine stared at the two of them in shock.

"You guys have **got** to be kidding me!" Mindy exclaimed. Alexis sighed and Mel rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'm not much of a dancer myself," Bastion interjected. Syrus nodded.

"Yeah, neither," Syrus said. Mindy and Jasmine were still in a state of shock.

"Well, why don't we all just skip out on the dance?" I offered. Everyone looked at me. "I don't dance much either so I wasn't going to go." Jesse nodded.

"Sounds good to me," Jesse said. Eventually everyone agreed to just skip out on the dance, much to Mindy and Jasmine's disappointment.

_**xXx**_

**Tuesday Night**

Jesse and I sat in my dorm later than night. Syrus and Hassleberry were in the showers so Jesse and I had the dorm to ourselves. I figured it was the time to ask about what happed on the beach on Friday.

"Hey Jesse?" I called to him. Jesse was lying on his stomach on my bed reading a magazine. He looked over at me. I was laying on the floor going through my cards.

"What's up Jay?" Jesse asked. He flipped his magazine over. I rolled onto my side and faced him.

"What was up with you and Mel on the beach on Friday?" I asked. Jesse looked at me confused.

"Nothing was up, I just made sure she was okay," Jesse explained.

"You're lying," I said. Jesse shook his head.

"I'm not lying Jay," Jesse said. I looked him square in the eye.

"Promise?" I asked. Jesse sighed but nodded.

"Promise Jay," Jesse said. I smiled and nodded. I laid back down and Jesse went back to reading his magazine.

"You know," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" Jesse said without looking over at me. I chuckled.

"Mark looked like he was about to go into 'super-ultimate-protective-brother mode'." I laughed. Jesse started laughing with me. We didn't notice the eerie yellow colored eyes looking in at us from the window.

_**xXx**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Mel sat on her bed reading _The Host. _Her chestnut hair was damp and pulled up into a ponytail. She was dressed in matching white cotton pajamas. Glasses sat on the tip of her nose as her eyes darted across the pages. Marron was curled up at her feet sound asleep.

Suddenly, the window by her bed blew open with a cold gust of wind. The room was suddenly freezing. Mel jumped as the panels of the window slammed against the wall. Marron jumped up on the bed.

**_Wha…what's going on?_** Marron asked groggily. Mel set her book down on the table by her bed. She patted Marron on the head.

"Shhh, nothing happened Marron. Just go back to sleep," Mel whispered. Marron yawned and fell back on the bed. He curled into a ball and fell right back to sleep. Mel stood up from her bed and stood in front of the window. Her arms were folded across her chest; her eyebrows were pulled together as she stared at the window in confusion.

"I could have sworn I locked this…" Mel whispered to herself. She shrugged into off and then grabbed the panels. She closed the window and latched it securely. "Maybe I'm just imagining locking it."

In the darkness, just under the trees, blood red eyes appeared. The eyes stared up at Mel. She pulled the curtains of her window together, shutting out the darkness of the night. The light glow behind the curtain vanished as Mel turned off the lights and went to bed.

A growl rumbled through the air.

**Soon, soon, what we lost shall be reclaimed. You will not get away this time.** A bone chilling voice said. Another growl rumbled through the air as the eyes disappeared into the night.

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Chapter 16 CHECK! Hope you guys liked the chapter!_

_Also, I have a question for all of you guys. My friends say I'm way obsessed with my fanfiction, like unhealthy obsessed. What do you guys think?_

_Remember to review my lovely awesome reviewers!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	17. It's Back

_Ello everyone! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. Onto the next one, and here, we finally reach the plot of the whole freaking fanfic. -sigh- All I can say is it's about damn time!_

_Also, my summer vacation starts this week but I don't know if I will be updating more often. But, most likely, I will! Yay! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh GX, it's characters, it's cards, or anything relating to it. If I did, dammit, why would I be writing fanfiction?**_

_**Claimer: My title, my plot, my idea, and Mel and Mark are mine! Mine I tell you…MINE!**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

**Friday Night**

**8:00 P.M.**

"Would someone please explain to me what the point to this movie is?" Chazz demanded. Right now, the gang and I were watching movies in Chazz's room. We were currently watching _Meet the Robinsons._

"If you'd just watch the movie, you'd know!" Mel hissed. Chazz grumbled and leaned back in his chair.

"Why did Mindy and Jasmine decide to go to the dance?" Syrus asked. Alexis sighed behind me.

"Two cute Obelisk boys asked them and I couldn't let them say no," Alexis explained. I smiled at her.

"That was nice of you," I said. Alexis smiled at me. Suddenly, I was hit in the face with a pillow.

"Shush! It's just getting to the good part!" Mel glared at me.

"There's a good part?" Chazz mumbled. Mel threw an empty bowl at him; the bowl hit him in the head. We all laughed at him.

_**xXx**_

**8:45 P.M.**

It was another forty five minutes before the movie got over. When bastion took out the DVD and put it away, Mel stood up from her spot next to Jesse. She dusted off some loose popcorn cornels from her jeans.

"Well, it's been fun but I've got to go," Mel said. We all looked at her confused.

"Right now?" Michael asked. Mel nodded. "Why?"

"I've just got some things to do so I was going to leave about now," Mel explained. Alexis sat up behind me.

"Want me to walk back with you?" Alexis asked, "This island can be pretty creepy after dark." Mel shook her head.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll be fine." Mel began walking up the stairs. She lightly patter her thigh when she reached the door. Marron jumped up from his place in Jesse's lap and ran up the stairs. Mel waved good bye and left.

"What movie now?" Chazz asked. Michael reached over and put a DVD into the player.

"Let's watch _Zathura_," Michael said. Mark chuckled.

"Looks like we don't get a say in the matter," Mark said as the movie started.

_**xXx**_

_**Mel's POV**_

Chazz's room just disappeared over the hill. I walked next to the woods. The pulsing beat of music came from the direction of the beach. I sighed and shoved my hands into my jacket pockets. Marron was walking along side my feet. He looked up at me.

**_What's the matter Mel?_** Marron asked. I looked down at him.

"Nothing," I said. Marron narrowed his eyes at me but said nothing.

**_Why did we leave the others? _**Marron asked. I shrugged.

"I just wanna make a few calls before it gets too late," I explained.

**_To who?_** Marron pressed. I bit my lip, hesitating.

"Just sensei, mom and dad, maybe Emma…"I let my sentence drift off. Marron looked as if he was about to say something when, suddenly, his ears perked up.

"What is it?" I asked. Just as the words passed my lips, the temperature dropped significantly. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Why is it suddenly so cold?" I asked. I could see my breath. I felt my pupils grow wide; my night mare from a few nights ago flooding back.

I gasped and jumped at the sound of a menacing growl coming from behind me. I turned around to see what it was.

_**xXx**_

**Jaden's POV**

The gang and I were watching _Zathura_. All the lights were off. It was completely dark…

Suddenly, I heard Marron's voice off in the distance.

_**JESSE! JADEN!** _Marron screamed. he sounded panicked. Jesse and I looked at each other confused.

"Did you guys hear that?" Hassleberry asked.

"Hear what?" Adrian asked. Hassleberry looked at the door.

"I thought I heard someone yelling," Hassleberry explained.

"You're probably just hearing things," Blair said. Hassleberry nodded.

"Yeah probably," Hassleberry said. I looked at Jesse.

'_Sense when could Hassleberry hear spirits?_' I mouthed to Jesse. Jesse shrugged. he mouthed something to me, but I couldn't tell what he was saying.

'_I can't read lips!_' I mouthed back. Jesse laughed. Curse him and his ability to read lips!

Before I could ask Hassleberry what he heard exactly, there was a scrapping sound on the door. Syrus screamed.

**_Jesse! Jaden! Open this door! There's a problem!_** Marron yelled.

"What is that!?" Syrus squeaked. I stood up from my chair.

"Relax Syrus," I said. I rushed up the stairs and opened the door, after flicking on the light switch. Marron zoomed in the room at full blast. He tried to stop at the top of the stairs, but he was going way to fast. His feet slid against the carpet. He tumbled down the stairs and slid into the center of the room. If this had been some old fashioned cartoon show, I bet there would have been little birdies flying around his head.

Everyone in the room, aside from Jesse and Chazz, screamed and jumped away from Marron. Jesse stood up from his place on the floor and walked over to Marron. Jesse knelled on the floor next to Marron. I walked back down the stairs and stood next to Jesse. Chazz walked over and stood on this other side; his arms were folded across his chest

"What's wrong Marron?" Jesse asked. Marron sat up; there were stars in his eyes. Marron cocked his head to the side and looked up at Jesse curiously.

**_What are you talking about Jesse?_** Marron asked.

"TALKING DOG!" Syrus yelled. Chazz glared at him.

"Really? Is that why his lips are moving and words are coming out?(1)" Chazz hissed. Syrus cowered farther away from us. Whether it was because of Chazz or Marron, I didn't know.

**_What are you guys talking about?_** Marron asked. Jesse looked at me, his eyebrow cocked.

"Obviously he has sustained serious head trauma," I said. Jesse chuckled and nodded. Chazz looked at me.

"Head trauma?" Chazz questioned. I smiled.

"I'm not as dumb as I appear to be," I said. Chazz knitted his eyebrows together. Then Chazz held up a metal spoon, where he got the spoon, I have no idea.

But I did know it was shiny!

"Shiny!" I exclaimed. I snagged the spoon from Chazz's hand and held it up to the light. The light reflected off the metal and it sparkled like fire crackers.

"Yeah, you are as dumb as you appear to be," Chazz said. I looked away from the fire cracker spoon and stared at Chazz confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Jesse shook his head.

"Never mind Jay, I'll explain later," Jesse said. I nodded and looked down at Jesse. Marron looked between us.

**_What the heck is going on?_** Marron asked.

"I was hoping you could explain that for us," Jesse said. Marron looked at him confused.

**_I've been asking what you mean for the last five minutes,_** Marron said. Jesse sighed.

"You were screaming mine and Jaden's name only a few minutes ago," Jesse explained. Marron scratched behind his head.

**_Was I now?_** Marron asked. Jesse sighed again and nodded. Jesse looks at Marron.

"Why aren't you with Mel?" Jesse asked. Marron, who was currently cleaning himself, froze. You could practically hear the 'click' sound in his head. Marron immediately jumped to his feet.

"Oh my god! Mel!" Marron yelled. Jesse looked taken aback by Marron's sudden outburst.

**_What about Mel Marron?_** Jesse asked. However, Marron could not reply as he was running around in circles…screaming…at the top of his lungs…boy that dog could yell…

"Marron calm down and tell us what's going on," I said, knelling down beside Jesse. Marron was talking way too fast and sounded way too panicked. Jesse sighed, sounding rather annoyed. He reached into the rush of fur that was Marron and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Jesse picked him up and held Marron in front of his face. Marron was wiggling like crazy!

"Calm down Marron and explain, _**slowly**_, what happened," Jesse said, emphasizing slowly. Marron took a deep breath and looked Jesse in the face.

**_It's back and it's after Mel!_** Marron yelled. Jesse blinked once, his jaw clenching together.

"What's back and after Mel?" I asked. Marron continued wiggling.

**_A demon! It's going to kill her!_** Marron yelled. At this, I think Jesse almost broke his jaw. Marron managed to completely wiggle out of Jesse's grasp. He landed on the floor on his feet…like a kitty cat! Marron bolted toward the door.

"Follow me!" Marron yelled over his shoulder…if dogs even have shoulders. Jesse, without hesitation, jumped up and bolted after Marron. I followed right after him. I could hear Mark and Michael running after me. Everyone else followed after them.

Something kept running through my mind as we ran in the darkness after Marron…

What's back?

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter, complete. It seems rather short to me…-checks word count- Yes, it is. I apologize for the shortness. Hopefully the next one will be longer._

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1- There is NEVER a wrong time for an Alvin and the Chipmunks quote!**


	18. What the Hell is that Thing?

_Hey everyone. Glad you liked the last chapter. Also, I'm going to put this story on hold until further notice. The reason being I'm going to finish each of my current fanfics one at a time. This is so I can only focus on one fanfic at a time. Check out my profile to vote for which fanfic I'll do once the one I'm currently doing is done. Here's the next one._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX. End of discussion.**_

_**Claimer: I own this plot, idea, title, and all OCs but Michael.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Jesse, Alexis, Mark, Michael, the gang, and I were following Marron. He had his nose pressed tightly against the ground. The sound of his sniffing was the only thing heard in the cool night.

"Okay, I have a question," Hassleberry said after a few minutes. I looked back at him.

"What's up?" I asked. Hassleberry looked at me.

"How can Marron talk?" Hassleberry asked. Jesse looked at me, shock written all over his face. I felt my own face fall into a stat of shock.

"You can see him?" Jesse asked the shock on his face visible in his voice. Hassleberry nodded. Jesse and I looked at each other. Suddenly, Chazz fell down on the ground. He cussed as he pulled himself into seated position, sitting Indian style. He picked up a blue boot. Alexis grabbed it.

"It's a girl's Obelisk boot," Alexis said.

**_It's Mel's!_** Marron exclaimed jumping up at the boot. We looked at him; his eyes were panicked.

"Why would she take her boot off?" I asked.

"Here's the other one," Mark said. He appeared with another boot. Alexis handed him the one that Chazz tripped over.

"Again, why would she take off her boots?" Syrus asked.

**_Isn't it obvious!?_** Marron yelled. Chazz pulled himself up and glared at Marron.

"Obviously not sense we're asking!" Chazz spat. Marron growled at him.

**_She took them off so she could run faster!_** Marron answered the growl still in his voice.

"Where did she run?" Jesse asked. Marron stuck his nose to the ground again and sniffed. He pointed toward the woods with his snout.

**_That way!_** Marron yelled. He took off running in that direction. We all ran after him; Mark carried Mel's shoes.

_**xXx**_

_**Mel's POV**_

My breathing was ragged and my feet were bleeding, swollen, and sore. My arms and legs were cut by branches and underbrush of the woods. Yet, my instincts told me to keep running and I trusted them.

A growl rumbled through the air. I gasped and ran faster, though my burning lungs ordered my stop. I could still hear it, right behind me, just waiting for me to fall.

I didn't dare look back.

Suddenly, the trees and bushes are gone and I'm standing on a cliff. I blinked, taking a deep breathes. I saw the lights of the dance on the beach.

_The beach! PEOPLE!_ I thought. I turned to bolt in the direction of the beach. As I turned, a clawed, freezing cold hand grasped my throat. I gagged. The darkness chuckled and picked me up of the ground. It moved toward the edge of the cliff, yet remained cloaked in the darkness. It opened its eyes.

Blood red.

My pupils retracted to small circles and I began gasping. I was unable to tear my gaze away from its eyes; they were entrancing. The darkness chuckled darkly and continued to walk toward the cliff.

I felt my consciousness slipping.

_No…not…again…_ I was able to think in the slowness of my mind. I grabbed the hand and tried to pry it from my throat futilely. The darkness continued to chuckle at my efforts.

The darkness toke one last step, reaching the edge of the cliff. The earth it stepped on was soft and it crumbled under our weight and we fell into the ocean. The blood red eyes drifted only an inch away from my own, breaking my eyes from them.

In the fogginess of my mind, I registered myself falling away from the darkness. I kicked out my legs and landed on something hard and cold as ice. There was a dark hiss of pain and then the hand on my throat fell away.

I crashed into something colder than the darkness and I was being pulled under by something. I cracked my eyes open and they stung as the cold rushed into them. I could still see the darkness falling deep in the water about twenty five feet away. I closed my eyes and fell deeper into the water.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

We're still following Marron through the woods. The woods are beginning to thin out onto my cliff.

Marron growled darkly as he continued to run.

"What's wrong Marron?" Blair asked. Marron just growled louder.

Suddenly the woods disappeared from around us and we were on my cliff. Marron ran right to the edge and stuck his nose against some crumbled earth. He gasped and looked around. We walked up behind him.

"What's wrong Marron?" Michael asked. Marron looked up at him.

**_Mel's scent ends here!_** Marron yelled. We all blinked and then looked over the edge of the cliff. The rough sea crashed into the rocks at the bottom.

"Did she…" Axel began to say.

"Maybe Mel ran this way!" Mark yelled. He ran down toward the beach. He didn't look like he was going to take Axel's option. Marron looked at him; he looked almost insulted.

**_My nose never fails Marcus! I would have smelled her if she had gone that way!_** Marron yelled. Mark glared at him.

"It's the only other option!" Mark countered. He sounded desperate for Marron to be wrong. Marron sighed and ran after him. We all followed them down the hill. I turned and started heading down. I slowed up as I waited for Jesse to follow.

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

I turned to follow the gang down the hill when I heard a gasp down in the water. I looked to see Mel bobbing in the water, gasping for breath. I fell to the ground and grasped the edge of the cliff.

"MEL!" I yelled. The gang looked at me in shock. Mel looked up; she appeared to be tired and losing her grips on consciousness.

"JESSE!" She yelled back. Everyone ran over to me. Suddenly, about twenty five feet away from Mel, something completely made out of darkness roared out of the water.

"What the hell is that thing?" Chazz yelled, seeing it.

"What?" Adrian asked. Everyone looked where we were looking. Jaden pointed.

"That thing, it looks like its walking darkness," Jaden said. Everyone squinted in the direction Jaden pointed.

"There is nothing but water there!" Adrian spat, sounding annoyed. Marron began to growl at the darkness with all the growl he could muster. Ruby appeared around my shoulder, cowering from the darkness. Winged Kuriboh appeared behind Jaden's head, cowering in fear.

_**Boss, boss! Protect us boss!**_ The Ojama Brothers begged to Chazz as they appeared and began cowering. Chazz swatted at them.

"Grow up!" He snarled. They ignored his hostility and continued to try and hid behind his head. Chazz gritted his teeth. "What is that thing?" Chazz asked.

"I have no idea," I replied. I stroked Ruby's cheek in a soothing manner. The darkness looked at us, then at Mel. The darkness began swimming toward Mel. She gasped and began to swim toward the beach away from the darkness.

"What the hell is that thing doing!?" I yelled as I jumped to my feet. Everyone who couldn't see the darkness looked at me confused.

"Who cares!? Let's move!" Jaden yelled. We began running down the cliff toward the beach, Jaden and I leading the pack. We looked over and saw that the darkness was closing in on Mel.

"It's going to catch her!" Jaden exclaimed. I gritted my teeth together. I reached toward my duel belt and unlatched it. I handed it to Jaden. He took it and looked at me curiously. Finally, he figured it out, but too late.

"Jesse don't!" Jaden exclaimed. I was already gone. I ran toward the edge of the cliff and dove off the cliff, into the ocean.

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Hehe, gives a new meaning to cliffhanger, doesn't it? Lol, anyway, please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	19. Definantly Isn't Human

_Hey everyone! I'm back!! Sorry it took so long to start updating this story again, but it lost in the polls to War Between Gangs, so I had to finish that one first. I'm going to explain how the posting schedule is going to work._

_Anyway, here's the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: If YuGiOh GX was mine, I wouldn't be writing this little thing we love to call fanfiction, now would I? Therefore, I do not own YuGiOh GX.**_

_**Claimer: Anything and anyone who ISN'T in the anime YuGiOh GX or just plain YuGiOh is mine. Get it? Got it? Good.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Jesse you idiot!

I ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down in the water.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Jim yelled as he ran to stand next to me. The gang soon filled in the spot around us.

"That idiot!" Chazz yelled. I bit my tongue to keep from agreeing with him.

"Where is he?" Syrus asked as he looked frantically over the water. Suddenly, in the middle of the water, Jesse's head popped out.

"There!" I exclaimed. I pointed to Jesse. Everyone looked. Jesse didn't even look at us as he began to swim toward Mel.

"Well, at least his idiocy had a good purpose," Mark said. I sighed and nodded.

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

Okay, maybe jumping off the cliff into the ocean wasn't one of my most brilliant ideas but it was the only thing I could think of!

"Mel!" I yelled then coughed as water flooded into my mouth. I swam against the water toward Mel. She was still swimming away from what ever that creature of darkness was. "Mel! Wait!" I yelled again, regretting it instantly as salt water flooded into my mouth.

I grabbed Mel's arm once it was within my reach. She screamed and tried, uselessly, to pull her arm away.

"Mel, relax, it's just me," I assured her. Mel stopped trying to pull away and turned to look at me.

"Jesse?" Mel questioned weakly. Her voice was hoarse and weak. I nodded and pulled her to my side, pulling the arm I was holding over my shoulder. I wrapped my other hand around her waist to help support her. Her head fell limply on my shoulder.

"JESSE!" Jaden yelled. I turned back to the cliff and looked up at the gang. Jaden was standing on the very edge of the cliff with his hands cupped around his mouth. Jim and Axel stood on his sides with their hands up and waiting to catch him he began to fall.

"WE'LL MEET YOU GUYS AT THE BEACH!" Jaden yelled. I nodded and then realized that Jaden couldn't see me nod.

"ALRIGHT!" I yelled back. Jaden nodded and turned to the gang. He appeared to say something and then they were running down the hill toward the beach. I began to swim in the direction of the beach. I took deep breaths.

"Mel, can you hear me?" I asked softly. Mel whimpered; she could hear me…and she was in pain. I clenched my teeth together and pushed harder against the water. "Mel, if you can, kick your legs and help me," I asked. Mel just whimpered again and shook her head softly. I sighed. "Okay, just hang on then."

The roar of the creature of darkness rang through the air again. Mel gasped and shot her head up. She looked around frantically; her eyes vivid with fear.

"Where is it? Where did it go?" Mel asked frantically. I stopped and placed my hand on her cheek softly.

"Mel, relax," I said in a soothing voice. She looked back at me.

"Where did it go!?" She demanded. I looked around.

"I don't know," I said. Mel groaned in pain and her head dropped back to my shoulder; her breathing was weak. "Mel? Mel can you hear me?" Mel didn't say or do anything. I began to swim harder and faster in the direction of the beach.

Suddenly, something brushed against my foot. I froze and looked down. Then something grabbed my ankle harshly and yanked both Mel and I under the water. I gasped as water surrounded me. Whatever had my ankle pulled us deeper into the water.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Are you sure they can get to the beach?" Adrian asked. I looked at him.

"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't they be able to?" I asked. We rounded the corner of the cliff and ran toward the beach.

"Well, Mel seemed like she was really tired and I don't think she'll be helping them get back to the beach," Adrian said. Axel looked at him.

"Adrian, Jesse obviously has a lot of adrenaline running through his veins," Axel said. Jim nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah Mate, he jumped off a cliff for goodness sakes!" Jim exclaimed. Adrian kept his mouth shut. We reached the entrance to the beach. There was a large arch in front of the entrance. Standing in front of the entrance was two large, muscular men in black suits wearing black sunglasses. We slowed to a walk as we approached them. The music from the dance flowing out toward us.

"Who wears sunglasses at night?" I asked Alexis. Alexis shrugged. We stood in front of the men. Mark was getting ready to walk past them when on of the men held out his hand to stop him.

"Ticket," he said. Mark glared up at him.

"I don't have a ticket," Mark said in a dangerous tone. The man seemed unfazed by the tone and kept his hand in place.

"Then I'm afraid I can not allow you to enter the dance," the man said.

"No ticket, no entry," the other man said. Mark snapped his teeth together and grabbed the man's hand, the one that first stopped him. He flipped the man over his shoulder and then quickly jumped up and punched the other man in the face. Both men fell to the ground unconscious. Mark stormed into the dance with his hands clenched into fists at his side. Michael followed after him quickly.

We stared down at the now unconscious men.

"Protective brotherly instincts," Bastion said, "Very terrifying." We nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, no shit," Chazz said. I shook my head and began to walk past the unconscious men.

"Come on, let's get going," I called to everyone. The quickly ran to my side and we found Mark and Michael heading toward the ocean. Mindy and Jasmine ran over to us.

"I thought you guys said you were skipping out on the dance," Mindy said, her strapless light blue dress with a ruffled skirt bouncing off her shins as she ran over to us. Alexis stopped to look at her.

"We are," Alexis answered.

"Doesn't look like you are," Jasmine said. Her halter black dress that stopped just above the knees almost made her blend into the night.

"Well, we're here to get Mel and Jesse," Alexis answered. Mindy and Jasmine looked at each other, and then at Alexis.

"They came to the dance together?" Mindy asked, sounding only slightly shocked. Alexis shook her head.

"No," Alexis answered. Jasmine pursed her lips together.

"Then what are you talking about?" Jasmine demanded. Alexis sighed and began to walk after us. Mindy and Jasmine followed at her side.

"Okay, apparently there is this thing that was chasing Mel. It chased her all the way to the cliff and then they somehow fell off and into the ocean. Jesse jumped off the cliff to get Mel and now they're swimming over here," Alexis explained. Mindy and Jasmine blinked and then looked at Alexis.

"You're kidding me," Mindy said. Alexis shook her head.

"Nope, it's one hundred percent true," Alexis answered.

"And how do you know all of this?" Jasmine asked. Alexis pointed to Marron, who was staring out at the ocean.

"Marron here explained the first part to us, we saw Jesse jump off the cliff," Alexis answered. Mindy and Jasmine snorted.

"Oh, sure, because we all know dogs can talk," Mindy said. Marron looked at her.

"I'm more than just a common earth _mutt_," Marron answered, sounding both vicious and insulted. Mindy and Jasmine screamed and jumped back away from Marron. Alexis sighed.

"Where are they?" Mark demanded as he tapped his foot on the beach impatiently. I placed my hand over my eyes to look out on the ocean.

"I don't know, I can't see them," I said. Mark growled and Marron began running around in a circle.

"Oh no! What if it got them?" Marron kept asking. Then he stopped running and shook his head. "No, I can't think like that, of course they're okay," Marron said. I rolled my eyes and kept looking.

Suddenly, Jesse's head jumped out of the water. He gasped and was coughing up water. Mel hung limply on his side; her eyes were closed but she was coughing up water, I suppose that's a good sign.

"Mel!" Mark yelled. He ran out in the ocean and I followed him. Mark took Mel from Jesse and held her bridal-style. I pulled Jesse's arm over my shoulder and placed my hand on his hip to help him walk. We worked our way toward the beach.

The music of the dance cut out and Miss Fontaine and Chancellor Sheppard ran over to us.

"Oh my goodness!" Miss Fontaine exclaimed. "What happened here?" She asked. Mark and I stood next to each other on the beach. Miss Fontaine quickly ran over to us and checked over Mel. She looked at Mark.

"Get her to the infirmary right away, I'll meet you there," Miss Fontaine said. Mark nodded and began to run in the direction of the infirmary. Michael and Marron followed him. Miss Fontaine looked at me and Jesse. "Take Jesse to the infirmary too, Jaden." I nodded and began to tow Jesse in the direction of the infirmary.

"Okay, the dance is over ladies and gentlemen. Please return to your dorms immediately," I heard Chancellor Sheppard call. The crowd groaned but obeyed. I looked over at Jesse. His eyes were very red and irritated.

"What was that thing?" I asked him in a low voice so no one around us could hear what I was saying. Jesse shook his head.

"I don't know," he looked at me, "But it defiantly wasn't human."

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! Hope you guys liked._

_Here's how it is going to work. I'm going to post as often as I can and when I can; I'm currently working on chapter 25. My hardest trimester ends sometime in November, so I should be writing more. If you guys have any questions at all about anything, just PM me._

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	20. Mel's Sensei

_Hey everyone! Merry Christmas, Happy Hannakah, Happy Kwanza, and Happy Winter Solitice! Hope you guys have a great holiday season! Enjoy my present to you all!_

_**Disclaimer: If YuGiOh GX was mine, I wouldn't be writing this little thing we love to call fanfiction, now would I? Therefore, I do not own YuGiOh GX.**_

_**Claimer: Anything and anyone who ISN'T in the anime YuGiOh GX or just plain YuGiOh is mine. Get it? Got it? Good.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

**Saturday**

**8:00 A.M.**

The gang and I were all sitting around the infirmary. Mark and Michael were also there; both of them were sitting next to each other in close proximity to the only bed in the room. A weak, even beeping filled the room. No one spoke, because no one knew what to say. I was sitting on the couch that was against the wall at the foot of the bed. My body was slouched against the back of the couch, my right arm resting on the back of the couch. Alexis was curled into my side, her head resting on my shoulder. Her feet were curled up on the couch and her breathing was as faint and even as the beeping in the room. I reached over my left hand and rubbed under my eyes. My muscles were tense do to lack of sleep but I didn't dare let my eyes drift shut; they were focused on the bluenette and the side of the bed in front of me.

Jesse sat in a chair, slouched slightly forward. His eyes were more bloodshot than mine and the bags much darker, though we both just pulled an all-nighter. Even Mark and Michael eventually drifted off to sleep. Most of the gang was waking up now, though we weren't really focused on them.

The door to the infirmary opened up and Miss Fontaine and Chancellor Sheppard walked in. Miss Fontaine walked over to the vacant side of the bed, where the machines and monitors were, and looked at them closely. She frowned at the monitors and looked at Jesse. His eyes were focused on something else.

"Nothing's changed," Miss Fontaine said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Jesse nodded his head mutely. I sighed and Alexis stirred, her eyes blinking open. She shifted her head to look up at me and then back toward Jesse. A frown etched onto her face. I looked to where she was looking, knowing where it was.

Mel was lying on the bed, a breathing mask over her nose and mouth. Wires were attached to her and IVs were in her wrist. Her complexion was very pale and her breathing, labored. Jesse was clutching her unresponsive hand with both of his. Marron was lying on her chest, his paws underneath his muzzle. He was staring up at her face. The gang could still see Marron but we didn't try and figure out why.

"What can we do, Miss Fontaine?" Mark asked, shifting in his seat so he was sitting up straight. Miss Fontaine turned to look at Mark; she had a sympathetic smile on her face.

"There is nothing we can do, Mark. I can't do anything more than I have. I'm afraid that I may have to call Domino City Hospital and have them send a chopper out here so I can send Melanie to a proper hospital," Miss Fontaine explained. Mark gripped the arms of his chair.

"Is that necessary?" Mark asked. Miss Fontaine nodded.

"We simply don't have the proper equipment to handle this. Melanie has to be sent to a proper hospital," Miss Fontaine said. Marron, who obviously wasn't paying attention before, was now completely focused. He jumped to his feet and spun around to stare at Miss Fontaine with wide eyes.

_**Are you insane? You can't send Mel away from the island! She'll die!**_ Marron yelled. Everyone stared at Marron in shock. Jesse's jaw tightened ever so slightly. Miss Fontaine stared down at him. She looked a little peeved.

"I'm sure your exaggerating ever so slightly," Miss Fontaine said. Marron glared at her.

_**I am NOT exaggerating! You humans simply don't understand! **_Marron snarled. Miss Fontaine crossed her arms, now completely annoyed. Quite out of character for her, but I don't think she enjoyed being yelled at by a talking dog.

"And what is it I don't understand? Melanie simply won't survive here, she needs proper care," Miss Fontaine said. Marron jumped off of Mel's stomach and was standing right on the edge of her bed, his head raised up high as if he was trying to get right into Miss Fontaine's face.

_**Melanie will survive much longer on the island than away from it! And your "proper" medical treatments will do nothing for her! **_Marron said. Miss Fontaine crouched and got right into Marron's face.

"Then tell me, dog, what can we do for Melanie?" Miss Fontaine asked her voice harsh. Marron's ears pulled back against his head, his tail pulling between his legs. He whimpered and looked down at the ground.

_**Nothing…we can do nothing. She's going to die, **_Marron whispered, his voice tortured. Jesse's hand tightened around Mel's, his jaw clenching tighter. Mark shot to his feet.

"Then we can't do _nothing_! Her chances have to be better in a proper hospital with proper care!" Mark insisted. Marron resumed his hostile pose, glaring at Mark.

_**Her chances are the exact same! Even less, actually! Once Melanie is one mile away from the island, she'll DIE! **_Marron explained. Mark staggered a step back, his breath hitching his throat. Miss Fontaine sighed and turned toward Mark.

"Chancellor Sheppard, as the nurse for this school and all students residing in the school, I strongly advise you to contact Domino City and have them send us a chopper for Melanie ASAP," Miss Fontaine requested. Marron snarled.

_**You're going to kill her faster! She can last at least a week on the island! That will give me time to think of something that will actually **__**help**__** her! **_Marron snarled. Miss Fontaine ignored him. She turned her gaze to Mark.

"As Melanie's current guardian, what do you wish to do, Mark?" Miss Fontaine asked. Mark bit his lip, hesitating. Marron looked at him hopefully. Mark's gaze shifted between Miss Fontaine and Marron. His gaze finally stopped on Miss Fontaine.

"Send her to the hospital," Mark whispered. Marron's ears immediately fell back against his head, a sign of defeat. Miss Fontaine nodded a ghost of a smile on the corners of her lips. She turned to look back at Chancellor Sheppard.

"Please make the arrangements, Chancellor Sheppard," Miss Fontaine requested. Chancellor Sheppard had a pained look on his face. He sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. Miss Fontaine knitted her eyebrows together. "What are you doing?" she asked. Chancellor Sheppard pressed the phone to his ear.

"I'm calling to get a second opinion. I agree with Marron," Chancellor Sheppard said. Miss Fontaine gasped but Mark didn't object. He obviously wouldn't mind a second opinion. We all waited in silence. Chancellor Sheppard moseyed over to the window and stared out it.

"Ah, I'm glad I was able to get a hold of you before you left…oh, you've already left! I'm terribly sorry. I'll come…oh, I understand…Yes, there is an urgent matter that I would like your opinion on…it involves Melanie Little, I believe you know her…oh…you don't have to…," Chancellor Sheppard said, pausing when the person he was talking to spoke up. He pulled the phone away from his ear and flipped it shut. He turned to look at us.

"What was all that about?" Chazz asked. Chancellor Sheppard sighed and placed his phone back into his coat pocket.

"The person I called is already on the island," Chancellor Sheppard said. Mark looked at him.

"Who did you call?" Mark asked. Chancellor Sheppard looked up at him.

"Mel's sensei. He's already on the island and is com…," Chancellor Sheppard began to say but stopped when the doors to the infirmary opened up. We all shot her heads to look in the direction. We all gasped.

Standing in the doorway, was none other than Yugi Mutou.

_**xXx**_

_O.O Cliffhanger! Teehee!_

_Please review!_

_Onto part two!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	21. Turning into Kaiba

_Part two, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: If YuGiOh GX was mine, I wouldn't be writing this little thing we love to call fanfiction, now would I? Therefore, I do not own YuGiOh GX.**_

_**Claimer: Anything and anyone who ISN'T in the anime YuGiOh GX or just plain YuGiOh is mine. Get it? Got it? Good.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I couldn't believe it. Then again, I doubted _anyone _could believe what we were seeing. Yugi Mutou, the King of Games, was standing in the infirmary door as if he did it every day. Mark jumped to his feet and stared at Yugi in shock.

"Yugi! What are you doing here?" Mark asked. Yugi looked at him and smiled.

"Well, I originally came here to give a speech to the academy but Chancellor Sheppard called me and asked me to come and give you guys my opinion on Mel," Yugi explained, his deep voice resonating off of the walls. Chazz jumped to his own feet and pointed at Yugi.

"Wait just one minute. _You're _Mel's old teacher?" Chazz asked, flabbergasted. Yugi looked at Chazz and smiled; he nodded.

"Sensei actually, but yes. I did teach Mel the art of Duel Monsters when she was younger," Yugi explained. We all stared at Yugi in shock. Suddenly, something clicked in the back of my mind. I slammed my fist onto my hand.

"Now I remember where I heard Mel's name from!" I exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at me confused.

"Where would that be mate?" Jim asked. I looked at him.

"I read it in a book!" I said. If people were shocked by my outburst, they nearly had a heart attack when I said I read a book. Chazz looked at me, his eyes not believing.

"You read a book?" Chazz asked. I looked at him.

"Yes, Chazz. I read books," I said. Chazz shook his head side-to-side slowly, his eyes closed.

"I want to see this book you speak of," Chazz ordered. I bent down and scooped up my bag. I reached inside and pulled out the biography on Yugi that my mom gave me for Christmas a few years back. It was hard cover but the binding was falling apart because of constant use. Chazz snatched it out of my out stretched hand. He opened it and flipped through the pages.

"Well I'll be damned, it's an actual book! There's pictures…or pop ups!" Chazz said. I narrowed my eyes at him as everyone else started laughing. I grabbed my book back and flipped open to a page; the corner of the page was almost torn off because of my constant dog-earing of it. I ran my index finger down the page, trying to find the one entry that I read a million times. When I found it, I read it out loud.

"_During his brief years away from the dueling world, Yugi took on a student to teach them the art of Duel Monsters. How the child was chosen has never been released to the public but Yugi did offer us this clue during his interview:_

'_My friends and I were just riding around town, just watching some street duels. That's how I found my student. She lost her duel but she didn't care, still wearing a smile on her face. Everyone around her obviously liked her and her attitude and that's why I chose her. She also carried a glow around her that reminded me of my early dueling days.'_

_The girl Yugi took on was Melanie Paige Little. She now attends HereRosé Academy…"_

Everyone listened patiently as I read the entry and when I closed the book, Adrian spoke up.

"You remembered her name from that one line?" Adrian asked. I sighed and placed the book back into my bag.

"Mel is in the book a bit more but that's the place where she is first introduced. The book is _Yugi_'_s _biography, not Mel's," I explained. Adrian nodded. I looked back at Yugi. He was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I knitted my eyebrows together.

Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh appeared and flew over to Yugi. He began nuzzling his cheek and chirping happily. Jesse and Chazz looked at me in confusion. I laughed nervously. Alexis looked at me confused but I just smiled at her. Yugi laughed and pet Winged Kuriboh.

"It's nice to see you too, Winged Kuriboh," Yugi said. Now everyone in the room looked confused and they all looked back at me. I just smiled and kept my mouth shut. Winged Kuriboh flew back to me and perched himself on my shoulder next to Alexis.

"Well, now that all of that is out of the way, could you please tell Chancellor Sheppard to agree with Mark and I to send Melanie to Domino City Hospital," Miss Fontaine said. Yugi looked at her and then back at Mel. He walked over to her bed, taking only three strides. He looked down at her and then at Marron.

"Did _**it **_do this to her, Marron?" Yugi asked his voice like steel. Marron's eyes narrowed, seeming to darken, and he growled.

_**Yes. I'm positive, **_Marron insisted. Yugi nodded his head slowly. His arms folded across his chest and Yugi stared down at Mel's face. Jesse looked up at Yugi.

"What are you two talking about?" Jesse asked. Yugi shook his head.

"We're not the ones to tell you the tale," Yugi said simply. Jesse's eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't say anything. Yugi continues to stare down at Mel. Marron trots across Mel's chest to place himself in Yugi's line of site. He stares up at Yugi with a hard, yet pleading, expression. Yugi pulls his arms away from his chest and places his hands on either side of Mel's face. His fingertips slowly run down her cheeks and down her neck. His expression shifts slowly, from expressionless, to horror, to anger, and then quickly back to nothing. Yugi pulls his hands back and shoves his hands into the pockets of his pants.

Mark get's visibly annoyed with Yugi and takes a step toward him, pausing when Yugi raised his head and looked at him over his shoulder.

"We don't have time for you to take your sweet time, Yugi. Tell us now what she should do," Mark said. He looked annoyed but sounded desperate. Yugi sighed and turned his entire body around so he was looking at all of the adults in the room. Suddenly, I felt like a kid. It made me uncomfortable and I slouched against the couch. Alexis looked at me curiously but I never shifted my gaze from the adults.

"If you guys take Mel away from the island and to Domino City…she'll die a mile away from the island-" Yugi paused for a moment "-give or take," Yugi finished after a moment. Every stared at him in shock but Marron smiled triumphantly.

_**That's about what I felt Yugi, **_Marron said. Yugi nodded his head. Alexis leaned forward; the legs of the couch we were on squeaked. Yugi turned to look at us while the other adults simply looked at each other.

"Does that mean that if Mel stays on the island then she'll live?" Alexis asked, a little hope underlying her voice. Yugi's eyes clouded over and he shook his head.

"For a week at best, give or take again, but after that Mel's body will begin to slowly shut down. After that there is no way to reverse what has been done and she'll die about three days after her body has begun to shut down," Yugi explained; his tone was bleak, lacking emotion. Alexis slumped a little and leaned back against the couch. My arm, which was still lying across the top of the couch, slid down and pulled Alexis against my side. My hand ran up and down her arm soothingly. Marron nodded again, his ears flat against his head and his tail between his legs.

_**Once again, Yugi, you are with me on your estimates, **_Marron muttered hopelessly.

"I don't believe any of it!" Miss Fontaine suddenly yelled. Yugi turned to look at her. Marron also stood up on Mel's chest. His ears perked up and his teeth bared slightly. Mark was slumped in a chair, his head in his hands; his fingers were weaved with his hair on top of his head.

"What don't you believe?" Yugi asked. His jaw was tight. Miss Fontaine looked at him.

"I don't believe any of it! I'm positive Melanie can survive the transport. You guys are being ludicrous," Miss Fontaine said. Everyone was staring at her. I couldn't believe what she was saying. This was completely out of character for her. Then again, the life of a student was in the balance. So I suppose she would be stubborn when I came to that. Yugi obviously didn't like that though, because, his jaw tightened more.

And he snapped.

"Believe it or not be my guest but if you take Mel off this island, she will _**DIE**_!" Yugi snarled. Everyone started at him in shock. Miss Fontaine took a step back. Yugi sighed and relaxed his aggressive position. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb of his right hand. His left hand folded across his chest and his hand rested underneath his right elbow.

"Joey's going to have a field day with this. I'm turning into Kaiba," Yugi muttered. Despite the tense atmosphere, I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my throat. Soon Alexis was laughing, and then everyone in the room was laughing, even Yugi.

Yugi Mutou, turning into Seto Kaiba? That'd be the day!

_**xXx**_

_Part two, done! Please review and enjoy the last part!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	22. The Gateway

_Here's your last part, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: If YuGiOh GX was mine, I wouldn't be writing this little thing we love to call fanfiction, now would I? Therefore, I do not own YuGiOh GX.**_

_**Claimer: Anything and anyone who ISN'T in the anime YuGiOh GX or just plain YuGiOh is mine. Get it? Got it? Good.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

Miss Fontaine and Chancellor Sheppard left the infirmary, leaving us with Yugi. He was standing next to me, looking down at Mel. My hand was still clasped around hers. Her skin was ice cold, even though I've been hanging onto it for hours. The argument that Yugi, Chancellor Sheppard, Miss Fontaine, and Marron just had was still swirling around in my head. I looked up at Yugi; he looked down at me.

"If sending Mel to a hospital won't do any good and keeping her here will only prolong the inevitable, _is _there a way to save Mel?" I asked. Yugi smiled slightly down at me and placed his hand on my shoulder; he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"There is only one way now," Yugi answered quietly. I looked up at him confused.

"How?" I asked. Yugi didn't answer; instead he turned his head, keeping his hand on my shoulder, and looked at Marron. Marron is sitting on Mel's chest, scratching behind his ear. Marron looked up at Yugi.

"Is there a gateway around here, Marron?" Yugi asked. Marron stopped scratching and nodded.

_**I sensed one the minute we were on the island, **_Marron answered.

"Show me," Yugi ordered, his hand slipping off of my shoulder. Marron nodded and jumped off the bed and began trotting toward the door. Marron stopped at the door and sat down. He looked back at us, waiting. Yugi wrapped his hand around my triceps and pulled me to my feet gently. My legs started to feel like they were being pricked with a million tiny needles as the blood started rushing back. I looked at Yugi confused.

"Follow me," Yugi ordered. My gaze drifted towards Mel, hesitant. Yugi sighed and opened his mouth to no doubt tell me that Mel won' wake up in the ten minutes I'll be gone when Alexis slipped into my chair. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'll watch Mel, Jesse. You go with Yugi," Alexis said. I smiled and nodded. Yugi walked around me and toward Marron. I staggered after him; his hand was still wrapped around my triceps and he was pulling me along after him. I turned around and began walking next to Yugi. I heard some shifted and then Jaden was walking next to me. I glanced over my shoulder to see everyone but the girls following us.

Yugi dropped his hand from my arm and pushed open the door. Marron stood up and trotted out. Yugi waved his arm out the door, urging me forward.

"After you," Yugi said. I looked at Mel once more before walking out of the infirmary, everyone else following after me.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Marron ended up leading us to the boy's bathhouse. In the bathhouse he lead us to the exact spot where I disappeared during year one; the place where I battled Kaibaman. Yugi kneeled down next to the water and dipped the tips of his fingers into the water. Marron sat next to him, just staring up at him. Yugi drew his hand back and folded it over his bent knee.

"Is this the strongest one, Marron?" Yugi asked. Marron nodded.

_**It grows stronger as we grow closer to the equinox, **_Marron explained. Yugi nodded his head slowly.

"I can feel the aura coming off of the water," Yugi murmured. Syrus took a timid step closer to Yugi.

"Aura?" Syrus asked. Yugi smiled without turning his head.

"Never mind, Syrus. You can't feel the pressure," Yugi answered. I looked at Yugi.

"Pressure?" I questioned. This time, Yugi chuckled. He nodded.

"The aura pressure coming from the water," Yugi answered. I pulled my eyebrows together.

"Well, the air around her feels denser, to me at least," I said. Yugi's body tensed instantly, but only for a moment. He then slowly turned around to look at me; he looked at me closely. I began to feel a little uncomfortable under Yugi's intense gaze when Jesse spoke up.

"I'm with Jay, the air is defiantly denser…heavier," Jesse said. Yugi's gaze immediately shifted to Jesse. Marron let a throaty chuckle at Yugi's bewildered expression. Chazz crossed his arm over his chest.

"Sadly, I'm with the nitwit twins; the air is a little heavier," Chazz grumbled. Yugi looked at Chazz, then at Jesse, finishing on me. Yugi closed his eyes and stood up slowly, pushing against his knees to get up. Yugi brushed some dirt off of his knees and then looked back up at us. Yugi sighed and looked down at Marron. Marron looked up at him; Marron shook his head.

_**I sense no other gateway strong enough. This gateway **__**should**__** be strong enough one week before the equinox. After that, I know for sure,**_ Marron explained. Yugi nodded slowly; he cupped his chin with his hand in a thinking manner.

"We can't afford to wait past the one week mark. We'll have to go through when you said it should be strong enough," Yugi said. Adrian looked at them confused.

"What are you two blabbering on about?" Adrian asked irritation evident in his voice. Yugi shook his head and began speed walking toward the door, Marron was at his heels.

"There's no time; we have to get moving," Yugi called over his shoulder. We all looked at each other and then hurried after Yugi, who was already out of the bathhouse.

_**xXx**_

We walked back into the infirmary. The girls all looked up as we entered. Alexis was still sitting next to Mel, Mindy and Jasmine were sitting on the couch, and Blair was sitting in a chair with her legs pulled up. Without breaking his stride, Marron ran over and quickly hopped on Mel's chest. Jesse, Yugi, and I walked over to the vacant side of Mel's bed; the rest of the guys filled in the empty chairs. Alexis looked up at us.

"Did you guys find what you were looking for?" Alexis asked. Yugi nodded, as did Marron.

_**Yes, we did,**_ Marron answered. Yugi turned and looked over his shoulder, looking out of the window. I peaked over my shoulder and nearly fall on the ground. The sun is already beginning to fall beyond the horizon. My gaze quickly shifts to the clock on the wall.

It's almost eight.

"Marron," Yugi called. Marron looked up at Yugi; Yugi looked down at him. "It will be strong enough tonight?" Yugi asked. Marron nodded.

_**Yes,**_ Marron answered simply. Yugi nodded slowly. I looked at him.

"What's going on?" I asked. Yugi shook his head quickly.

"No time for discussion or arguments," Yugi answered. I resisted the sudden urge to scowl at Yugi. Yugi turned his body and looked at everyone. "Get you decks and duel disks; meet back here in ten," Yugi ordered. Everyone looked at each other confused. Finally, everyone was looking at me. I looked back at them, then up at Yugi. His face was carefully composed. I sighed and looked back at everyone. I shrugged and headed towards the door. Everyone followed after me.

_**xXx**_

_Done! I hope you guys liked the chapter!_

_Also, I have a request for you all! If you guys have heard any song that screams _Twin Love _please email me the song, the singer, and, if you can, the mp3! My email is now in my profile. I made a specific email just for my fanfiction account! So feel free to email me! Thanks a bunch!_

_Have a happy holiday season and a safe and happy New Year!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	23. Jumping Could Always Work

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Here's the next one. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: If YuGiOh GX was mine, I wouldn't be writing this little thing we love to call fanfiction, now would I? Therefore, I do not own YuGiOh GX.**_

_**Claimer: Anything and anyone who ISN'T in the anime YuGiOh GX or just plain YuGiOh is mine. Get it? Got it? Good.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

We were all back in the infirmary in record time. When Jesse and I walked in, we were the last ones. We stood in the front of the door, after I closed it. Everyone was back in their seats. Yugi was sitting on the stool that Jesse was in all of last night. However, Yugi moved the stool to the head of Mel's bed and was leaning against the wall with his legs crossed; he was balancing on the back two legs and looking through his deck. Marron was stretched across Mel's chest, his head on his paws. Axel leaned forward in the seat. Yugi heard the shifting of Axel and looked over his deck at him.

"Why, exactly, did we need to go and get our decks and duel disks?" Axel asked. Yugi stared at Axel for another moment before returning his focus to his deck.

"Just a precaution," Yugi answered. Jim leaned back against the couch he was sitting in and propped his feet on the arm of the chair in front of him; Chazz glared at him, as it was his chair. Chazz shoved Jim's feet off of his chair before turning to look at Yugi.

"A precaution for what?" Chazz demanded. Yugi kept his gaze on his deck.

"You'll see once we get there," Yugi answered plainly. Chazz narrowed his eyes at Yugi. I spoke up before Chazz could say or do anything.

"Where, exactly, are we going?" I asked. Yugi slid his eyes from his deck to look at me. His eyes shifted to Jesse for a split second before finally looking back at his deck.

"We're taking Mel to the only person who can save her," Yugi answered. I sighed.

"That's not what I asked," I said. Yugi chuckled and nodded.

"I know, but if I told you where we were going, you'd probably have me committed," Yugi answered. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Committed?" I questioned. Jesse sighed next to me. Chazz whipped his head in my direction to glare at me.

"It means to put you in an insane asylum, the funny farm, the coo-koo bin! I think we should have you committed slacker!" Chazz snarled. Blair reached up and smacked Chazz on the back of the head with a magazine. Chazz turned his glare on her; Blair looked at him with one of her own. There was a collective sigh in the room.

"Changing the subject before it gets any uglier," Jim said. Blair and Chazz continued to glare at each other. Jim sighed again, but continued. He looked at Yugi, who was looking at him. "How are we going to take Mel to the only person who can save her, if taking her off the island will kill her?" Jim asked. Yugi smirked and chuckled again.

"We're not taking Mel off the island," Yugi answered. Jesse looked at Yugi perplexed.

"Are you bringing them here?" Jesse asked. Yugi looked at him and shook his head.

"They can't leave their home," Yugi answered. Adrian glared at Yugi.

"Would you quit speaking in riddles!" Adrian ordered. Yugi looked at him.

"One, I'm not speaking in riddles. Two, if you thought that was speaking in riddles, then there is no way you could have survived…never mind," Yugi said, waving his hand in the air. "I'm getting side-tracked. The point is, we're not taking Mel off of the island and we're not bringing the person who can save her here," Yugi said. Michael looked at Yugi.

"Then what are we going to do?" Michael asked. Marron stood up and turned to look at Michael.

_**We're going to use the gateway, **_Marron answered. _**That's the only way to the person who can save Mel anyway, **_Marron continued. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion.

"I'm still confused," I said. Yugi look at me and smiled. Honestly, I was waiting for Chazz to make a smart remark. When I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, I had to swallow a laugh that bubbled to my lips. Blair had her magazine tightly wound and was waiting for Chazz to make a remark. Chazz, for once, kept his mouth shut.

"Don't worry, Jaden. Everything will become clear soon," Yugi assured. Yugi then dropped his hands and looked around the room. Yugi pursed his lips. "However, not everyone can come," Yugi said. Blair looked at him confused, her magazine falling into her lap.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked. Yugi shook his head.

"There are nineteen people. That simply won't work," Yugi answered, though he sounded closer to murmuring to himself. Mark sighed and stood up.

"My classroom is close to being finished so I need to return to HereRosé to prepare for classes," mark said. Atticus stood up just after Mark finished speaking.

"I'm afraid the pro leagues are simply begging for me to return!" Atticus said. Alexis buried her face in her hands as the rest of us simply sweat dropped. Yugi continued to run his thumb over his lips in a thinking manner.

_**That's still seventeen people, **_Marron pointed out. Yugi nodded.

"I know," Yugi answered. Adrian scowled at the two of them.

"What's the big deal? It's only seventeen people!" Adrian said exasperated. Yugi ignored him. Yugi's gaze looked around the room. Mindy and Jasmine sighed.

"We can hang back," Mindy said, gesturing to both her and Jasmine. Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"Totally! I mean, we wouldn't be that much help anyway, would we?" Jasmine asked. Yugi looked at her.

"That's not the reason. You most certainly could be of assistance, it's just that the less people we take, the easier it will be to go see her," Yugi explained. Jasmine nodded. A horn sounded in the distance. Mark and Atticus looked at the door.

"That would be our signal to ship out," Mark said. He and Atticus looked back at us.

"Good luck," Atticus wished us. He then hurried out the door. Mark looked directly at Yugi.

"Be careful," Mark said. I could hear what he really meant behind those words. '_I sure as hell hope you know what you're doing, Yugi._' Yugi nodded.

"We will, Mark. Don't worry," Yugi said. '_I do know._' Mark nodded, sighed, and left the room. When Mark left the room, Yugi stood up, sliding his deck into his deck box. Yugi then bent down and picked up a black backpack; he slipped it on. The straps are loose so the bag dropped down his back. Once Yugi was sure the backpack was in place, he looked at Jesse and called him over. Jesse, obviously confused, went over to Yugi.

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

When I reached Yugi, I finally noticed that Mel wasn't attached to any equipment. I looked up at Yugi; he was studying me carefully.

"Are you sure Mel should be off of the equipment?" I asked. Yugi placed his hand on my shoulder and forced me down on the edge of the bed. I looked up at him confused. Yugi reached down and gently wrapped his hands around Mel's shoulders and pulled her up into a seated position. His hand slid down her back to help support her.

"We're not taking it all with us," Yugi answered my question. Yugi then quickly shifted Mel and pulled her onto my back, locking her arms around my neck. Mel's head lolled to the side and fell with the crown of her head pressed against my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked Yugi as he continued to manipulate Mel's arms so they would stay around my neck. He looked me in the eye.

"Someone has to carry Mel," Yugi answered. I nodded.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Why not you?" Yugi countered. "Do you not want to carry Mel?" Yugi asked, cocking one of his eyebrows.

"That's not it!" I blurted quickly, "I don't mind at all," I added. Yugi smirked at me.

"Then there really is no need to argue," Yugi answered. I sighed and stood up, wrapping my arms around Mel's legs. Yugi kept his hand on the small of Mel's back until he was sure I had her.

"Okay," Alexis said loudly, drawing attention from everyone. Yugi and I looked at her. She was standing next to Jaden, very close to his side I might add. I looked at Jaden; he didn't appear to notice Alexis' close proximity. At least, I thought so. Jaden had an almost invisible smirk on his face. I resisted the urge to blurt something out. Jaden must have felt my gaze, because he turned and looked at me. When I smiled at him, he scowled. I chuckled; Jaden knew the meaning behind the smile.

"What is it, Alexis?" Yugi asked. Alexis looked at him.

"We're all going to see this person you say can help Mel, tonight if I'm not mistaken," Alexis said.

"That's correct," Yugi answered wary.

"And we'll be missing classes for the next few days."

"At least that, two weeks top."

"Uh, huh. Now that that's all cleared up, here's my question. Does Chancellor Sheppard know we're leaving with Mel?" Alexis asked. Yugi sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ahh…not exactly," Yugi answered. He dropped his arm. "We better hurry up and get out of here before he finds out." With that, Yugi ran out the door with Marron at his heels. We all sweat dropped but ran off after them into the night, leaving Jasmine and Mindy in the infirmary.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Everyone was standing outside the bathhouse. Which is guys' only by the way. Blair and Alexis had slight blushes on their faces. We guys were arguing over who had to make sure the coast was clear. Why are we arguing? I have no idea.

"You go check, Chazz," Bastion ordered. Chazz glared at him.

"I'm a Princeton! We don't check public bathhouses!" Chazz snarled. Jesse and I both sighed. Jim rolled his eye (his other one was covered with a white bandage). Adrian looked at Chazz in disgust. Axel just stayed outside the violent circle. Syrus and Hassleberry were arguing about the same thing, but it only involved them. I looked at Yugi; he was looking at his watch. I could that that he wasn't about to step in.

The arguing continued for another minute before Marron had enough. He let out an annoyed huff and walked right into the house. We all stared at the door, flabbergasted.

_**The coast is clear, **_Marron called. We all looked at each other, shrugged, and walked in. Marron was sitting next to the spot where the gateway is. We walked over to him.

"Okay, we're here, so how are we going to get through?" Jim asked. We at looked at Yugi, who shrugged and looked down at Marron. We looked down at Marron; he was scratching behind his ear.

"Marron!" Yugi snapped. Marron looked up at Yugi and sweat dropped.

_**Ahhh…I actually don't exactly know how to get through the gateway, **_Marron confessed. We all stared at him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Chazz yelled at Marron. "How do you not know?" Chazz demanded. Marron flinched back, his ears flattening against his head. A small whimper escaped his muzzle. Blair smacked Chazz on the back of the head. Chazz whipped around to glare at her; she was glaring at him.

"Don't yell at Marron! It's not like you know how to get through either!" Blair snapped.

"It's his own world! I assumed he'd be able to get back!" Chazz shot back.

"Obviously not!"

"_Obviously!_"

Chazz and Blair began to scream at each other. Everyone sighed and tried to shut them up. Yugi was talking to Marron.

_**Kuri kur! **_Winged Kuriboh called. I turned my head to see him perched on my shoulder.

'_Are you sure that's going to work?' _I asked in thought. Winged Kuriboh closed his eyes and chirped happily. I looked at the water and then back at Kuriboh. He was looking at me.

_**Kur kuur kuri, (I'll go first if you're scared) **_Winged Kuriboh offered. I chuckled and shook my head no. Winged Kuriboh ignored me anyway and flew off toward the water; he dove in it, not making so much as a sound but I felt that he was no longer on my plane of existence. I coked my eyebrows.

'_Huh…I guess he was sure.'_

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

"Okay guys, shut up. You're not helping the situation at all!" Alexis snarled. Chazz shut up instantly. Blair did to, but only because her opponent shut up first.

"Well, how are we getting through?" Syrus asked. I turned my head to ask Jaden, but he wasn't there anymore. I blinked and looked around.

"Where'd Jay go?" I asked. Everyone stopped talking and looked where he was just standing, which was right next to me.

"He was there just a minute ago," Aster said. I nodded and opened my mouth to say something when air cut across my face. I saw the blur of a person as they ran past me at an incredibly fast speed.

"Jay!" I gasped. I looked and sure enough, it's Jaden. He ran straight past everyone and jumped into the water. He pulled his legs up and hugged them to his chest, doing a cannon ball.

"_**BANZII!!!**_" Jaden yelled. Everyone gasped and threw their arms up in protection. Jaden disappeared into the water, but didn't splash. Instead, he made a kind of "plop" sound. Everyone blinked at the water. Yugi looked down at Marron. Marron's jaw was slack.

"Jumping could always work," Yugi said. Marron composed himself and nodded.

_**Agreed, **_he said. Yugi looked at everyone. Adrian looked at him.

"So we just…jump?" Adrian asked. Yugi nodded. Everyone looked at each other and just shrugged. Everyone jumped into the water; I was the last one. I shifted Mel, pulling her over my shoulder and into my arms. I cradled her against my chest, took a deep breath, and jumped into the water. There was a rush of freezing water around me. Then, suddenly, everything went black.

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! Cliffies rule!  
_

_Okay, here's some good news. I'm going to try and update every other week at least! Hurray! But if I don't get it, please don't message me. I either forgot or haven't got the chapter written, okay? This is starting to feel more like a job than a hobby so please to make it feel like that for me! _

_  
You guys rock!_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	24. Hey, Hey Kaibaman!

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Here's the next one. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: If YuGiOh GX was mine, I wouldn't be writing this little thing we love to call fanfiction, now would I? Therefore, I do not own YuGiOh GX.**_

_**Claimer: Anything and anyone who ISN'T in the anime YuGiOh GX or just plain YuGiOh is mine. Get it? Got it? Good.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Jay? Jay, are you okay?" Alexis' voice called to me softly. Her hand was on my shoulder, shaking me awake. I groaned.

"No," I mumbled as I tried to shake her off. She giggled softly and just continued to shake me. I sighed and opened my eyes slowly, blinking rapidly against the sudden assault of light on retinas. I raised my arm and shielded my eyes slightly. As they slowly adjusted, Alexis' face became apparent. She was smiling down at me. I smiled up at her and forced myself up onto my elbows. Alexis placed her hand on the small of my back to help support me.

"Is everyone okay?" Yugi called as he stood up and looked around. I looked away from Alexis and up at him. As I did, I noticed the place we were in for the first time.

We were in a small cave, all blue and crystallized. Stalagmites were jutting out from all corners of the room. As I was looking around the room, I saw Jesse leaning up against a rock, still out cold. Mel was cradled gently in his arms but she looked like she was in pain.

Staggering a bit but still managing, I forced myself to my feet. Alexis followed me up but when I began to walk toward Jesse and Mel, she stayed where she was, folding and unfolding her hands in front of her. I stooped down so was level with Jesse. It took only a little shaking before Jesse's eyes opened. He blinked at me confused before he remembered what was going on.

"Where's Mel?" Jesse asked, panic lacing his southern voice. I chuckled and pointed down. Jesse looked down and his cheeks burned red. "I didn't even feel her," Jesse muttered. I pushed my arms underneath Mel's shoulders and her knees, lifting her off of her. When I did, Jesse raised his arms above his head and stretched.

"Better?" I asked. Jesse nodded and stood up. Once Jesse was standing, I also stood up. I helped Jesse get Mel onto his back as everyone else slowly rose to their feet.

"Remember this place, Jay?" Syrus asked as he walked over to me with Hassleberry trailing behind him. I nodded as I placed Mel's arms around Jesse's neck. When Jesse nodded at me, I removed my hands from Mel and allowed him to fully support her. I looked at Syrus, smiling.

"Sure do, Sy," I said. Marron trotted over to us, stopping at Jesse's feet and sitting down. He scratched behind his ear as he looked up at Jesse.

_**Is Mel okay?**_ Marron asked. Jesse turned his head to look at Mel. Her head was lying on its side on Jesse's shoulder. Her lips were parted as she breathed and she looked kind of pale.

"I don't really know, Marron," Jesse answered honestly. Marron frowned as did Jesse. Yugi walked over to us; he was running his fingers through his tri colored hair. He looked rather frustrated. When he stopped next to us, Marron looked up at him concerned.

_**What's the matter, Yugi?**_ Marron asked. Yugi sighed and stowed his hands in his jean pockets.

"I just feel a little on edge here, that's all," Yugi answered, looking around and biting his lip timidly. Marron cocked his head to the side.

_**But why ever why? **_Marron asked. Yugi sighed again.

"I just can't get my bearings, that's all. Too many monsters around here, ya know?" Yugi asked. Marron nodded.

_**That would make anyone like you uncomfortable,**_ Marron noted. Yugi nodded again. Blair walked over to us with Chazz and the others following her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Blair asked. Yugi waved his hand in the air in a dismissing manner.

"Don't worry about, you guys wouldn't understand," Yugi answered. Blair scowled but said nothing. Yugi opened his mouth to say something more now that we were all conscious and gathered around him but he suddenly froze. It looked like he had stopped breathing as well.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Jim asked, taking a step forward. Yugi didn't answer, but instead spun around with his arms held out protectively in front of us.

"Yugi?" Alexis called, concerned. Yugi shushed her quickly.

"Hush and stay behind me," Yugi said. Still confused, the gang obeyed. Marron trotted over to Yugi's feet and crouched down, exposing his teeth and growling menacingly. I wasn't exactly sure what had them both acting so strange, but I think I can take a very good guess. A familiar feeling filled the cave, well, it was familiar to _me_. Kind of a nostalgic feeling.

And it seemed to be coming closer and growing larger.

"Jesse, do you feel that?" I asked him in a whisper. Jesse looked at me.

"That dark and violent feeling?" Jesse questioned. I nodded. "Yeah; what is it?" Jesse asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know but I think I've felt it before, but I can't place it," I explained. Jesse shrugged right back at me, jerking Mel up slightly as he did. I was about to ask Jesse something else when I felt something warm curl around my hand. I looked down at my hand to see a slim hand holding onto mine. I looked up the arm the hand was attached to see that the hand belonged to Alexis. She was staring at the entrance of the cave, where everyone else was staring. I had an urge to ask why she was holding my hand but decided against it quickly; I wasn't going to complain.

_**Kuri kur kurr kuur (Gee, what a surprise there!), **_Winged Kuriboh muttered next to my ear. I shot him a glare which he just ignored. Sighing, I looked at Yugi, ready to ask him something when I could hear footsteps coming toward us.

_**Here it comes,**_ Marron whispered. Yugi nodded quickly.

"Prepare yourself," Yugi told us without turning his head toward us. We were all terribly confused but didn't say anything. As the footsteps grew closer, the tension in the cave seemed to grow denser. Alexis' hand tightened around mine as the time dragged. Without really thinking about it, I began to rub the pad of my thumb against the back of Alexis' hand in a soothing manner. She didn't look at me, I but I could feel her relax a little bit.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared in the entrance of the cave. He was crouched slightly, ready for battle. He had long brown hair and a helmet shielding his eyes that looked like the head of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. With a gasp, I immediately remembered where I felt that feeling.

"Kaibaman!" I gasped. Everyone spun around to look at me with shocked expressions. Kaibaman whipped his head up and stared at me with a somewhat shocked expression. His body relaxed instantly when he saw who it was.

_**Jaden! What are you all doing here again? **_Kaibaman asked as he walked over to us. Marron and Yugi both relaxed as Kaibaman walked closer with a much calmer presence.

"Um, we're here to see…I really don't know," I answered with a nervous laugh. Kaibaman sighed and looked like he wanted to say something when Marron spoke up first.

_**We're here to see the Empress,**_ Marron answered, scratching behind his ear at Kaibaman's feet. Kaibaman looked down and his face revealed extreme shock.

_**Marron, what are you doing here?**_ Kaibaman asked in shock. Marron sighed and looked up at Kaibaman.

_**I just told you, Kaibaman. We're here to see the Empress, **_Marron explained again, looking a tad bit annoyed. Kaibaman nodded and looked closely at Marron.

_**But I thought you were ordered to stay with Mel, **_Kaibaman said. Marron nodded.

_**I was; that was and still is my assignment, **_Marron answered. Kaibaman looked quite confused. He knelt down on his left knee and stared down at Marron intently.

_**Then why are you here? **_Kaibaman asked seriously. Marron didn't answer but instead pulled his ears flat against his head and whimpered slightly. Winged Kuriboh flew from my shoulder and over to Marron. He sat down next to him and looked at Marron's sad face.

_**Kuuur kurr kui kuri (You can't blame yourself, Marron.) Kur kurr kuur (It isn't your fault.), **_Winged Kuriboh assured Marron. Marron shook his head.

_**Mel was my responsibility and it's my fault she's like this, **_Marron whispered. Kaibaman jerked his head between the two of them.

_**What the hell are you two talking about? **_Kaibaman demanded. Neither Marron nor Winged Kuriboh had a chance to answer Kaibaman. Instead, Yugi spoke up.

"Allow me to show you, Kaibaman," Yugi said. Kaibaman quickly looked up at Yugi confused.

_**Show me what? **_Kaibaman asked wary. Yugi didn't answer but instead raised his hand and jerked all of his fingers in a "come hither" motion at Jesse. Jesse walked to Yugi's side and stood next to him. Kaibaman immediately shot to his feet and seemed to appear right and Jesse's side, the side where Mel's head was lying. Jesse jerked in shock but Yugi stopped him quickly with a firm hand on his other shoulder.

Kaibaman laid his hands gently on Mel's head. When she jerked her head away quickly and moaned in pain, Jesse's head shot to look at him quickly with a glare on his face. Kaibaman didn't drop his hands nor did he acknowledge Jesse's glare. Instead, he merely placed his hands over Mel's head so they hovered over it. His face contorted in horror the longer they hovered over Mel's head.

_**How did this happen? **_Kaibaman asked, aghast. Yugi folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm pretty sure that that's self explanatory," Yugi answered. Kaibaman looked between Yugi and Mel, Mel and Marron, and back again. Suddenly, he spun around and began to exit the cave. As a second though, Kaibaman stopped and called over his shoulder,

_**Follow me; I'll take you to the Empress.**_

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! Hurray!_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	25. I am the Empress

_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy with finish school, my novel to get published, and work. My computer also was broken for a week, the very same week I planned on updating, so I couldn't! So I apologize and will hopefully be updating more with school ending in two days! We'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: *Glares at everyone* Hell, why do I have to go through this every new chapter? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, plain and simple.**

**Claimer: Okay, I own this plot, Mel, Mark, and Michael the Archangel owns Michael, duh. Oh, I also own…wait, nvm, you'll see in a little bit what I own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Marron and Yugi followed Kaibaman quickly. The rest of us just kind of sat there until Jesse started to follow, but only because Yugi had grabbed his elbow and was pulling him forward. Once we walked out of the cave, we were standing on a cliff. I walked to the edge of the cliff, Alexis trailing behind me; she was still holding my hand.

"Whoa," I breathed. Alexis nodded in agreement at seeing what I saw.

"You can say that again," Alexis whispered. The rest of the gang conjugated around us and looked down at the bottom of the cliff in amazement.

At the bottom was a large village. And I mean _large _village. It was huge, with a ton of duel monsters running around in the streets. Some were selling things, some were buying things, but most of them were stealing things. However, even the large village wasn't what amazed us the most and left us speechless. What did was the humongous castle at the very end of the village. The castle was surrounded by a huge wall and the only way through the wall was through the gate in the front.

I assumed that was our destination.

_**Follow me, we don't have time for site seeing, **_Kaibaman called sounding annoyed. With a sigh, we all turned and trotted after him as he was already halfway down the cliff side.

_**xXx**_

Once down the cliff, which was way harder than Kaibaman made it seem, we were heading through the village, heading right for the castle. Kaibaman was in the lead, parting the crowd like Moses and the Red Sea. Yugi and Marron were just barely behind Kaibaman. Jesse, Mel, Alexis, and I were behind Yugi and Marron. The rest of the gang was rather close to behind us.

_**Marron, I have to ask you something, **_Kaibaman called, sounding more like an order. Marron quickly picked up his trotting pace and got to Kaibaman's ankles. Yugi followed in suit, coming up on the vacant side of Kaibaman. Marron looked up at Kaibaman with interest.

_**What is it, Kaibaman? **_Marron asked. Kaibaman looked down at Marron before quickly looking up.

_**I have to wonder why you brought so many useless people with you; they're only a hindrance and a waste of space in this world, **_Kaibaman said without remorse.

"What's he talking about?" Syrus asked me in a whisper. I shrugged.

"No clue," I answered honestly. Marron looked back at us, as a group, before looking back up at Marron.

_**Not all of them are useless, **_Marron defended. Kaibaman sighed, exasperated.

_**Yes, alright, not all of them are useless. Jaden and his teal haired brother are very useful. As is the boy in black and, of course, Yugi. The rest are dead weight, **_Kaibaman verified. Jim looked at Kaibaman confused.

"How are the rest of us dead weight?" Jim asked. Kaibaman didn't answer, maybe not knowing he was the one Jim was addressing.

"Yeah, and Jesse and I aren't brothers. We just look alike," I clarified. Kaibaman sighed but didn't reply much more than that. Instead, it was Yugi who ended up answering Jim's question. He looked over his shoulder at him as he answered.

"You guys, aside from Chazz, Jaden, Jesse, and myself, do not have _the gift of site_," Yugi said, his voice lowering to a hush when he spoke of the gift. Let me just say that threw all of us for a loop…or two.

"What's, the gift if site?" Blair asked loudly. When monsters whipped their heads in our direction, shock and horror contorting their faces, Kaibaman spoke up. He spun around quickly and glared at Blair.

_**Quiet down you loud behemoth! Lower level monsters such as the commoners fear the **__**gift of site**__** and it is a curse, so be mindful of your volume when speaking of it! **_Kaibaman ordered quickly. He too also spoke quietly when he said the gift of site.

"Well what is it?" Hassleberry asked. Kaibaman sighed and spun around. By now we were at the entrance of the castle.

_**That is a question only the Empress can explain, **_Kaibaman answered.

"Jaden?" Axel questioned. I just shrugged.

"I honestly don't know what they're talking about Axel," I answered. Hearing the honesty in my voice, Axel just nodded.

_**Open the gates, **_Kaibaman ordered loudly, his head tilted up toward the tower at the top of the gate. A Gearfried the Iron Knight appeared in the tower.

_**Who is that with you, Kaibaman? They seem like humans, **_Gearfried asked offhandedly. Obviously, he wasn't expecting Kaibaman's reaction.

_**That would be none of your concern, Gearfried, now open the gate, **_Kaibaman growled. Stiffly and looking like he wanted to say more but voted against, Gearfried opened the gate quickly. When the gate shot up, Kaibaman walked in quickly. Marron trotted after him. Before we could follow after them, Yugi turned to look at us.

"Be careful, all of you. Be mindful and watch what you're getting yourselves into. And don't piss off Kaibaman anymore than he already is," Yugi warned seriously.

"Yugi, what was that gift Kaibaman said you and us had?" Jesse asked, jerking his head in mine and Chazz's direction. Yugi just looked between the three of us before answering,

"Kaibaman was right; that is a question you need to ask the Empress."

With that, Yugi turned around and entered the castle compound. Not wanting to be jumped by rabid monsters, we all followed after him quickly. Once we were in the compound, the gate closed again, sealing us in.

How come that didn't make me feel any safer?

_**xXx**_

I can say this about Kaibaman; he sure can walk fast and still not run.

"Are we really in this big of a hurry?" I mumbled to Yugi as we quickly shot around another corner. Jim narrowly missed slamming into a poor Mystical Elf. He merely tipped his hat in an apology and continued to run after us. Yugi looked at me.

"Yes, we are actually. We need to get Mel to the Empress as soon as possible," Yugi answered. Marron nodded at his feet.

_**Yes, and we also have much more for you to learn and it is crucial that you learn in as soon as possible, **_Marron answered. His little legs seemed to be moving faster than his body.

"What would that be?" Michael asked. Marron shook his head.

_**No time to explain; we're already here, **_Marron answered. As the words just passed Marron's lips, Kaibaman stopped outside a large, wooden door. He raised his hands ready to shove the door open but stopped. He dropped his arm and whirled around to look at us.

_**Listen very closely, all of you. You are about to find yourself in the presence of the Empress, the ruler of this entire realm. Show her proper respect or you **__**will**__** regret it, I assure you, **_Kaibaman said kind of menacingly. He looked around us and when he saw all of us nod, he spun around and pushed the door open forcefully.

Once the door banged against the walls, Kaibaman took five steps into the room and fell into a knelling position, dropping his head. Marron followed Kaibaman's lead, as did Yugi. The rest of us walked in and once we were out of the way, the door slammed closed again, like magic. I was about to assume the position that Kaibaman and the others were in when I was suddenly being glomped. My hand slipped out of Alexis' as I staggered back, a slim body clinging to mine.

_**Oh! Jaden! It's been soooooo long! **_a very familiar voice said. I looked down at the person clinging to me to see that it was, surprise, surprise:

_Dark Magician Girl!_

"Dark Magician Girl! What are you doing?" I asked, shocked. Giggling, Dark Magician Girl released me and took, err, hovered a couple feet away from me. She smiled at me.

_**I was just hugging you, Jaden, that's all. I haven't seen you since our duel over two years ago, **_Dark Magician Girl explained. I nodded in agreement, remembering.

"H-hi, Dark Magician Girl. D-do you remember me?" Syrus stammered. Dark Magician Girl looked away from me and at Syrus. His cheeks were bright red and he had his head ducked slightly so Dark Magician Girl wouldn't see his flaming cheeks. When she saw it was Syrus, Dark Magician Girl gasped and flew quickly to hover just in front of him. She hugged him tightly.

_**Oh, Syrus! How I've missed you! **_Dark Magician Girl squealed. Syrus' cheeks grew darker when she embraced and grew darker still when she said how much she missed him. Surprising Syrus, and the rest of us, further, Dark Magician Girl framed Syrus' face with her hands and kissed him on the lips, pulling away quickly with a _smack_. Syrus wore a shocked expression and when Dark Magician Girl let go of him, he…ah…fainted.

"Whoa! Sy, are you okay?" I asked quickly, catching him. Hassleberry slapped him lightly across the face.

"Come on soldier, it was just a kiss," Hassleberry chastised. I rolled my eyes as Syrus slowly woke back up. I handed him over to Hassleberry, who hulled him right to his feet. Syrus staggered slightly, but caught himself.

"Is this little make up session done?" Aster asked, annoyed. Adrian nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes again; Winged Kuriboh (who suddenly appeared on my shoulder out of literally, _**nowhere**_) mimicked me.

"So, Dark Magician Girl, why are you here?" Alexis asked conversationally. Dark Magician Girl looked at her confused.

_**What are you talking about? **_Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Yeah, do you work for the Empress also?" Jim asked. Dark Magician Girl smiled and shook her head.

_**No, I don't work for her,**_ Dark Magician Girl said, giggling. Syrus, finally coming back to join us after his brief commercial break, looked at her.

"Do you know where she is? We really need to talk to her," Syrus asked. Dark Magician Girl smiled at him and nodded.

_**Oh, yes, I know where she is, **_Dark Magician Girl answered.

"Well can you tell us, I'm getting very sick and tired of all these fucking riddles," Chazz said. Blair smacked him but nothing happened past that. I think it was just becoming a reflex for Blair and Chazz was just getting tired of wasting his energy on glaring at her or retaliating.

Dark Magician Girl giggled and looked like she was enjoying a good inside joke.

_**She's right in front of you,**_ Dark Magician Girl said, smiling hugely. Everyone stared at her with blank expressions until it really kicked in.

"You mean," I began to say but Dark Magician Girl cut me off.

_**That's right, Jaden. I am the Empress, **_Dark Magician Girl said. She then extended her arms like she was going to embrace us all and said, _**Welcome to my kingdom.**_

_**xXx**_

_Yay, another chapter done! Got this one done in less than a day! YAY! *pats self on back*_

_Teehee, anyway, review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	26. Saved for Now

_Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: *Glares at everyone* Hell, why do I have to go through this every new chapter? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, plain and simple.**

**Claimer: Okay, I own this plot, Mel, Mark, and Michael the Archangel owns Michael, duh. Oh, I also own…wait, nvm, you'll see in a little bit what I own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Okay, raise your hands if you saw _that _one coming. If you did, kudos for you because _none_ of us did!

"You-you're the Emp-Empress!" Syrus stammered, pointing a shaky finger at Dark Magician Girl. Giggling, Dark Magician Girl nodded.

_**That's right, Syrus. And this is my kingdom, **_she said smiling. She folded her hands behind her back and leaned forward slightly, getting a little too close to Syrus' face. This caused Syrus' cheeks to flame a dark red. _**And what is the reason you decided to come visit me in my own realm? **_Dark Magician Girl asked. Syrus opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out.

_**We came for your assistance, **_Marron answered for Syrus. Dark Magician Girl blinked in confusion before looking down to see Marron at her feet. She simply stared at him before gasping and bending down to scoop Marron up into her arms, hugging him tightly to her chest.

_**Oh, Marron! My dear friend! It's been so long since I've last seen you. With you out on your…, **_Dark Magician Girl gushed. Slowly, her voice trailed off. With a gasp, she pulled Marron away from her chest and held him at arm's length. She looked at him seriously. _**Marron, why aren't you with Mel?**_ Dark Magician Girl wanted to know. Marron's response was to tuck his tail between his legs, fold his ears against his head, and whimper slightly.

"Allow me to show you, Empress,"__Yugi said. Dark Magician Girl turned her head to look at Yugi.

_**Yugi? What's going on here? **_Dark Magician Girl demanded, looking around the room for the first time. _**Kaibaman, what is the meaning of this? **_Dark Magician Girl demanded. Kaibaman bowed his head.

_**Forgive me, Empress, but Yugi will show you what is going on, as it requires your immediate attention, **_Kaibaman said. Dark Magician Girl's eyebrows pulled together.

_**What requires my attention? **_Dark Magician Girl asked.

"This," Yugi said, grabbing Jesse's elbow and pulling him out of the group. Dark Magician Girl spun around, still holding Marron, and looked at Yugi.

_**What is this? **_Dark Magician Girl asked. She didn't even wait for an answer. Her eyes diverted away from Yugi to Jesse and then to Mel, who was still on Jesse's back. Now I don't think she meant to do this, but Dark Magician Girl dropped Marron as her mouth fell into a horrified 'O' shape. In the blink of an eye, Dark Magician Girl was over to Jesse, her hands hovering just over Mel's head.

_**How did this happen? **_Dark Magician Girl asked in horror. Marron trotted slowly over to her and ducked his head down.

_**I'm afraid I failed to do as I was assigned. I'm a failure as a Seer guardian,**_ Marron said miserably. Dark Magician Girl looked down at him sympathetically.

_**Oh, Marron, you didn't fail. We don't know how it is, how it thinks. There was no telling that it was really going to do, **_Dark Magician Girl said, stroking Marron's head once. Marron only whimpered once in response.

"Um, excuse me, but what are you guys talking about?" Blair asked, raising her hand. Dark Magician Girl merely shook her head.

_**There is no time for explanations. We must tend to Mel immediately, **_Dark Magician Girl said. Not looking very pleased but saying nothing, Blair dropped her hand. Dark Magician Girl didn't spare us another glance as she went to another large door on the far left wall. We all stood there until Kaibaman spoke.

_**Come, we don't have any time to waste, **_Kaibaman snapped, annoyed. Everyone looked at each other hesitantly until Yugi and Marron began to follow Kaibaman in the direction Dark Magician Girl went. We walked through the doorway that Dark Magician Girl just passed through. Now we were going down a dark, torch lit hallway.

We all walked in silence until Michael decided it was time to ask where we were going.

"Where are we going?" See? I told you. Kaibaman shot him a look over his shoulder.

_**We are following the Empress and wherever she is taking us is something we need not be concerned about! **_Kaibaman snapped. Michael glared at him.

"Geez, it was just a simple question. There's no need to bite my head off," Michael muttered. If Kaibaman heard him, he didn't let on. Yugi, however, did. He looked at Michael.

"Michael, don't worry about anything right now, alright?" Yugi whispered. Frowning, Michael nodded. Not one second after Yugi finished speaking, we all stopped. Dark Magician Girl was standing outside of another wooden door. This door had a brass colored pull handle. She pulled the door open quickly, narrowly missing smacking Chazz right in the face. When the door slammed against the stone wall, Dark Magician Girl quickly went into the room. Yugi, pulling Jesse, followed her in. Kaibaman stood next to the door, his arms out in a welcoming gesture.

_**After you, **_Kaibaman said, looking at us. We all walked into the room. It was a bedroom, surprisingly large. The bed sat before the door and it was the only thing in the stone walled room. Dark Magician Girl hovered next to the bed. She looked up at us when Kaibaman entered and shut the door. She pointed at Jesse, who was standing next to me, Mel still on his back.

_**You, place Mel on the bed, **_Dark Magician Girl ordered, jerking her finger from Jesse to the bed. Jesse nodded and walked forward, pulling Mel around his shoulder so he was holding her in his arms. He gently set Mel on the bed, sitting down on the edge in the process. He looked up at Dark Magician Girl.

"I'm Jesse, by the way," Jesse introduced himself. Dark Magician Girl smiled at him and sat down on the edge in front of Jesse.

_**Jesse, then, **_Dark Magician Girl said. Jesse nodded. Dark Magician Girl looked down at Mel, picking up her left hand that lay next to her. She cradled it lightly in one of her hands, gently placing her other hand on Mel's palm. Mel let out a breath, almost a sigh. Dark Magician Girl closed her eyes and seemed to turn into a statue before our eyes.

"Is she okay?" Aster whispered to me. I shrugged.

"I think so," I whispered back. Yugi chuckled next to us. He was leaning against the wall next to the door. His arms were folded across his chest with his right foot propped up on the wall. We all looked at him confused. He was smirking at us.

"Relax, she's fine," Yugi assured us with the same easy smile. Confused, but with no reason to doubt Yugi, we all nodded.

_**How odd**_¸ Dark Magician Girl said, dropping Mel's hand so it fell lightly back on the bed. Her eyes remained closed.

_**What is it? **_Marron asked, looking up at Dark Magician Girl from his place on the floor. Dark Magician Girl didn't move her head or open her eyes as she answered.

_**So little remains, yet she's still alive, **_she whispered. Marron's ears fell back against his head.

_**Can you fix it? **_Marron whispered. Dark Magician Girl opened her eyes and looked down at him. Normally, Dark Magician Girl's eyes were a bright green. Now, however, they were a bright blue with a bright orange swirling around the pupil.

_**I should, hopefully, **_Dark Magician Girl answered. Marron stared up at her in confusion. Dark Magician Girl turned to look at us, her gaze barely staying on one of us for more than a second. That was, until, she was staring at Jesse. Dark Magician Girl smiled at Jesse and held out her hand.

_**Jesse, can you place your hand in mine with your palm up? **_Dark Magician Girl asked. Jesse pulled his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Why?" Jesse wanted to know. Kaibaman took a step forward.

_**Jesse, **_Kaibaman said in a low tone, his voice ringing authority. Dark Magician Girl silenced him with a wave of her outstretched hand.

_**Because I need your assistance, now please just trust me and give me your hand, **_Dark Magician Girl said. Jesse looked totally confused but did trust Dark Magician Girl, so he placed his hand in hers just the way he asked. Kaibaman now took a step forward. I thought he was going to give…wait, never mind, I never actually thought he was going to do anything. That just seems like the kind of thing to say.

Anyway, Kaibaman knelled on the opposite side of the bed. His left hand was resting on Mel's shoulder, almost holding her down. His right hand stretched across Mel's body and lifted her hand up so it mimicked Jesse's hand. Dark Magician Girl then placed her hand so it hovered slightly over Mel's. Once her hand was over Mel's, she removed her hand from underneath Jesse's and placed it over his hand just like she placed it over Mel's. Then, something happened.

I'm not sure exactly _what _happened, only that Jesse gasped in pain, his body tensing. Then between Jesse's and Dark Magician Girl's hand, a solidified looking bright blue-slash-bright orange fog spread between their palms. Then the same looking fog was going from Dark Magician Girl's hand into Mel's. Mel's breathing sped up and her cheeks paled a bit more.

"What is going on?" Bastion asked in horror. Yugi shook his head and stepped forward, placing his hands on Jesse's shoulders firmly, almost like keeping him in place. Kaibaman pressed Mel's shoulder down more.

"Don't worry about it, Bastion," Yugi said. No one seemed to like that response, as we obviously should be worrying about it. I mean, Jesse and Mel looked like they were in real pain!

But, hey, who are we to doubt the great King of Games!

"Just hang on a bit longer, Jesse, it's almost over," Yugi kept whispering to Jesse. Jesse didn't respond, unless you count his breath speeding up even more a response. Only a minute later, Dark Magician Girl slowly pulled her hands back, the fog dissipating as she did it. Jesse's hand fell limply into his lap. His body hunched slightly and he started gasping. Yugi rubbed his back. "You did great, kid," Yugi said.

Kaibaman nodded in agreement as he let Mel's hand fall back onto the bed.

_**Most defiantly. Most duel monsters would be crying in agony over what just happened, **_Kaibaman said. Jesse pulled himself up, whipping his hand across his forehead. Apparently he was sweating during the entire ordeal. He looked at Dark Magician Girl, whose eyes were back to normal.

"What was that?" Jesse asked, kind of breathless. Dark Magician Girl smiled at Jesse, repentant.

_**I'm sorry, Jesse. I know it was painful but I tried my hardest to make it less painful for you, **_Dark Magician Girl said. Jesse shook his head slowly.

"Not what I asked," Jesse said. Dark Magician Girl smiled at Jesse. She reached her hand out and ran it through Jesse's hair lightly.

_**I took some of your aura and gave it to Mel, **_Dark Magician Girl said. Jesse raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Why?" Jesse asked. Yugi answered before Dark Magician Girl could.

"To save her life, Jesse," Yugi whispered, dropping down so he was sitting on the end of the bed. Michael looked at Yugi.

"Jesse's aura saved Mel's life?" Michael asked. Yugi nodded. "How?" Michael wanted to know. Yugi opened his mouth to answer when Kaibaman spoke up.

_**Maybe it would be best to let the Empress explain what just happened, Yugi, **_Kaibaman said. Yugi closed his mouth, looked at Kaibaman, and nodded.

"Probably best," Yugi agreed. Dark Magician Girl smiled and looked at the gang.

_**Every human has a set amount of aura in the soul and this aura is what helps a human maintain their life force. If aura is lost, then the human's very life is in grave danger, **_Dark Magician Girl began to explain. Alexis looked at her.

"So, the reason Mel was so close to death was because she didn't have all of her soul aura?" Alexis asked. Dark Magician Girl nodded.

_**Yes, **_Dark Magician Girl said. Syrus looked at her confused.

"But if you could heal Mel, like you just did, then why did everyone freak out when they first saw her?" Syrus asked. Hassleberry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and why is Marron constantly blaming himself, even though Mel is going to be perfectly okay?" Hassleberry asked. Dark Magician Girl shook her head slowly.

_**I never said Mel will be perfectly okay, **_Dark Magician Girl said. Everyone looked at her confused.

"But you said she was healed," Blair pointed out. Dark Magician Girl shook her head again.

_**Not completely healed, just enough to keep her away from death, **_Dark Magician Girl explained. She looked ready to continue when Kaibaman spoke up.

_**At least for now, **_Kaibaman said in an offhanded tone. Everyone jerked their heads in his direction, our faces in horror. Dark Magician Girl shot him a dirty look.

_**Kaibaman! **_Dark Magician Girl hissed. Kaibaman looked at her with a confused expression. _**Did you really have to say that now? **_Dark Magician Girl demanded. Kaibaman sighed and looked at Dark Magician Girl.

_**They need to know, Empress. You saved her now but it came after her again and that's the reason she's here. Now she has more aura, even if it isn't hers. It will come back again and there's no telling what will happen to her the next time, **_Kaibaman explained. Dark Magician Girl frowned.

_**I know that, but must you tell them now, just after we save her? **_Dark Magician Girl asked. Kaibaman shook his head.

_**You can't sugarcoat things like this, Empress, **_Kaibaman said. Dark Magician Girl shook her head. Jesse looked between the two of them.

"What are you two talking about?" Jesse demanded. Dark Magician Girl sighed and patted Jesse on his thigh before she stood up.

_**This isn't something we can explain, we must show you, **_Dark Magician Girl said. Jesse looked at her confused.

"Show us what?" Jesse asked. Dark Magician Girl ignored him, however, and walked around us to the door, which she walked out of without one look at us.

_**Let's get moving, **_Kaibaman said, following Dark Magician Girl. We all looked at Yugi, who just shrugged and followed after Kaibaman. The gang followed after Yugi, but I went over to help Jesse up, because when he first tried to stand up, he fell back down.

"You can go without me," Jesse said when I slung his arm across my shoulders. I just shot him a look.

"You expecting her to wake up in two minutes?" I asked. Jesse frowned at me and looked at Mel.

"No, but," Jesse began to say but Marron cut him off.

_**You go, Jesse. This is something you really need to hear. I'll come and get you if anything changes, **_Marron said. Jesse still looked hesitant. Suddenly, Sapphire Wing Pegasus, Topaz Tiger, Amethyst Cat, and Ruby appeared.

_**Go, Jesse, we'll all be here watching her, **_Pegasus assured Jesse. Seeing no other option, Jesse sighed and nodded. With my help, he made it to the door and we both headed down in the direction we assumed the rest of the crew went.

_**xXx**_

_Gah, about time I got this one done. This took me so long! My inspiration fairy went on vacation and left me with her evil cousin, procrastination fairy! GAH!_

_Anyway, please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	27. Aura Bestia

_Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: *Glares at everyone* Hell, why do I have to go through this every new chapter? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, plain and simple.**

**Claimer: Okay, I own this plot, Mel, Mark, and Michael the Archangel owns Michael, duh. Oh, I also own…wait, nvm, you'll see in a little bit what I own.**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Everyone was following Dark Magician Girl down a different torch lit corridor. This one led us in the opposite direction of the throne room. Everything was silent except for our footsteps patting against the stone ground. Jim was the first to speak.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Dark Magician Girl looked over her shoulder at him.

_**The Profezia Comera,**_ Dark Magician Girl said. Everyone stared at her in confusion. I have no idea what she just said. Syrus opened his mouth, probably to ask for a translation, when Jesse spoke up.

"Prophecy room?" Jesse said in confusion. Dark Magician Girl smiled at him and nodded. I looked at him confused. It wasn't hard, he was fairly close. I was still acting as his crutch.

"How did you know what she said?" I asked. Jesse smiled at me.

"Dark Magician Girl was just speaking Italian. My grandmother is Italian so she taught it to me when I was very young," Jesse explained. Alexis looked at Jesse. She was standing on my other side.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises?" Alexis joked. Jesse chuckled. Suddenly everyone stopped. Dark Magician Girl was standing in front of an old fashioned door with a bronze loop handle for a doorknob. Two Gearfried the Iron Knight suits stood on either side of the door. One had a spear pointed up toward the ceiling and the other had a sword, pointing tip down toward the floor.

Kaibaman took a step forward; he was holding a bronze loop filled with bronze keys. He flipped quickly through the keys until he found the key he was looking for. Grasping the key, Kaibaman slipped it into the keyhole and pushed the door open. Kaibaman placed his hand on the door to keep it open. When he stepped out of the way, Dark Magician Girl walked past him into the room. Yugi followed her and the rest of us followed him. We all paused and gapped at the room.

The room was _huge_! It was circular with a high ceiling. Close to the ceiling, large stain glass windows surrounded the ceiling, lining the high walls. The winds looked like they might tell a tale. The floor was brick and looked like a map to the kingdom in the very center of the room, there was a pedestal holding a large book. The book was tattered red leather with some interesting writing on the cover.

As we were all entranced in the room's design, Dark Magician Girl walked over the pedestal. She ran her fingers gently over the worn cover of the book. Kaibaman walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Then he shoved us farther into the room, closer to Dark Magician Girl. Axel looked back at Kaibaman and then at Dark Magician Girl.

"What's going on?" Axel demanded. Dark Magician Girl looked back at him and then pointed to the stain glass window, the one that appeared to be the first in the story.

_**Look at that window, **_Dark Magician Girl ordered. Obediently, we all looked at the window. The glass was all dark colors; varying shades of black, blue, and purple. In the very center of the darkness was two eye shaped pieces of glass. One eye was blood red and the other was an eerie yellow. Adrian was the first to look away from the window and at Dark Magician Girl.

"What is all that supposed to mean?" Adrian asked, his voice insinuating the glass window. Dark Magician stood in front of the pedestal and looked at us.

_**Aura Bestia, **_Dark Magician Girl said. The way she said it, all dark and mysterious, caused us all to shudder. Then we all looked at Jesse for translation.

"Aura Beast," Jesse translated. Blair looked away from Jesse and at Dark Magician Girl.

"What is that?" Blair asked. Dark Magician Girl didn't answer but instead pointed up toward the ceiling again.

_**Look at the next window, **_Dark Magician Girl said. We all looked up and next to the dark window. Next to the first window was a colors exactly opposite of the first one. The glass was all light shades of blue, purple, pink, and green. In the center of the glass was a person, one that seemed to be genderless. Surrounding the person-shaped glass was all sorts of Duel Monsters.

We all looked away from the window and at Dark Magician Girl. She was now standing behind the pedestal, the book now open before her.

"Dark Magician Girl?" Syrus called, as Dark Magician Girl wasn't moving. There is a moment of silence. Suddenly, Dark Magician Girl began speaking. She said,

_**Aura bestia esiste più a lungo nel tempo. E 'una bestia che anche il più potente del duello mostri schiacciare prima. Essa ha un solo scopo, un solo motivo per cui esiste, l'anima di esaurire l'aura da uomo.**__**  
**_

"Why does it want soul aura?" Jesse suddenly asked. We all looked at him, our heads whipping from Dark Magician Girl to him. I momentarily forgot that he knew how to speak Italian. Dark Magician Girl looked up at him.

_**I don't know why Aura Bestia wants anima aura, only that it does, **_Dark Magician Girl answered.

"Anima aura?" Hassleberry said.

"Soul aura," Jesse answered offhandedly. He was staring at Dark Magician Girl.

"What does any of this have to do with Mel?" Michael asked. Dark Magician girl gently closed the book and stepped around the pedestal. She starred at Michael.

_**Everything, **_Dark Magician Girl answered. Everyone stared at her confused. Dark Magician Girl angled her body so she was staring at the stain glass windows. _**Look at the third window.**_ We all looked at it. This window was a combination of dark and light shades of blue and purple. Half the window was dark and the other half was light. On the dark half rested the eyes and on the light side rested the human. The two shapes appeared to be looking at each other.

"Those are all lovely designs, but what do they mean?" Bastion asked. Dark Magician Girl sighed and looked at us.

_**The first window depicts Aura Bestia. The darkness that surrounds it is the dark aura it possesses. Its eyes, blood red and eerie yellow, are the eyes of the beast. It seems to change eye colors or there are more than one, we are not sure which one is the truth. **_

_**The next window is that of a human with spirito del sito, **_Dark Magician Girl began to explain but Jesse cut her off.

"What is spirit site?" Jesse inquired. Obviously, he was asking about the last few words I didn't understand. Dark Magician Girl looked at Jesse.

_**Spirito del sito is the ability for humans to see Duel Monsters within their own realm, **_Dark Magician Girl answered.

"Spirit site is the reason that Kaibaman feels that everyone, aside from Jaden, Jesse, Chazz, and myself are dead weight," Yugi interrupted. We all looked at him, momentarily forgetting he was there. Jim looked back at Dark Magician Girl.

"How do you have spirit site?" Jim questioned.

_**Spirito del sito is a very rare gift. Very few humans have anything remotely close to it, **_Dark Magician Girl said. She looked like she was going to continue when Alexis interrupted her.

"So does that mean that everyone who Kaibaman feels _isn't _dead weight has spirit site?" Alexis asked. Dark Magician Girl nodded.

_**That's correct, **_Dark Magician Girl said. _**But some are stronger than others, **_Dark Magician Girl added. I looked at her.

"How do you have spirit site?" I asked.

_**To have spirito del sito, you must have a great amount of anima aura, **_Dark Magician Girl explained.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked. Dark Magician Girl sighed and looked at us, folding her hands on her hips.

_**This is the last question I will answer. After I answer, I'm just going to explain everything while you guys stay quiet and keep your questions to yourself until the end, alright? **_Dark Magician Girl said. We all nodded. Dark Magician Girl nodded and looked at Jesse. _**To answer your question, Jesse, a normal human has a certain amount of anima aura because it is necessary for the soul's survival. However, certain humans,**_-she gestured to me and Jesse-,_** such as Jesse and Jaden, have an abnormal amount of anima aura. **_

I raised my hand. Dark Magician Girl looked at me curiously but gestured for me to speak.

"Are you saying that we're freaks?" I questioned.

"We already know that," Chazz said. Blair smacked him while glaring at him but no one said or did anything else. Dark Magician Girl giggled.

_**No, just special, **_Dark Magician Girl answered. I nodded. Dark Magician Girl continued. _**Anyway, if you have just a bit more than normal, you can feel the presence of Duel Monster spirits but you cannot figure out what it is. If you have a lot more, like everyone Yugi just listed, then you can see them.**_

Dark Magician Girl frowned, folding her arms across her chest.

_**This is the quality Aura Bestia is after, **_Dark Magician Girl said.

"I still don't understand," Axel said. Adrian nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, even if this Aura Beast gets a hold of you and takes some of your aura," Adrian began to say. However, Dark Magician Girl cut him off.

_**That's the problem, it just doesn't take some of your anima aura, it takes all of it, **_Dark Magician Girl said quickly. We all starred at her confused. Jim, keeping his gaze locked on Dark Magician Girl, pointed to the door we just came through.

"But Mel," Jim began to say but Yugi cut him off.

"Mel is the only person to survive an attack from Aura Bestia," Yugi quickly said, smoothly cutting Jim off. "That's why it is still after her," Yugi continued.

"How did she survive?" I asked. Kaibaman was the one who answered.

_**We don't know. Mel may know, but she has never let on, **_Kaibaman said. Yugi took a step forward, causing us all to look at him.

"Do you guys know about Mel's cough?" Yugi asked suddenly. We all looked at him confused but nodded. "Do you know how Mel _got _that cough?" We all looked at each, me mainly looking at Jesse, and shook our heads. "Well, Mel's cough is due to the lack of anima aura in Mel's soul. The lack of it is having a physical and unexplainable effect on her body. The cough is just that," Yugi explained.

"How can that be?" Syrus asked. Yugi opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a slamming door. We all jumped in shock and turned to look at the door. Alexis' hand shot out and gripped mine. I squeezed hers once to reassure her. Suddenly Ruby was running up Jesse's leg until she was curled around his neck. Jesse looked at her curiously.

Suddenly, Amethyst Cat and Marron came running into the room. Kaibaman jumped up, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

_**What is the meaning of this? **_Kaibaman demanded. Marron looked at him frantically.

_**It's Mel, she's woken up! **_Marron yelled. He didn't sound very excited. In fact, he sounded the exact opposite, he sounded frightened. Kaibaman, however, didn't take in his tone.

_**That's good, **_Kaibaman said. Marron shook his head frantically.

_**No, something's wrong!**_

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done!_

_What's wrong with Mel? Find out next!_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	28. I Hate Flashbacks

_Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: *Glares at everyone* Hell, why do I have to go through this every new chapter? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, plain and simple.**

**Claimer: Okay, I own this plot, Mel, Mark, and Michael the Archangel owns Michael, duh. Oh, I also own Aura Beast.**

**Chapters Remaining After This One: 10**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

_**What's wrong? **_Kaibaman asked. Marron took a deep breath.

_**Well…here's what happened,**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Marron's POV**_

_It was pretty boring, just sitting there. Topaz and Amethyst were just sitting in a corner. Ruby and I were lying on the bed with Mel. Pegasus was next to the bed. There really wasn't anything to do._

_Suddenly, Mel started to twist and turn. Her breathing became erotic and sweat covered her. Ruby and I shot up to her head. Pegasus and everyone stood up and quickly conjugated around the bed. _

"_What's wrong with her?" Topaz asked. I shook my head. Mel continued to squirm._

"_I don't know," I answered._

"_It appears that she's having a nightmare," Pegasus said. Just as he said it, Mel calmed down suddenly. We all looked at each other confused. We shrugged, figuring it was nothing. Then, suddenly, Mel shot up in bed. Ruby and I were flung to the end of the bed. We were all looking at Mel._

"_Mel, are you okay?" I asked, looking at her face. It shown with the thin sheet of sweat and was very pale. However, her eyes were what worried me the most._

'_**What was wrong with them?' Yugi asked.**_

_They were sky blue._

'_**Mel has brown eyes,' Michael said.**_

_I know. But they weren't only sky blue, but lifeless. There were no pupils. It frightened me greatly._

"_Are you okay, Mel?" I asked again, but she didn't answer me. Instead, she said._

'_Troppo tardi. L'aura bestia ha avuto un assaggio. I cavalieri devono essere trovati. Sono in grado di senso le compresse sono vicino.__'_

"_What did she say?" Topaz asked. I was shocked. I understood what she said, but I didn't know what she meant._

'_**What did she say?' Blair asked.**_

'_**Far too late. The Aura Beast has had a taste. The knights must be found. I sense the tablets are near,' Jesse explained.**_

_Correct. Mel repeated that over and over. Everyone was confused. We were confused even more when Mel got up out of bed. She stumbled and didn't seem to be able to walk, but she kept moving. _

"_Mel, where are you going!?" I yelled, but she didn't hear me. She opened the door and left, shaking and using the walls to help her along._

'_**Why didn't you stop her?' Kaibaman demanded.**_

_We were too surprised. By the time we realized she was gone, she was gone! We didn't know which way she went._

"_What do we do?" Amethyst asked. Pegasus stepped in._

"_You, Marron, and Ruby go and get the others. Topaz and I will go the other way and hunt Mel down. I'm sure Topaz can find her with his nose," Pegasus said. I nodded._

"_Brilliant plan, Pegasus. Let's go!" With that, I shot off the bed and headed here, with Amethyst and Ruby following me._

_**End Flashback**_

_**Narrative POV**_

_**Then we ran here and explained it to you and now we have to go and find Mel!**_ Marron explained. He took a deep breath and looked up. His head whipped around the room.

He was the only one standing in there.

Marron sweat dropped.

_**I hate flashbacks, **_Marron muttered. He then turned around and bolted out of the room. _**Hey, guys! Wait for me!**_

_**xXx**_

_Short, I know. Sorry! _

_I'll try and update fast because this was so short. _

_Please review. The chapter will come faster with reviews! :)_

_Oh, and in case anyone cares, remember that book that I wrote that I mentioned awhile back? Well, it's all finished and published. If you want the link to it, check out my profile! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	29. The Sage

_Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: *Glares at everyone* Hell, why do I have to go through this every new chapter? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, plain and simple.**

**Claimer: Okay, I own this plot, Mel, Mark, and Michael the Archangel owns Michael, duh. Oh, I also own Aura Beast.**

**Chapters Remaining After This One: 9**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

_**I said I was sorry, Marron. But after what you said, we had to hurry up. It sounds like Mel might be in serious trouble, **_Dark Magician Girl apologized. Marron huffed from his place in Yugi's arms. Marron had caught up to us only a moment ago and gave us a piece of his mind for leaving him. But he was slowing us down, so Yugi picked him up.

"Where does this hallway lead to anyway?" Alexis asked. She was holding my hand as we ran down the hall. Dark Magician Girl shrugged.

_**It could lead anywhere. There are many turns, **_Dark Magician Girl said. Amethyst Cat had her nose pressed to the ground. She was following the scent of Topaz Tiger.

_**There you guys are! **_Topaz Tiger said. We looked up to see him and Pegasus stopped at a fork in the hallway. Amethyst ran to Topaz. He met her halfway. We followed them over to Pegasus. Kaibaman looked at him.

_**Where is Mel? **_He asked. Topaz looked at him.

_**She went down this hall, **_he said. Hassleberry looked at him.

"Then why are you guys still here?" he asked. Pegasus looked at him.

_**This is why. **_Without a word, Pegasus trotted down the hall that Topaz indicated Mel went down. When he was out of our site, he reappeared out of the other hallway. I did a double take.

"How did you do that?" I asked. Pegasus shook his head.

_**I didn't. Something in that hallway made me appear and come out over here, **_Pegasus explained. Dark Magician Girl.

_**And you're positive that Mel went down that hall? **_Dark Magician Girl asked. Both Pegasus and Topaz nodded. When she received confirmation, Dark Magician Girl nodded herself and snapped her hand. Her wand appeared in it. Syrus looked at her confused.

"Where are you going, Dark Magician Girl?" Syrus asked. Dark Magician Girl smiled at him.

_**To get someone so we can go down that hallway. I'll be right back. **_With that, Dark Magician Girl waved her wand in the air and then disappeared. We all looked at Kaibaman.

"Where did she go?" Jesse asked. Kaibaman looked at him.

_**To get the Sage. We need him to release the spell cast on that corridor so we may go down it, **_Kaibaman explained.

"How did Mel get down it?" Blair asked. Kaibaman didn't answer. Blair looked annoyed but didn't say anything. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes when suddenly Dark Magician Girl reappeared with an old magician. He held a large, spiraled, wooden staff with a black crystal ball on top. I recognized the duel monster immediately.

Kaibaman bowed to Dark Sage.

_**Sage, **_Kaibaman said. Dark Sage nodded at him. Kaibaman rose up with his back straight. Dark Sage walked around Dark Magician Girl and to the corridor we need to go down. He looked back at Dark Magician Girl.

_**So you wish me to remove the enchantment I have cast on this hallway, Empress? **_Dark Sage asked. Dark Magician Girl nodded.

_**Yes. We need to get a friend who may be in trouble from that hallway, **_Dark Magician Girl explained. Dark Sage looked shocked for a moment.

_**No one should be able to go down this hall. Is the person you need to retrieve human? **_He asked. Dark Magician Girl nodded.

_**Yes, how did you know? **_she asked. Dark Sage shook his head.

_**Just a guess, Empress, **_he said. Dark Sage then extended his hand toward the hall. _**Rilascio**_. Suddenly, a bright light exploded in the mouth of the hallway. Then, blue, sparkly particles flittered down to the ground, disappearing. Grasping his staff, Dark Sage turned back to Dark Magician Girl.

_**Come and get me again so I may seal the hall again, Empress, **_he ordered. When she nodded, he raised his staff and stamped in on the ground, disappearing in a puff of smoke. We coughed, waving our hands to try and get the smoke out of our faces.

"Weird," Blair said. Dark Magician Girl began heading down the hallway.

_**Let's move, **_she said. We all nodded and headed after her.

_**xXx**_

"I'm getting a little creped out," Syrus said. Hassleberry nodded.

"Yeah, are we sure Mel's down this way?" he asked. Topaz growled at him. He was leading us with his nose to the ground.

_**My nose never lies! **_He snarled. Hassleberry nodded a terrified look on his face. Jesse scowled at Topaz.

"Calm down, Topaz," he ordered. Topaz nodded. When he turned back to look in front of us, he stopped. Amethyst looked at him, worried.

_**Topaz, what's wrong? **_She asked.

_**Look for yourself, **_he said. Amethyst turned and gasped at what she saw. We all looked in front of us, but we couldn't see anything. It was pitch black.

"I can't see anything," Chazz complained. Dark Magician Girl extended her hand toward the wall. I could make out the shape of a torch.

_**Luce, **_she said.

"Light," Jesse whispered, explaining what she said. Suddenly, the torch sparked green and then lit. The fire seemed to spread down the wall to the other torches, lighting the entire hallway. When everything was lit, we all looked to see what had freaked out Topaz and Amethyst.

Boy, I understood how it freaked them out.

"Mel?" Jesse said, taking a step forward. Mel turned toward us. She was at the very end of the hall. She had her hands pressed against the door in front of her, like she was trying to open it, but it just wouldn't open. Her hair was limp around her, and her eyes were just like how Marron described. Sky blue…and lifeless.

"_Arcobaleno Cavaliere_," she breathed. Her voice sounded different. It was light, and innocent. Jesse's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Rainbow Knight?" he said confused. Dark Magician Girl and Kaibaman gasped. Bastion looked at Michael.

"When did Mel learn Italian?" he asked. Michael shook his head and looked at him.

"Mel doesn't speak Italian," he answered. He then turned his attention back to Mel. She kept her lifeless eyes on Jesse before looking at me.

"_Elementare Cavaliere_," she said. I stared at her confused. Jesse looked back at me. I looked at him.

"What did she call me?" I asked.

"Elemental Knight," he answered. Kaibaman and Dark Magician Girl both looked at me in shock, and then at Mel. She kept looking at us when suddenly, she started screaming, her hands shooting up to hold her head. Jesse ran right to her, catching her before she crumpled to the ground. Alexis' hand tightened around mine and I looked at her. She was staring at me, a worried look on her face. I squeezed her hand and looked back at Jesse and Mel. Mel was pushing against him, trying to get him off of her. He seemed to be whispering soothing words to her. I didn't think they were working until Mel suddenly collapsed in his arms, out like a light. Jesse held her and looked at us.

"What was that all about?" he asked, his eyes on Dark Magician Girl. She shook her head.

_**I don't know, **_she answered. Michael looked like he wanted to say something when Kaibaman spoke up.

_**Let's get out of this corridor and get Mel back to her room. Then the Empress can re-exam her, **_he said. We all nodded and began to leave, Jesse carrying Mel in his arms. She looked sicker than when we brought her here. Her skin was almost translucent and her hair was wet with sweat. I looked at Jesse when he caught up to me.

"What do you think just happened?" I asked him in a whisper. Jesse shrugged.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling Dark Magician Girl and Kaibaman do," he said, his eyes looking at Kaibaman and Dark Magician Girl in an accusing manner. I nodded.

"I bet you're right," I whispered back. We kept walking, past Dark Magician Girl when she stopped in the hall. She turned back, with her hand extended toward the torch.

_**Scurire, **_she said. The torch sparked green again and then darkened. The light disappeared down the hall until every light was out.

_**xXx**_

_O.o what happened to Mel? You'll see next chapter!_

_Review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	30. Oracolo

_Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: *Glares at everyone* Hell, why do I have to go through this every new chapter? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, plain and simple.**

**Claimer: Okay, I own this plot, Mel, Mark, and Michael the Archangel owns Michael, duh. Oh, I also own Aura Beast.**

**Chapters Remaining After This One: 8**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Will she be okay?" Alexis asked, looking up at Dark Magician Girl from her spot on the floor. Dark Magician Girl stood at the end of Mel's bed, her arms folded across her chest. Kaibaman stood very close to her. After Mel had her little freak out and collapsed in Jesse's arms, we returned to her room. It had been hours since then and Mel was still out. We all decided to make ourselves comfortable and ended up sitting on the floor. Jesse was sitting on the bed, Mel's head in his lap.

_**She should be. What just happened…I'm not sure what it was, **_Dark Magician Girl answered as she gnawed lightly on her thumb. I looked at her and then at Jesse. He was looking at me. We both knew that Dark Magician Girl was lying, at least partially. She knew what Mel was talking about when she had her little freak out, we both just didn't know what.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked me softly. I looked at her.

"Oh, yeah. Just a little worried about Mel, that's all," I answered. Alexis opened her mouth to say something but Michael spoke up before she could.

"You and me both, Jay," he said with a sigh. I sighed and slouched against the wall, my arms resting on my knees. Alexis reached up and took my hand, lacing her fingers with mine. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"Hey, I think she's waking up," Jesse called suddenly. We all looked at the bed. Yugi shot to his feet, moving closer to the bed. Dark Magician Girl looked at Kaibaman. He nodded slightly and she quickly disappeared out the door. I gave Alexis a confused look. She just shrugged. We pulled ourselves to our feet and everyone else followed us.

Mel's eyes fluttered a few times before remaining open. Lucky girl, the first thing she got to see in days was Jesse. I know after days of being unconscious, the first thing I would want to see would be Alexis. … Wait, did I just say that? God, I think I did. Opps…aww, who am I kidding! It's true!

"Hey," Mel said her voice a little thick. I guess that would happen after being unconscious for a few days. Jesse grinned slightly at her.

"Hey," he said. Mel smiled slightly back. She then shifted herself, pushing herself up. Her eyes seemed to blank as she fell back slightly. Jesse caught her and pulled her back down. "Whoa, don't push yourself just yet. You just woke up." Mel nodded and relaxed against Jesse.

"How do you feel?" Syrus asked her. Mel looked up, off slightly into the distance.

"Weak as a kitten and tired like someone who just ran fifty miles. Other than that, I'm golden," she answered. Yugi chuckled.

"Still funny as ever I see," he said. Mel's head whipped to the side. Even though she nearly passed out before, Mel sat up quickly. Jesse placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled Mel back against him so he could help support her.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" she gasped in surprise. Yugi frowned and knelled down next to Mel's bed.

"Mel, what is the last thing you remember?" he countered. Mel gave him a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Yugi sighed.

"Just tell me, Mel. It's very important." Mel frowned and looked down. She looked like she was thinking hard. Suddenly, she gasped, her hands shooting up to grip the side of her head. "Mel?" Yugi called, alarmed.

"Aura bestia," she whispered. She turned her head to look at Yugi, her hands still clutching it. "It came after me again, didn't it?" Yugi frowned and placed his hand on Mel's head.

"I'm afraid so. But you survived again and it won't get a third chance at you," he said. Mel frowned and looked down at the blanket.

_**What specifically do you remember? **_Kaibaman said. Yugi and Jesse both shot Kaibaman a very dirty look. Very nice synchronization. I give it an eight.

"Nothing clear. Dark shapes, it's dark, husky voice, and the nasty smell of death that oozed off of it. That's about it," Mel explained slowly. Kaibaman looked annoyed with that response. Mel dropped her hands slowly. "But, I do remember talking."

"That doesn't surprise me. We were talking around you a lot," Chazz answered. Mel shook her head.

"It wasn't any of your voices. There were three voices. Two of them were dark…hard…cold. They sounded exactly the same, but were different," she said.

"That makes no sense, Mel," Jim said. Mel's brow furrowed as she concentrated.

"I know, but I can't explain it. I know they were two different people. I don't know how, I just do," Mel said fiercely. Jesse rubbed her arms.

"Okay, they were two different people. What about the third voice?"

"It was completely different. Soft and sweet, kind of like a mother when she is comforting her frightened child. The two dark voices were talking to each other; I felt like I was eavesdropping on them. The third voice was talking to me," Mel explained.

_**What were they saying?**_ Kaibaman asked. Mel looked at him.

"I don't remember. I only remember little things. What they were staying, what their conversations were about, I don't remember. I can't recall them," she said.

_**Try! **_

"_I can't! Damn it, Kaibaman I just can't!_" Mel screamed as she glared at him. Kaibaman took a step back in surprise. Mel sighed and relaxed. "I'm sorry; I just can't remember anything about what they were saying." Bastion placed his chin in his left hand. He looked like he was thinking.

"I'm sure you were just imagining it, Mel. I'm sure it's nothing," he said. Mel nodded slightly.

_**It isn't nothing.**_ We all turned to see Dark Sage standing in the doorway. Dark Magician Girl was behind him. She didn't look happy.

"Then what is it?" Hassleberry asked. Dark Sage took a step into the room. Dark Magician Girl slipped in after him. Kaibaman quickly went to her. He looked at her confused, but she had her eyes locked onto Dark Sage.

_**She can explain it to us, can't you, Esabella? **_He said. Mel let out a strangled gasp, her eyes popping wide. Slowly, she raised her head to look at him.

"What did you just call me?" she asked softly.

_**I called you by your name, **_he said.

"Her name is Mel, not Esabella," Axel said. Dark Sage shook his head.

_**She is lying. Esabella is her true name, Mel is just her cover name, **_he said, sounding very confident.

"You're wrong. Mel is my birth name," Mel whispered. Dark Sage looked at her.

_**Why do you insist on lying? Why did you lie in the first place, Esabella? **_He demanded. Mel shook her head.

"Don't call me that," she said softly. Dark Sage sighed and leaned forward slightly, his hands gripping the staff in front of him.

_**I shall not call you by your fake name. I shall call you by the name your mother gave you, Esabella, **_he said.

"No, Esabella isn't my name." Mel barely spoke in a whisper, but everyone could still hear her.

_**Sage, maybe you are mistaken, **_Dark Magician Girl offered. Dark Sage turned his head quickly, a glare on his face.

_**I am never mistaken, Empress! **_He snarled. Dark Magician Girl recoiled and Kaibaman glared back at Dark Sage.

_**Sage or not, everyone in this kingdom shows the Empress the same amount of respect. You are not excluded under any circumstance, **_he warned Dark Sage. Dark Sage let out an annoyed sigh before turning back to Mel.

"I'm not Esabella," Mel said. Dark Sage scowled.

_**Why do you insist on lying, Esabella? We now know the truth.**_

"You don't know anything," Mel said, her voice soft but fierce.

_**I know more than you think, **_Dark Sage said. Yugi looked at him.

"You should really listen to Mel, Sage. She speaks the truth while you speak nothing but lies and false assumptions. Assumptions I'm afraid could very well end your existence," Yugi said slowly, his eyes glaring heatedly at Dark Sage. He, however, seemed unruffled by Yugi's very serious threat.

_**You, too, have been fooled, Yugi. She is not Mel.**_

"She _is _Mel. Her name isn't Esabella," Michael said fiercely. Dark Sage sighed.

_**All I want to know is why you lied to us, Esabella, **_he said. Mel shook her head slowly.

"Stop calling me that."

_**Tell me why, Esabella.**_

"Dark Sage, knock it off!" Yugi snarled.

_**Esabella, tell me why now. **_

"Stop it," Mel whispered, her head lowered just so her bangs shielded her eyes.

_**Why? **_

"Knock it off!" Yugi yelled. Dark Sage paid no mind.

_**WHY ESABELLA!? **_Dark Sage yelled, finally having enough. He raised his staff up and stamped it on the ground.

"_STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP CALLING ME THAT!_" Mel screamed suddenly. Her hands shot up and gripped her head and she began rocking back and forth. Her eyes were closed tightly but that still didn't stop the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. Jesse reached out and pulled Mel back against him quickly, cradling her head in his shoulder.

_**Fake tears now, Esa-**_, Dark Sage began but Mel cut him off. She screamed again and threw something at him. When he knocked it away and it skidded to a stop by my feet, I realized that it was ring. Probably Dark Magician Girl's…

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! ESABELLA IS DEAD!" she screamed again, only to be silenced by her own sob. Dark Sage staggered back a step, shock alighting his face.

_**Dead? **_He gasped.

"That's right," Yugi snarled. His hands were balled into fists at his side. "Esabella has been dead for more than four years." Dark Sage shook his head back and forth slowly.

"Who was Esabella?" I asked. Michael looked at me.

"She was Mel's best friend. They met just after Mel was found in the woods after Aura Bestia's first attack." Michael looked at me. "She was killed in a hit-and-run." Dark Sage placed his hand over his mouth.

_**Good Gods, I've made a terrible mistake, **_he whispered.

_**Really? I failed to notice, **_Kaibaman spat sarcastically. Dark Magician Girl gave him a warning look, which he ignored.

"How did you know that name?" Mel asked. She was looking at him, her head still on Jesse's shoulder. She was clutching his shirt and he had his arms around her. Must be nice…

_**It is the next name in the cycle, **_Dark Sage answered. Mel sat up straighter and looked at him confused. She whipped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"What cycle?" Dark Sage sighed and released his staff. He crossed his legs and began to float in midair. Very creepy, but extremely cool at the same time!

_**The cycle of the **__**Oracolo**__**. **_

"What's the Oracle?" Jesse asked. Dark Sage held his hands out. Something sparked in his hands and suddenly there was a weird eye hovering above his hands.

_**The Oracolo was a very powerful Duel Monster. Legend of the Oracolo states that she traveled to the human realm, where she was slain. But, because she originated from our realm, instead of traveling to the great beyond, she was caught in the veil between our realms. Because of this, it is believed that a human child is born and is able to draw the spirit of the Oracolo to her, allowing her to possess her. **_

"That's kinda creepy," Alexis said. Dark Sage dropped his hands so the fell into his lap.

_**It is actually a high honor. That is why I believed Mel's true name was Esabella, as the names in the cycle vary between Esabella and Isabella. Esabella was next.**_ I looked at him.

"But what made you believe that Mel was actually the Oracolo person?"

_**From what I was told by the Empress. **_

"But I'm confused. How does the Oracolo spirit get to the body of her…," Bastion began but he stopped, realizing that he had no idea what to call the Oracolo person.

_**Reincarnation, **_Dark Magician Girl offered. Bastion nodded.

"Yes, how does the spirit know how to get to the body? I'm sure there are more than one Esabella and Isabella in the world." Dark Sage nodded.

_**You are correct my young friend. It is believed that there is a physical item in the human realm that the reincarnation is able to get. This item allows the spirit to be drawn to her body.**_

"What's the item?" Chazz asked. Dark Sage shook his head.

_**We do not know.**_

"Would a pendent work?" Mel asked suddenly. Dark Sage looked at her.

_**It could, if worn by the reincarnation at all times, **_he allowed. Mel reached up and pulled a chain out from underneath her shirt. She held her other hand underneath the neckline of her shirt. A pendent fell into her palm. She held it out for Dark Sage to inspect.

"Would this work?" Dark Sage lowered himself to the ground and walked over to Mel. He inspected the pendent Mel was holding out. It was a sky blue crystal held in a sterling silver cage. It was only about an inch and a half big. Dark Sage reached out to touch the pendent, and then stopped.

_**Yes, this could very well be it. Is this Esabella's? **_Mel nodded.

"It was, yes. She gave it to me before she died." Dark Sage straightened up.

_**That would explain how she came to be possessed by the Oracolo, **_Dark Magician Girl said. Dark Sage nodded.

_**Yes, it does.**_ Dark Sage sighed again and began to leave.

"Wait, Sage, I have a question," Jesse called. Dark Sage stopped. He turned to look at Jesse. He grabbed his staff, as if just realizing it was not in his hands.

_**What is it, young one?**_

"When Mel was possessed by the Oracolo, she called Jaden and me the 'Cosmic Knight' and the 'Elemental Knight'." Mel looked up at Jesse in confusion.

"I did?" she asked. Jesse nodded.

"Yeah, and in Italian, if that means anything." Mel pursed her lips.

"I can't speak Italian. And I sure don't remember saying anything like that."

"Oh, trust us, mate, you did," Jim said. Mel didn't look happy. Dark Sage whipped his head to stare at Dark Magician Girl. I caught a glimmer of utter shock in his eyes.

_**Is this true, Empress? **_He gasped. She nodded.

_**It is.**_

_**Very well. **_Dark Sage began to leave again, but froze at the door. He turned to look at Dark Magician Girl. _**Tomorrow, my corridor, Empress. **_When she nodded, he left.

"He didn't answer Jesse's question though," Blair noted. Dark Magician Girl looked at her, smiling slightly.

_**That is what he was telling me about. He is going to explain what she meant tomorrow.**_

"Why tomorrow?" I asked.

_**Because you guys have learned so much already. He wants to give you guys some time to absorb what you already know,**_ she answered. We all looked at each other but nodded. Dark Magician Girl smiled at us. _**Now, why don't we all leave Mel alone, as she needs rest? You guys can do as you please until Kaibaman summons you for dinner.**_

"Wait, I have one question," Syrus said. We all turned to look at him. She smiled at him.

_**What is it, Syrus?**_ She asked. Syrus blushed and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Why did Mel speak Italian when she was possessed by the Oracolo? Why did Dark Sage? And you?" he asked. Dark Magician Girl's mouth opened in an 'O' of understanding.

_**Oh, Italian is the language of the Duel Monsters, **_she explained.

"Really?" Blair asked. Dark Magician Girl placed a finger on her chin.

_**Actually, it is the language in your world that translates easiest into our language, **_she said offhandedly.

"Oh, okay then," Syrus said. She smiled at him.

"Well now that that's cleared up, let's let Mel rest like the Empress said," Yugi said. With that, there was little room to argue. Everyone began to leave, until Alexis, Jesse, and I were the only ones in the room. Alexis was standing by the door, waiting for me. I was waiting for Jesse. He began to move away from Mel but she grabbed his shirt, holding him there.

"Stay, please," she said, looking at him. He looked at her and then at me. I just smiled and followed Alexis out, closing the door behind us. She looked at me.

"What do you plan on doing until dinner?" she asked. I shrugged, stowing my hands in my blazer pockets.

"Nothing, just maybe wondering around the castle."

"Can I talk to you then? In private?" I looked at her.

"Sure. Where?" Alexis didn't answer, but instead took my hand, pulling me down the hallway away from Jesse and Mel.

_**xXx**_

_Yay! A longer chapter! Thank goodness!_

_What's going to happen next? Review and you'll find out!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	31. Twin Love Blossums

_Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: *Glares at everyone* Hell, why do I have to go through this every new chapter? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, plain and simple.**

**Claimer: Okay, I own this plot, Mel, Mark, and Michael the Archangel owns Michael, duh. Oh, I also own Aura Beast.**

**Chapters Remaining After This One: 6**

_**xXx**_

_**Jesse's POV**_

"Aren't you going to ask about it?" Mel asked. I turned my head to look at the top of hers. We were lying on her bed; she had her head on my chest. Marron and Ruby were curled up sound asleep at our feet. We had been just relaxing in a comfortable silence for a while.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her hair. She sighed and turned her head to look at me.

"Esabella." My fingers stopped combing through her hair, the silky strands between them sliding out easily. I let my hand fall so it just rested on her arm.

"What should I be asking about?" Mel sighed and turned her face away from mine, readjusting her head.

"You tell me."

"Mel, if I wanted to know about her, I would have already asked." This caused her to sit up and look back at me.

"What do you mean?" I sighed and sat up, using my hands as support. I looked at Mel.

"What I mean is I don't want to know what happened to Esabella or about her." Mel's eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"How could you not want to know?" I reached up and tucked some of her hair casually behind her ear.

"I already know all I really care to know about her. Besides, _you_ don't seem like you like talking about her." She flushed and quickly turned away.

"I don't."

"Then why are you wondering why I'm not asking about her? I thought you'd be happy that I wasn't pestering."

"I am." She turned back to look at me.

"Then why question it?" She bit her lip.

"It's just, I thought that maybe…What I mean is, I thought you'd want to…wait…ummm…oh, forget it!" Mel huffed and turned away from me, folding her arms across her chest. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, ruffling up the flattened mess. Neither of us spoke for some time. Finally, I sighed again and opened my mouth to say something when Mel spoke up before I could.

"She saved me. Esabella, I mean, from Aura Bestia. She told Sensei and my parents that she just found me; that Bestia just ran away but she showed up and when she did, it disappeared. I…I think she did something but I was already so drained, I couldn't focus on anything…"

I stared at her. Her hands were folded in her lap. She kept clasping and unclasping her fingers.

"How did she make it leave?" I asked. Mel shook her head, making sure to keep her face away from mine.

"I don't know. I told you, I don't remember much after Aura Bestia crying out '_Oracolo!'_ and then it was gone. I asked Esa once, but she just brushed me off. I took that as a sign not to ask again. Before I knew it, she was killed. Right in front of me, too."

"Mel…," I whispered. She sighed and reached up, rubbing her eyes. She turned and looked at me.

"I guess that's what I wanted to tell you." I wanted to say something but realized quickly how tired she looked. I laid back down and pulled her with me, placing her head on my chest. I tucked the blanket around her.

"Okay. Now sleep." Mel tilted her head enough so I could see her smile at me. Then she relaxed and was soon fast asleep. My right arm was wound around her waist and my left arm was folded behind my head. I smiled and leaned down, kissing the top of her head. The only sounds in the room were the even, mixed breathing of everyone asleep. Soon, I found my eyelids drooping and then, before I knew it, I was asleep as well.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Where are we going?" I asked after five minutes of walking down endless hallways. Some monsters saw us and seemed to jump out of their skins when they did. Were we really that scary?

Alexis looked back at me, smiling. "You'll see when we get there. Trust me, you'll love it." I smiled back at her.

"As long as you're there, I'm sure I'll love it," I heard myself say before my brain could register. Alexis' cheeks turned pink and I clamped my mouth shut, turning away to cover my own blush.

_Smoooooth one, Jaden! NOT! _I cursed myself. My head whirled around when I heard some very familiar snickering. Winged Kuriboh was following faithfully behind me, his chubby little paws covering his mouth and his eyes were closed as he giggled. I glared at him.

"Here we are," Alexis said, slowly stopping. I turned away from Winged Kuriboh and looked where we were. We were standing in front of two doors. They were seemingly normal sized, shocking!

"And where is that?" I asked. She just smiled at me and pushed open the door with one hand, keeping a hold of my hand. My eyes grew wide when she pulled me through the open door. "Whoa."

We were standing outside the castle, on a stone balcony. A matching stone fence-type thing surrounded the three bare sides of the space, ensuring there was no way to fall off by accident. Green ivy was on the walls of the castle by the door and pots of sprouting flowers were in each corner.

I let my hand slip out of Alexis' and walked slowly to the edge of the balcony, placing my hands on the smooth stone as I gazed in awe at the view. It was the perfect view. Mountains were off in the distance and flowing green fields were all around. The sun was beginning to set just past the mountain ridge.

"This is incredible!" I exclaimed.

"Dark Magician Girl told me to come check this place out. She said it was the best view of the sunset," Alexis explained as she walked over to me, taking place to my left. I turned to smile at her.

"Well, she's right." Alexis smiled at me.

"When isn't she?" My smile faded, the excitement of the view dissipating quickly.

"With Mel for instance," I said, turning back to the view. Alexis' smile also disappeared.

"But, wasn't it Dark Sage who was mistaken? I mean, she even said he could be wrong." I shrugged and leaned down, folding my arms on the fence.

"She didn't look pleased, but not like she didn't believe him." Alexis frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

"Actually, this is kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." I turned my head, an eyebrow raised in question. Alexis looked at me. "I'm worried."

I sat up and said, "About Mel? She'll be fine." She shook her head.

"Not Mel, I know she'll be fine, at least, she won't _die_." Alexis locked her gaze onto the ground.

"Then what _are _you worried about?" I inquired. She stayed quiet for a while before sighing and looking up at me. I could see the real worry in her eyes.

"I'm worried about you," she confessed. That confused me.

"_Me!?_" I gasped. She nodded. "Why?" She bit her lip.

"It's about what Dark Magician Girl said, when she was telling us about the Aura Bestia."

"What about it?"

"She said that Aura Bestia was interested in people who can see Duel Monster spirits in our world, which means it's going to be interested in hunting you," she confessed.

"Yes, but that also means it'll be interested in hunting Jesse and Chazz. Not to mention that it still wants to finish Mel off." Alexis gave me a sour look.

"That is so comforting," she said sarcastically. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Okay, you're right, sorry." Alexis sighed and dropped her arms. I walked forward and took her in my arms, hugging her tightly. Her arms locked around my torso and she buried her face in my shoulder. My right hand rested in her hair as my left arm held her tightly around the waist.

"It's okay. I know what you're saying. But it's also what Mel said, when she was possessed by the Oracolo," she said softly. Her voice was muffled against my blazer.

"When she called me the Elemental Knight and Jess the Cosmic Knight?" I asked. Alexis nodded into my shoulder. "Why would you be worried about me over that?" She pulled away, looking at my face.

"When Jesse asked Dark Sage, he freaked out. That means it's something important which means the two of you are something important. Which means you guys could be in real danger!" Tears sprang in Alexis eyes. I pulled my arms away from her so I could frame her face with them. My thumbs brushed underneath her eyes, catching her tears.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You're making something big out of something that could be nothing. I mean, it has to be something, but maybe not as big as you're making it." Alexis looked up at me.

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is that you need to calm down. We don't know what she meant so until we do, there is no reason to freak out," I said.

"And what if I'm right? What will we do then?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm positive we'll think of something." Alexis rubbed her eyes and I dropped my hands. My left hand came to rest on her hip and my right one rested on her shoulder.

"You swear?" I smiled and leaned my head forward, pressing my forehead to hers. My hand on her hip moved to cradle the back of her neck.

"I swear." Alexis smiled and I smiled back at her. We just stood there, smiling and staring into each other's eyes. I never noticed how beautiful hers were. They were so bright, so clear. I was getting lost in them. But wasn't so lost that I didn't realize that if anyone came out and saw us, we would look like an intimate couple.

One that was about to kiss.

"Umm, well," I began to say, backing up slowly. But, just as my forehead left hers, something happened. It felt like I was kicked in the back of the head and my head jolted forward until my lips crashed onto hers. We both froze in shock. My eyes grew wide and I began to pull away, getting ready to apologize when Alexis did something I wasn't expecting.

She kissed me back, locking her arms around my neck to keep me where I was. Her body moved to press against mine and her beautiful orbs closed. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. But, who was I to ruin such a perfect moment?

So, I closed eyes and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and kissed her back.

It was incredible. I can't explain the feeling that coursed through me, so I won't bother to try. All I can say is everything we did felt like we'd been doing it our whole lives.

But, being human, we had to eventually pull away for air. When we separated, we both gasped and began to breathe raggedly. Alexis smiled at me and I felt my lips pulling up in my signature goofy grin. She laughed hoarsely for a second before dropping her head onto my shoulder and hugging me, closing her eyes. I hugged her back. Everything seemed perfect. That is, until, I heard some _clapping_.

I opened my eyes and looked right at Winged Kuriboh. He was sitting on the ledge, clapping his green paws together. Not like the clapping that happens at the end of a show, but the kind of clapping someone does when they're pleased with something they just did.

In other words, he was my little kicker.

_Cheater! _I yelled in my head, pointing an accusing finger at him. He just giggled and looked at me.

_**Kurr Kuri Kur Kurri! (All I can say is it's about time!)**_ He then proceeded to fall off the edge, backwards, and disappeared. I sighed and Alexis pulled away, looking behind her to where Kuriboh just was.

"What was that?" she asked. I sighed again.

"Just a little, flying troublemaker," I answered. Alexis looked back at me in confusion. I just laughed. "Don't worry about it." She just nodded. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. She flushed and then quickly tucked her head underneath my chin. I just laughed again.

_**Supper is prepared. Everyone proceed to the dining hall! **_Kaibaman's voice boomed suddenly, causing Alexis to jump. I smiled at her and extended my arm toward her.

"Shall we?" She smiled at me and looped her arm through mine. She locked her hand with mine. We left the balcony and headed back inside.

This felt like the beginning of a very different relationship.

_**xXx**_

_Finally! It's about time Jaden made his move…ehhh…well, it's about time __**Kuriboh**__ helped him make his move. XD_

_Anyway, please review and I'll update as soon as I can! I need reviews! They make me happy! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	32. Dana and Kai

_Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: *Glares at everyone* Hell, why do I have to go through this every new chapter? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, plain and simple.**

**Claimer: Okay, I own this plot, Mel, Mark, and Michael the Archangel owns Michael, duh. Oh, I also own Aura Beast.**

**Chapters Remaining After This One: 6**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Please calm down, Mrs. Trusedale," Chancellor Sheppard sighed into the phone. He paused as Mrs. Trusedale responded. Whatever she said caused him to sigh once again. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

"Okay. Yes, Mrs. Trusedale. You shall be the very first parent informed when the children return." He waited as she spoke up. "Yes, I'm positive they are safe. I know they are with a very responsible adult. I'm sure they shall return very soon." … "Okay, thank you. Goodbye." Chancellor Sheppard quickly set his phone down on the receiver, restraining himself from slamming it down. Once the phone was hung up, it began to ring again. A vein pulsed in his forehead noticeably.

Without a moment's hesitation, he tore phone cord of the jack by grabbing the phone body and tugging forcefully. He then threw the phone across his office so it slammed into the wall and shattered. Broken phone pieces scattered across the far wall.

With a sigh, he leaned against the back of his chair, relaxing for the first time in days. His tired mind embraced the silence he now had. He turned his chair completely around so he faced the large window that made his entire back wall.

It felt good to destroy that blasted phone, even though he knew he'd regret it shortly. But he felt much better after being able to take out his growing frustration on something, even though he wanted to take it out on some_one_.

"Why did Dr. Crowler have to call everyone's _parents_?" Chancellor Sheppard muttered. It had only been a little over a week ago when many of the top students at Duel Academy, both in academics and dueling skill, had disappeared with Yugi Mutou. Among them was Melanie Little, a student who was very recently injured.

When they disappeared, Chancellor Sheppard had not worried, as the lot was with Yugi Mutou, so he knew they'd be safe. Dr. Crowler on the other hand was furious and took it upon himself to call every missing student's parents only three days after the disappearance.

Ever since then, Sheppard's phone had been ringing off the hook. Mainly it was Mrs. Trusedale calling. Despite the fact that he had a headache clawing at the base of his skull, Sheppard still pondered why he had yet to receive a phone call from the Andersen's or the Yuki's. It was a puzzling thing, as both their eldest sons were missing…

"Chancellor Sheppard!" Dr. Crowler shrieked as he entered his office, loudly slamming the door against the wall. Sheppard spun his chair around quickly. Dr. Crowler had already reached his desk and had his hands pressed against the top of the smooth surface. His face was frantic.

"What is it, Dr. Crowler?"

"Why have you not been answering your phone?" Sheppard sighed.

"I disconnected it so I may have a few brief moments of peace and quiet. Why?"

"Because all of the missing students have returned!"

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Hey, Yugi?" I called as the group and I walked back toward the main Academy building. We had returned only a few moments ago from the Duel Monster Dimension. Yugi looked at me.

"What is it, Jaden?" he asked.

"Well, how long have we been gone exactly? Two days?" I asked. Yugi sweat-dropped.

"Ummmm, no, not exactly." Alexis looked at him.

"Then how long have we been gone?" she asked. Yugi scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a way to respond.

_**We have been gone a little over a week, **_Marron answered easily. Everyone froze and stared at Marron, flabbergasted.

"Are you _serious!?_" Syrus shrieked. Marron sat down and scratched behind his ear, rolling his eyes.

_**Of course I am. Time in the Duel Monster Dimension passes much slower than here in your world.**_

"But it didn't feel like it did," Hassleberry noted.

"You wouldn't have noticed," Yugi said. Everyone looked at each other, slightly afraid.

"Um, and Chancellor Sheppard had no idea where we were, right?" Blair said.

"Yeah," Yugi answered.

"We are in so much trouble," Chazz said. Everyone around them nodded.

"Maybe not," Mel spoke up. Everyone looked at her. She had her right arm pulled across Jesse's shoulder and his arm was around her waist, helping her walk. Mel may have been saved my Dark Magician Girl, but now she was weaker than ever. Dark Magician Girl said that the cough would be the least of Mel's worries now.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked. Mel looked at him.

"Well, Michael told me that Chancellor Sheppard agreed with Marron when he said that taking me off the island would kill, so he called Yugi. And Chancellor Sheppard isn't an idiot. When none of us were there the next day, I'm sure he knew Yugi took me somewhere to get better," she explained. Everyone looked at each other.

"That actually makes sense," Jim said.

"There they are Chancellor Sheppard!" Dr. Crowler's voice yelled. We all turned to see him, Bonaparte, and Sheppard walking quickly toward us.

"Moment of truth," I whispered. Alexis squeezed my hand. I returned pressure to her fingers. The trio reached us. Bonaparte and Crowler braced their hands on their knees as they tried to catch their breath. Chancellor Sheppard merely looked at Yugi.

"Mr. Mutou, next time you feel the need to take a vast majority of some of my brightest students, please give me the pleasure of letting me know," he said. Yugi smiled very repentant at him.

"I apologize, Chancellor Sheppard, but there wasn't any time to lose," he said.

"Poppycock!" Crowler gasped, standing up straight. We all looked at him confused. "There was plenty of time to inform us of your plans, Mr. Mutou!"

"Dr. Crowler, please, I can handle this," Chancellor Sheppard sighed. Crowler continued on, ignoring Sheppard.

"And not only did you take some of our best students, you also took a very seriously injured one!"

"Geez, Crowler, it's not like Sensei was taking me away to be butchered and sold by the pound. He took me to someone to help me get _better_," Mel said, rolling her eyes. The trio turned to stare at Mel in shock.

"Miss. Little! You are okay!" Crowler gasped. Mel nodded.

"Of course! That was kinda the point when Yugi took us away," she said. Crowler opened his mouth to say something when confusion suddenly took hold on his features. He raised his bony hand and pointed a finger past Mel to someone standing behind her.

"And who are you? You don't look familiar," he said.

"Me?" a girl asked. She took a step around Mel, revealing herself. She our age and was dressed in an Obelisk girl's uniform. Her flowing blonde hair cascaded lightly down to the middle of her back. She had bright green eyes that sparkled with pure innocence.

"Yes, you," Crowler answered. The girl smiled and pointed at herself.

"Why, I'm Da-," the girl began but was quickly cut off.

"NA! Dana! That's her name!" Mel said, throwing an arm around Dana's shoulders. Said girl looked at Mel in confusion.

"Okay, then who is he?" Crowler countered, pointing to the boy who took a step toward Dana. He had piercing blue eyes and long brown hair. He wore the classic boy's Obelisk uniform, an exact replica to the own Zane always wore.

"My name is Kai-," he tried to say but was swiftly cut off by Mel.

"Kai! Just Kai!" she said. Both Dana and Kai looked at her in confusion. Crowler looked between the three of them, confusion bright in his eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dana, Kai," Chancellor Sheppard said. Both of them nodded at him, Dana smiling. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I must call everyone's parents and inform them that you have returned safely." We all gapped at him.

"You called our _parents!?_" Chazz yelled. Sheppard sighed.

"No, _I_ didn't." He then turned to send a glare in Dr. Crowler's direction. We all turned to stare, and glare, at him. He held his hands up.

"Hey! As a teacher, I felt the parents needed to know when their children have gone missing," he defended himself.

"They didn't need to know anything, Crowler," he barked. Crowler flinched away.

"Well, what's done is done. I shall go inform your parents," Sheppard said, smoothing the situation over. We nodded. He nodded toward Yugi and then turned and headed back to his office. Crowler and Bonaparte looked at each other, then at us. Without a moment to waste, they both took off running after Sheppard. When they were out of view, Dana looked at Mel with her hands folded on her hips.

"And what was that all about, Mel?" she asked. Mel sighed and looked at her. Jesse took her arm and once again became her crutch.

"Dark Sage said to keep your true identities a secret. You'd be sent to the funny farm you said you were really Dark Magician Girl," she explained. Dana's lips formed a perfect 'O' of realization. Kai looked at Mel.

"Is that why you cut me off as well?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, because you'd be sent away faster if you called yourself Kaibaman in a school owned _by _Seto Kaiba."

"So…what do we do now?" Syrus asked. We all looked at each other then at Yugi. He chuckled.

"Let's go sit down and figure something out." We nodded and headed toward the Slifer Dorms. Or, more appropriately, Chazz's room.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Eerie yellow eyes followed the gang from the dark covering of the woods.

"_There they are my brother. Shall we make a move?_" a sinister voice asked. Blood red eyes appeared next to the yellow ones.

"_No, as the Knights are with them. We will have to take possession of the precious ones before we can take down the Knights,_" a darker voice explained. A bone-chilling smile revealed itself in the darkness beneath the yellow eyes.

"_Can I finish her?_"

"_No, I have special plans in store for not only her, but the other as well. We are, after all, growing tired of each other's company._" A sinister chuckle bounced around the woods.

"_I enjoy that idea, brother. When shall we make our move?_"

"_Shortly, dear brother, very, very shortly._" Then, as quickly as they appeared, the eyes vanished. Then they were gone, the bush in which they were hiding shriveled and died. It turned into a brown mess of twisted branches and leaves. It was killed by the very darkness that it had just shielded.

_**xXx**_

_OHHHHHHHH! What's going to happen next????_

_Review and then I'll tell you! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	33. Dark Plans

_Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: *Glares at everyone* Hell, why do I have to go through this every new chapter? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, plain and simple.**

**Claimer: Okay, I own this plot, Mel, Mark, and Michael the Archangel owns Michael, duh. Oh, I also own Aura Beast.**

**Chapters Remaining After This One: 5**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Well, I have no ideas," Hassleberry said. Everyone sighed. We have been in Chazz's room for a couple hours now, trying to come up with a plan and failing miserably.

"There has to be something that we can do," I said. Dana, AKA Dark Magician Girl, looked at me. She was sitting on the railing above the couch, kicking her feet slightly. Kai, AKA Kaibaman, stood next to her, his arms folded firmly across his chest.

"I'm afraid that there might not be anything we can do but wait," she said.

"I don't like that idea," Jesse said, his arm tightening around Mel's waist for a moment. She patted his thigh but didn't say anything. She nodded.

"I'm not a big fan of it either, Jesse. But there is absolutely no way to track down _Aura Bestia_. If there were, then we wouldn't even **be** in this mess." She sighed. Everyone looked at each other, not looking at all too happy.

"Well, if we can't find it, then maybe we should come up with an idea for when it finds us," Michael said. Kai looked at him.

"That's probably the best thing we can do right now," he said. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"So, what are we going to do?" Chazz asked. Everyone was silent as they thought. Suddenly, both Mel and Alexis sneezed.

"Bless you," everyone said without really thinking about it. Both girls nodded in thanks and lightly whipped their noses.

_**xXx**_

"And the field is set," a voice said from the bushes next to Chazz's dorm. A different voice chuckled darkly.

"When will we make our move?" that voice asked.

"Shortly…very, very shortly."

_**xXx**_

_EEEEK! Short chapter! Short, short, short chapter!!!! It was just a filler guys, sorry!_

_I'm going to post another one so, just click that pretty little review button and then that pretty arrow button and go to the next chapter. Just please review first!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	34. Something Important

_Here's the bonus._

**Disclaimer: *Glares at everyone* Hell, why do I have to go through this every new chapter? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, plain and simple.**

**Claimer: Okay, I own this plot, Mel, Mark, and Michael the Archangel owns Michael, duh. Oh, I also own Aura Beast.**

**Chapters Remaining After This One: 4**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Mel, are you okay?" Jesse asked later on when we had finally come up with a plan for when _Aura Bestia _reared its ugly head. She had her head leaning on Jesse's shoulder. She was breathing deeply and was rubbing her temple in a slow, circular motion.

"I have a killer headache, that's all," she answered. Dana looked at her.

"It's probably just a side effect to having so little _Anima Aura (soul aura),_" she said. Mel nodded again.

"Do you want to go lie down?" Jesse asked. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," she answered. Alexis smiled and stood up from beside me, dropping my hand.

"I'll take you, Mel," she said. Mel smiled at her as she took her left arm and pulled it across her shoulders.

"_Aura Bestia_ isn't around us, is he, Empress?" Yugi asked. Dana shook her head.

"No, it's safe," she answered. That seemed to work for Yugi, but I had a sinking feeling she was wrong. But I couldn't be sure, so I just told the two girls goodbye as they left the room. When I looked at Jesse, I could see he had the same feeling I did.

How come I just knew I was going to regret letting them leave?

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Hang on, Mel. We're almost to the dorms," Alexis said. Mel groaned but kept her eyes closed. Alexis sighed and tried to speed up. She looked up and saw the girl's dorm within view. "There it is." She smiled. Suddenly, she gasped and fell to the ground, unconscious. Mel followed Alexis' body, out like a light herself.

Two dark figures suddenly appeared next to the unconscious girls, each figure taking one into their arms. The figures looked at each other.

"We have what we want. Now, it is time to lure out the Knights."

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Jesse and I gasped suddenly, our hands grabbing our heads.

"Jaden, you okay?" Syrus asked me, looking concerned. I shook my head.

"I just got the worst feeling. Like something important has just been taken away," I answered. Jesse nodded.

"Me, too," he said. We both slowly turned our heads to look at each other. Our eyes grew wide as we realized something. Something that only the two of us would realize.

We realized why we would both have that feeling at the same time.

Without a word, both of us shot to our feet and flew out of the room. Everyone called after us but, realizing we wouldn't turn around, followed us. Jesse and I were flying toward the girl's dorms. At the rate we were going, we _should _run into Alexis and Mel soon.

We reached the top of the hill, gasping for breath, and looked around. We couldn't see either of them anywhere. We took a deep breath and ran down to the bottom of the hill. Suddenly, Jesse skidded to a stop at the very bottom, his arm flying out to stop me. When we weren't moving anymore, I looked at him in confusion. He was staring at the ground in front of us in horror.

"Jess, what is it?" I asked, worried. He didn't answer but instead dropped his arm and slowly dropped down onto one knee. He reached out and picked something up off of the ground. He then slowly stood up, his eyes locked onto whatever he had in his hands. "What is it?" Jesse turned to look at me, his eyes wide. Without a word, he held up his hand and dangled what he had just picked up in front of my face.

It was Mel's necklace, the one that links her to the Oracolo. I stared the pendant and then looked at Jesse.

"Oh, no," I gasped. Jesse nodded.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Dana asked as she and everyone else finally reached us.

"Mel," Jesse answered. Dana's face turned into a look of confusion.

"What about her?" she asked.

"I think the girl's missing. Isn't that right my little Rainbow Knight?" a dark voice teased. Jesse and I whirled to see who spoke up, but we already knew who, or more appropriately, what had spoken up.

It was Aura Bestia, finally uncloaked by darkness.

_**xXx**_

_I know, I know! Sorry! I know they are super short chapters, but they have to be! The next chapter will be short too, but the chapters after that will be long, promise!_

_Please, please, __**please **__review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	35. Aura Bestia Revealed

_Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: *Glares at everyone* Hell, why do I have to go through this every new chapter? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, plain and simple.**

**Claimer: Okay, I own this plot, Mel, Mark, and Michael the Archangel owns Michael, duh. Oh, I also own Aura Beast.**

**Chapters Remaining After This One: 3**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Human.

Aura Bestia, an ancient, dark Duel Monster spirit, was _human._

There were two of them, both looking exactly the same except for their eyes. The one on the left had eerie yellow colored eyes and the one on the right had blood red. But their identical features were sickening to see. They both had long, greasy black hair; it reached the middle of their back. Leaves and twigs stuck out in all directions from their greasy mops. They were dressed in black muscle shirts and holey, cut up jeans with the cuffs at the bottom missing and frayed. Their clothes and skin were caked with dirt and other materials.

They were barefoot, but I wish they weren't. Their feet were the most disgusting part about them. Their nails were a sick yellow and long, curling in different directions. The skin was cut, bruised, and bloody. Dirt, blood, and some sort of green, oozing material coated their feet.

"Aura Bestia!" Dana gasped. Both of them laughed darkly.

"Are you surprised to see that the monster you have feared for millennia is merely two humans?" the yellow eyed one asked. Dana shook her head slowly.

"We had no idea," she whispered. The red eyed one snickered.

"How could you? You and that sage of yours have formed your own hypothesizes to what we really were. Why would you consider that we were really humans that turned into dark Duel Monster spirits?" he asked. The yellow eyed one nodded.

"Enough," Jesse suddenly said. Aura Bestia looked at each other and then at Jesse. Everyone else looked at Jesse in shock. His face was hard as he glared at Aura Bestia.

"Yes, Rainbow Knight?" Red asked. Jesse growled slightly and held up his hand, showing off Mel's pendent.

"Where is Mel?" he demanded. Both of them looked at each other before a sick smile slowly spread across their faces. They turned to look at Jesse.

"The girl we've been after for years? She's with her little blonde haired friend in the Velo Scuro," Yellow answered. Kai and Dana gasped as Jesse's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. I looked at Jesse.

'"What is the Velo Scuro?" I asked. Jesse looked at me, his arm falling.

"Dark Veil," he said. Yugi gasped now.

"Oh no!" he said. Jesse and I turned to look at Yugi in confusion.

"What is the Dark Veil?" I asked.

"The Dark Veil is the Dark Duel Monster Spirit dimension," he answered. Jesse and I looked at each other.

"And I'm guessing that that isn't a good place, right?" Jesse asked. Dana was the one who answered.

"No, not for humans. They won't survive long in that realm. If they don't die because of the darkness then they will be killed by the other spirits in it," she said, looking between Jesse and me. Our breath hitched in our throat. Aura Bestia laughed from behind us.

"Normal humans perhaps if they are taken their by normal spirits, but you underestimate us greatly, Empress," Red said. Jesse and I turned to look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Dana demanded her eyes narrowed. They snickered again.

"They shant be harmed by any spirits because our essence lives in them now," Yellow said. Dana gasped suddenly, taking a step back.

"Oh, no. You didn't," she gasped. When they just smiled back at her, she gasped loudly again.

"Empress, what is it? What did they do?" Kai asked. Dana swallowed before she spoke.

"The Sage and I weren't sure if it was true or not but it is believed that Aura Bestia can, I guess you would call it, poison humans and turn them into Aura Bestias as well," she answered. Everyone gasped.

"Correct. In a short few hours, your precious girlfriends shall be joining us in the world of Aura Bestia," Yellow said. Red nodded.

"Yes. It gets very lonely being stuck with one other person for millennia." I growled.

"Well, I guess you're tough out of luck because you are not taking Alexis or Mel," I snarled. Jesse nodded. The beasts laughed.

"If you want to save them, then there is only one way to do that," Red said, smirking darkly. Its teeth were yellow, crooked, and disgusting.

"Whatever it is, we'll do it," Jesse said. I nodded. Yellow and Red looked at each, smirked, and then looked back at us.

"Well then," they said simultaneously. Then they each pulled their left arms across their chests, holding them out in front. Their hands matched their feet, causing me to shudder. Then, just above their wrists, black gook began to ooze on the arm. It pooled and fell off onto the ground below them, killing the earth before disappearing. Slowly, a black duel disk formed on each of their arms. The rim and other parts of the duel disk were the color of each beast's eyes. When their duel disks were formed, they looked at us.

"Duel us. If you win, then you can have your precious ones. But if we win, well, we get to take your power as our own and _keep_ your girlfriends…forever!" Red said. Jesse and I just smiled and said,

"Fine!" We both whipped our arms out, activating our duel disks by sliding our decks in. Jesse pulled Mel's pendant around his neck and looked up at Aura Bestia. They smirked at us. Then we all yelled,

"_DUEL!_"

_**xXx**_

_Short, I know, but now we get some duel action! Booyah!_

_Please review!!!!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	36. Twin Knights Part I

_Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: *Glares at everyone* Hell, why do I have to go through this every new chapter? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, plain and simple.**

**Claimer: Okay, I own this plot, Mel, Mark, and Michael the Archangel owns Michael, duh. Oh, I also own Aura Beast.**

**Chapters Remaining After This One: 2**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

**Jaden and Jesse: 8000  
Aura Bestias: 8000**

"I shall make the first move," Yellow said, drawing a card from his deck. He placed the card onto his duel disk. "And I shall begin by summoning my _La Jinn The Mystical Genie of the Lamp_." A golden lamp appeared on the field before him. A green smoke came out of the spout, forming into a well-muscled, green genie. He had golden bands around his waist, wrists, biceps, and neck.

**Attack: 1800  
Defense: 1000**

Yellow pulled another card out of his hand and slid it into the duel disk. "I lay one card face down and end my turn." A card appeared on the field behind La Jinn.

Jesse drew a card from his deck. "Then I'll go." He glanced at his hand and pulled out a card, placing it on his duel disk. "I'll start out by summoning my buddy _Emerald Turtle_ to the field in attack mode." Emerald Turtle appeared on the field, large emerald crystals jutting from his shell.

**Attack: 800  
Defense: 2000**

"I'll also end my turn by placing one card face down." He slid a card into his duel disk and it appeared behind Emerald Turtle. Red smirked and drew a card from his deck.

"Then I shall go. I begin by summoning _Giant Orc_ to the field in attack mode." He placed a card onto the field and a large, teal-colored thing appeared. It held a large bone in its hand and had two large, pointed canines jutting up from its lower jaw. A brown kind of skirt was around its waist, attached to a matching belt.

**Attack: 2200  
Defense: 0**

"Then I shall attack your _Emerald Turtle_!" Giant Orc roared and ran toward Emerald Turtle, raising its bone above its head. When it reached Emerald Turtle, it swung its arm down and destroyed him, sending particles flying back at Jesse.

"I activate my trap card, _Gem Set_!" He extended his arm, flipping his face down card up. "This card allows me to select a 'Crystal Beast' card from my deck and place it in my magic and trap card zones." He pulled his deck out the duel disk and fanned it. Selecting a monster, he placed it into the zone. A large ruby appeared on the field, hovering above the ground slightly.

"Does not matter, you still receive damage," Red said. Jesse smirked.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you? But _Gem Set _also negates all damage I would have received. Plus, now I can place _Emerald Turtle_ in my magic and trap card zones as well." He slid Emerald Turtle into the zone and a large emerald appeared floating next to the ruby. Red glared at Jesse, but continued his turn.

"_Giant Orc's_ special effect forces me to change its battle position from attack to defense." Giant Orc slid down to one knee, crossing its arms across its chest. "I shall end my turn." Jaden drew a card from his deck.

"My turn! I summon _Neo Spacian Black Panther_ to the field in attack mode." He placed a card on the field and a black panther appeared on the field wearing a cape.

**Attack: 1000  
Defense: 500**

"Now I activate his special effect. This allows him to gain the name and effect of one monster, and I choose your _Giant Orc_. Now, _Giant Orc_ attack _Giant Orc_." Black Panther, now called Giant Orc, attacked the real Giant Orc. With a cry, the real one disintegrated. Black Panther landed gracefully back in front of Jaden. "Now, thanks to his special effect, I have to place him in defense mode." He spun his card and Blank Panther leaned his head lower and spread his feet farther apart. He pulled another card out of his hand and slid it into the duel disk. "I'll finish by placing one card face down." A card appeared on the field behind Black Panther.

**Jaden and Jesse: 8000  
Aura Bestias: 8000**

"Now it is my turn." Yellow drew a card from his deck. He turned his body and extended his arm. "I'll begin by activating my face down, Jar of Greed. This allows me to draw another card from my deck." The card flipped up and a large pot with a greedy smile appeared on the field. When he drew his new card, the pot burst and scattered particles everywhere. He pulled a card out of his hand and placed it on the field. "Now I shall summon my _Witch's Apprentice _to the field in attack mode." A woman appeared on the field next to La Jinn. She was hovering on a broomstick, long, red hair framing her face. She had large, white wings and was wearing a dark blue hat and robe.

**Attack: 550  
Defense: 500**

"My witch might not look that powerful, but her special effect makes up for her uselessness in attack. She gives all dark-type monsters on the field an extra 500 attack points." He smirked evilly. "So now it pays to be of the dark attribute." Both the witch's and La Jinn's attack points rose.

_La Jinn  
_**Attack: 1800 – 2200**

_Witch's Apprentice  
_**Attack: 550 – 950**

He pulled a card out of his hand and held his duel disk up vertically. The field card zone slot shot out of the disk. "But I'm not done just yet. I now activate the field-spell, _Mystic Plasma Zone_. This card increases the attack of all Dark type monsters by another 500 points, but decreases their defense by 400."

"Great," Jaden muttered. Black Panther was a Dark-Type monster. The bonuses in attack were useless to him. Now its defense was lowered to,

**Defense: 500 – 100**

A large, purple, swirling vortex appeared above the duelers. Lightning shot out of it and landed just before every dark-type monster.

_La Jinn  
_**Attack: 2200 – 2700**

_Witch's Apprentice  
_**Attack: 950 – 1450**

"Now I'll attack you're Panther with my witch! Destroy him!" The witch flew higher in the air, crying out loudly as she came skyrocketing down toward Black Panther.

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown, _A Hero Emerges!_ This card forces you to select a card from my hand. If it turns out to be a monster, then I get to special summon it," Jaden yelled. His facedown flew up. Yellow ground his teeth together and then extended his sick finger toward Jaden's hand.

"Fine. I select the one on the far left." Jaden looked down and smiled. He pulled it out of his hand and placed it on the duel disk.

"Very nice selection. Now I get to special summon my buddy, _Elemental Hero Neos_!" A well-muscled monster appeared on Jaden's field, just next to Black Panther. Yellow's face twisted up in annoyance before a smirk took place on. Neos suddenly began to glow, his attack points dropping.

**Attack: 2500 – 2100  
Defense: 2000**

Jaden gasped and looked at Yellow. "What happened to my _Neos!?_" he demanded. Yellow laughed.

"My _Witch's Apprentice _lowers the attack of all light-type monsters by 400 points, and I'm afraid that your big, bad hero is a light monster," he explained. Jaden hissed but didn't say another word. Yellow glanced back at his hand. He smirked and pulled one card out, sliding it into the duel disk. "No matter. I activate the magic card, _Fissure. _This card allows me to destroy the weakest monster on your side of the field. Say bye-bye kitty-kitty."

"No!" Jaden cried as a hand shot up out of the ground, wrapping firmly around Black Panther's leg. He tried fruitlessly to pull away. More hands shot up and then pulled him down. He gave out a cry before disappearing. Jaden glared at Yellow, who merely smirked.

"Now I lay one card face down and end my turn." A card appeared on the field behind Witch's Apprentice.

Jesse drew a card from his deck. He glanced at it and slid it into his hand. "I'll start off by activating the special effect of my _Ruby Carbuncle_. This allows me to special summon all the Crystal Beasts that are in my magic and trap card zones to the field." The large ruby and emerald began to glow and then split in multiple spots until they completely shattered. Ruby Carbuncle, a blue catlike creature with four ears and a red sphere on the end of her tail, and Emerald Turtle reappeared on the field. Both were in defense mode.

_Ruby  
_**Attack: 300 - 0  
Defense: 300**

_Emerald Turtle  
_**Attack: 800  
Defense: 2000**

"But because your _Ruby _is a light-type monster, she loses 400 attack points thanks to my witch," Yellow said. Jesse glared at him but continued with his turn. He pulled a card out of his hand and placed it on the field.

"Now I summon my _Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger_ to the field in attack mode." A large white tiger with black stripes and a large horn on its head appeared on the field next to Emerald Turtle.

**Attack: 1600  
Defense: 1000**

"Now, _Topaz_, attack him directly!" He yelled as he pointed toward Red. Topaz roared and lunged at him, biting hard down on his throat. Red cried out, mainly in annoyance. Topaz landed back into her place on Jesse's field. Red growled as he rubbed his throat.

**Jaden and Jesse: 8000  
Aura Bestias: 6400**

"I'll end my turn." Red growled and drew a card from his deck.

"You are going to regret doing that, Rainbow Knight." Jesse stared at him as he reached up to touch the pendent around his neck.

"Not as much as you are," he whispered.

_**xXx**_

"Dana, how long do you think Alexis and Mel have?" Syrus asked as he looked away from the duel toward her. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I can't say. I have never seen it done. Could be a couple hours, days, maybe months."

"Or we could already be too late," Kai said. Everyone gasped as Dana shot him a dirty look and elbowed him in the ribs. He just looked right back at her, unfazed. "I shall not lie to them. You were thinking the exact same thing, Empress, and you know it." Her face fell, fear rising to the surface.

"They'll be fine, they're in the absolute best hands," Yugi said confidently. Everyone looked at him and then at Jaden and Jesse. They nodded, realizing that he was right.

"Yes, they are. As long as they haven't already been turned that is," Kai said.

"KAI!"

_**xXx**_

_Alexis shuddered and looked around. She was surrounded by darkness and the smell of death was in the air. Goosebumps had risen on her arms long ago and still remained. It felt as if the temperature just continued to plummet. She couldn't see anything in the darkness except for her only companion. _

"_Mel, where are we?" Mel looked over at her. She had pulled herself into an upright ball, trying to keep her body heat within her. Tears were streaming down her face._

"_I don't know." Alexis shuddered a sigh._

"_Do you think they'll find us?" Mel looked away from her. She clutched the front of her uniform blouse, where her pendent should be, but it isn't. _

"_They will." She turned to look at Alexis, confidence shining brightly in her shimmering eyes. "I know they will."_

_**xXx**_

Red stared at his hand for a moment before drawing a card from it and placing it onto his empty field.

"I shall begin my turn by summoning out _Red-Moon Baby _to the field in attack mode." A small, purple, baby-like creature appeared on the field. It had pointed hair, fangs coming from its upper lip, and a large black cape.

**Attack: 700 – 1600  
Defense: 1000 – 600**

"Then I shall activate the equip spell, _Premature Burial!_ This card allows me to select one monster from my graveyard and special summon it back to the field, and I choose my _Giant Orc._" He slid a card into his duel disk. Suddenly, Giant Orc appeared back onto the field, dark, red hand wrapped around his ankle.

**Attack: 2200 – 3100  
Defense: 0**

"Now I'll attack your precious _Ruby_ with _Red-Moon Baby! _Go!" Red-Moon Baby hissed loudly and lunged at Ruby, biting down hard on her neck. She cried out loudly as she burst into particles. Jesse gasped and covered his face, protecting it from the particles.

"RUBY!" He glared at Red, who smirked. Red-Moon Baby landed back on the field.

"If you think I'm done, then you are mistaken! I now attack your _Topaz Tiger_ with my _Orc!_ Go, destroy him!" Giant Orc roared as he threw his bone at Topaz, causing him to burst and disappear. Jesse growled as he disappeared.

**Jaden and Jesse: 6500  
Aura Bestias: 6400**

Giant Orc slid down onto a knee, changing to defense mode.

"Too bad that both of them will come back as Crystals!" A topaz crystal appeared on the field, hovering slightly, but there was not a Ruby. He looked around confused. "Where is Ruby?" Red snickered.

"Your _Ruby_ shan't be returning to your field as a crystal, but to mine." Jesse glared at him.

"What do you mean?" As if to answer his question, Ruby appeared on Red's field, next to _Red-Moon Baby_. She raised her head to reveal blood-red eyes. Jesse gasped and glared heatedly at Red. "What did you _do _to her?" Red laughed.

"_Red-Moon Baby_ turns every monster he destroys into an unwilling minion. Now your precious _Ruby_ is on my side." Jesse didn't look pleased, which pleased Red greatly. "If you think I'm done tormenting you, then you are greatly mistaken. Now I activate the spell card,_ Hinotama! _This card deals you a direct damage of 500 points!" Jaden and Jesse looked up to see large balls of fire raining down on them. **(1)**

They held their arms above their heads as they were hit, every hit taking more life points with them.

**Jaden and Jesse: 6000  
Aura Bestias: 6400**

"That's enough for now. I'll end my turn by laying one card face down." A card appeared on the field behind Red-Moon Baby. Jaden drew a card from his deck.

"Then I'll start off by summoning _Elemental Hero Avian _to the field in attack mode." He placed a card on the field. Avian, a well muscled green man with wings and claws, appeared on the field next to Neos.

"Then I shall activate my trap card, _Trap Hole!_ This card sends your Hero to the graveyard." Red whipped up his face down. Jaden ground his teeth together as a large hole appeared beneath Avian, sucking him in and out of the field. He glanced at his hand, drawing a card out and sliding it into his duel disk.

"I activate _Graceful Charity._ Now I can draw three cards from my deck, but I have to discard two others." He drew three more cards from the deck, taking two from his hand a sliding them into his graveyard. He looked up at Neos. "_Neos, _destroy _Witch's Apprentice!_" Neos jumped up into the air and shot down, his arms extended in front of him, his hands balled into fists. He flew right threw the Witch, destroying her. She cried out as she disappeared. Yellow growled, annoyed. Now all Dark and Light type monsters regained their attacks.

_La Jinn  
_**2700 - 2200**

_Red-Moon Baby  
_**1600 -1100**

_Giant Orc  
_**3100 - 2600**

_Neos  
_**2100 - 2500**

_Ruby  
_**0 – 300**

Jaden smiled, happy to see his Hero back to full strength. He pulled a card out of his hand and slid it into his duel disk; a card appeared face down on the field.

"I'll lay one card face down and end my turn."

**Jaden and Jesse: 6000  
Aura Bestias: 6400**

Yellow drew a card. He didn't even glance at it as he placed it in his hand. He extended his hand and flipped his face down, face up.

"I'll activate my face down,_ Just Desserts._" Jaden and Jesse glanced at each other. Yellow and Red smirked. "Now you lose 1000 life points, 500 for every monster on your field." A ghostly hand shot out and gripped Jaden's shoulder. He cried out as he felt his life points drop. The hand let go of him and then grabbed Jesse, causing him to do the same. Both boys fell down onto one knee, gripping their shoulders.

**Jaden and Jesse: 5000  
Aura Bestias: 6400**

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he said snidely. Jaden and Jesse both glared at him as they stood up. He just chuckled darkly as he slid a card into his duel disk. "I activate the magic card, _Monster Reborn._ This allows me to special summon my friend, _Witch's Apprentice_."

"Damn," the boys whispered. The witch flew from the sky, reappearing on the field. Yellow gave the two Knights a toothy smile. His teeth were yellow, nasty, and crooked.

"Don't fret. She won't be sticking around for long. I tribute her, my _La Jinn, _and my _Zure, Knight of the Dark World_ from my hand in order to summon…_THE WICKED DREADROOT!_" Everyone gasped as the two monsters on the field disappeared. In their place appeared a large creature. It was muscled with toned teal skin. It had skeleton-like armor and bony wings.

**Attack: 4000 - 4400  
Defense: 4000 - 3600**

"Oh crap," Jaden and Jesse both said at the same time.

"And it gets worse my enemies. _Wicked Dreadroot's _special effect halves the attack and defense points of all monsters on the field, except for himself." They gasped as Dreadroot raised a hand in the air, slashing down. The wind blew forward, hitting all the monsters on the field.

_Neos  
_**Attack: 2500 – 1250  
Defense: 2000 - 1000**

_Emerald Turtle  
_**Attack: 600 – 300  
Defense: 2000 - 1000**

_Giant Orc  
_**Attack: 2600 – 1300  
Defense: 0**

_Red-Moon Baby  
_**Attack: 1100 - 550  
Defense: 1000 - 500**

_Ruby  
_**Attack: 300 – 150  
Defense: 300 - 150**

"I shall end my turn by placing one card face down." A card appeared on the field. Jesse took a deep breath and drew a card from his deck.

"I summon my _Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat _to the field in attack mode." He placed a card on the field. A large pink cat with a golden chest plate that had a amethyst crystal in it appeared on the field next to Emerald Turtle.

**Attack: 1200 – 600  
Defense: 400 – 200**

"Now I'll attack you-" he points at Red "-with her special ability. If I cut her attack points in half, she can attack your life points directly." Red seemed unfazed by this ability. "Attack him now, _Amethyst!_" She hissed and lunged at Red, her attack points halving.

**Attack: 600 – 300**

"Not so fast there! I will protect my brother with my face down, _Sakuretsu Armor_! Now your kitty is destroyed!" Yellow yelled as he flipped his card. A metal suit of armor flew out from the card and crashed into Amethyst, destroying her. Jesse ground his teeth together as an amethyst crystal appeared in his magic and trap card zones. Now there were two.

"I end my turn," he said. Red smiled as he drew a card.

"Then I shall go." He looked at the card he drew and slid into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card, _Card Destruction_. This card forces all of us to discard our entire hand and draw the same number of cards." Everyone discarded their hands and drew new cards. Red seemed pleased with his new hand. He pulled a card out of his hand and then placed it onto the field. "Now I tribute all of my monsters on the field, being _Giant Orc, Red-Moon Baby, _and your _Ruby Carbuncle_, in order to summon _THE WICKED AVATAR!_" All the monsters disappeared and in their place, a large, black ball appeared.

**Attack: ?  
Defense: ?**

A ruby crystal appeared in Jesse's magic and trap card zone. Now he had three.

"My _Wicked Avatar_ has multiple special effects. The first being that you cannot activate a magic or trap card until the end of your second turn." Red smirked when Jaden and Jesse scowled at him. "The second one being that it gains the attack and defense points 100 points more than the most powerful monster on the field, aside from itself. That means it gains 100 points more than my brothers _Wicked Dreadroot._"

**Attack: 4500  
Defense: 3700**

"But his attack and defense points are cut in half by his special effect," Jaden said. Red smirked evilly.

"No, it's not. Because, do to both of their effects, it would be a never ending chain. So _Wicked Avatar _is unaffected by _Wicked Dreadroot's _effect.**(2)**." Aura Bestias laughed as Jaden and Jesse looked at each other.

_**xXx**_

"Oh no! Jesse and Jaden are in big trouble now!" Hassleberry gasped. Everyone nodded.

"They'll figure something out, they always do," Blair said. Everyone looked at each other, uncertainty on their faces.

_**xXx**_

"I'll end my turn there." Red lowered his arm, a satisfied smile on his face. Jaden took a deep breath and drew. He looked at it and placed the card on the field.

"I summon my _Elemental Hero Clayman _to the field in defense mode." A large, brown, stone monster appeared on the field, his arms folded across his massive chest.

**Attack: 800 – 400  
Defense: 2000 – 1000**

"I'll also change _Neos _to defense mode and end my turn." He spun Neos' card and he slid down onto one knee, mimicking Clayman's pose. Yellow smiled as he drew.

"There isn't much more you can do, is there?" He slid a card into his duel disk. "Especially once I activate my spell card, _Lightning Vortex. _Once I discard one card from my hand, all of your monsters are destroyed!" Jaden and Jesse both gasped as lightning shot out of the sky, hitting every one of their monsters and destroying them. An emerald appeared in Jesse's magic and trap card zone, creating four. Yellow smirked evilly. "How I would love to end this duel now, but I just would love to increase your torture further. So I'll end my turn there."

Jesse took a deep breath and drew. He glanced up at his field, seeing all four of his crystals. He smiled and placed a card in the last zone.

"I'll lay one card face down and end my turn."

_**xXx**_

"What!? He's just a sitting duck now!" Adrian yelled.

"Maybe it's all part of his plan," Michael said. Everyone looked at him before looking back at Jesse.

_**xXx**_

"Such a foolish move," Red said, drawing a card. He placed it in his hand without looking at it. "Now, _Wicked Avatar,_ attack the Rainbow Knight directly!" Wicked Avatar shot a dark, black beam out from within its core and hit Jesse in the chest. He cried out as he fell down to both knees, clutching his chest.

**Jaden and Jesse: 500  
Aura Bestia: 6400**

"I'll end there." Jesse took a deep breath and stood up, shaking slightly. Jaden looked over at him.

"Are you okay, Jess?" he asked. The cringing boy nodded. He nodded slightly, not looking convinced. He drew a card and looked at it. He slid it into his duel disk. "It's been two turns since _Wicked Avatar _was summoned, so now I can activate my magic card, _Calling of the Duel Knights B!_" Aura Bestias gasped.

"You can't activate that without _Calling of the Duel Knights A,_" Yellow said. Red nodded. Jesse smirked and held his arm out, revealing the face down card he played last turn.

It was Calling of the Duel Knights A, a quick play spell card.

"Now that both of them are on the field, I can activate their power. To start off I have remove _Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman, _and_ Clayman _from my graveyard and from play." Four cards slid out of his graveyard. He picked them up and slid them into his deck box.

"And I have to remove four Crystal's from my magic and trap card zones from play," Jesse said. He pulled the four monsters, Ruby Carbuncle, Emerald Turtle, Topaz Tiger, and Amethyst Cat, from his duel disk and placed them in his duel box. "As well as _Rainbow Dragon, _who is in my graveyard." Rainbow Dragon slid out of his duel disk and he placed it into his deck box.

"And now that that is out of the way, we can summon...," Jaden began, breaking off at the end. He smiled at Jesse, who smiled back at him. They looked at Aura Bestias.

"_THE DUEL KNIGHTS!_" Lightning shot from the sky and one bolt landing in front of Jaden and in front of Jesse. Standing where the lighting was were two monsters. The one in front of Jaden had bright red armor. A sword was tied to his waist and a shield attached to his arm. He wore a helmet that was like a knight's but there was no face guard. When he looked up at Aura Bestias, he looked exactly like Jaden.

The monster in front of Jesse was dressed just like the monster Jaden now possessed. But this monster had dark blue armor. On its shield was a rainbow of colors, all in crystal form. Both monsters possessed black capes. When Jesse's monster looked up, he looked exactly like Jesse.

"Meet _The Elemental Knight,_" Jaden said, indicating to his monster.

"And _The Rainbow Knight_," Jesse said, pointing to his monster. Aura Bestia stared at the knights in horror.

_Rainbow Knight  
_**Attack: 3000  
Defense: 4500**

_Elemental Knight  
_**Attack: 4500  
Defense: 3000**

_**xXx**_

_X.X_

_I…hate…writing…DUELS!!!!_

_Gah!!!! This took FOREVER!!!!! –__**sigh**__-_

_Please review! They make me happy and you guys will get a much faster update! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**1: I don't know about you guys, but when I wrote that, all I could think about was "Good God, Great Balls of Fire!" XD**

**2: That might not be right, it might be. But that's how I translated it. No flames for it.**


	37. Twin Knights Part II

_Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: *Glares at everyone* Hell, why do I have to go through this every new chapter? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, plain and simple.**

**Claimer: Okay, I own this plot, Mel, Mark, and Michael the Archangel owns Michael, duh. Oh, I also own Aura Beast.**

**Chapters Remaining After This One: 1**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

**Recap**

**Jaden has Elemental Knight and one face down.**

**Jesse has Rainbow Knight and no face downs.**

**Red has Wicked Avatar and no face downs.**

**Yellow has Wicked Dreadroot and no face downs.**

**Jaden and Jesse: 500**

**Aura Bestia: 6400**

_**xXx**_

"How in the world did you come to possess those cards!?" Red demanded. Jesse smiled.

"Dark Sage gave them to us before we left the Duel Monster Dimension," he explained. Red and Yellow exchanged wide-eyed stares. As they stared at each other, they're expressions slowly melted into to cheeky smirks. They turned back to look at the boys before them.

"Your knights maybe strong, but thanks to my _Dreadroot's _effect, their attack and defense points are cut in half," Yellow said, smirking. Jaden and Jesse just smirked back as Dreadroot raised his hand in the air, slashing downward and sending a quick gust of wind through the air. The air slashed right through the knights.

But nothing happened.

"What the hell!? Your monsters attack and defense should have been halved!" Red yelled. Jesse smiled.

"Sorry, but my _Rainbow Knight _negates the special effect of your monsters that affects him and his brother, _Elemental Knight._" Yellow snarled loudly, which caused Jesse to smile wider. "And that's not the end of his special effects." Red's brow furrowed.

"What else could there be?"

"He gains 500 attack points for every Crystal Beast that has been removed from play, which means he gains 2000 attack points." Red gasped as Rainbow Knight began to glow, his attack points rising.

**Attack: 3000 – 5000**

Jaden sighed. "But, because we activated _Summoning of the Duel Knights, _my turn is automatically ended. But not before _Elemental Knight's_ effects come into play." He smiled.

"What effects?" Red demanded.

"You guys lose three hundred life points for every monster of mine that has been removed from play with '_Elemental Hero_' in its name. And I believe that that would be four, which means you lose 1200 life points." Aura Bestia gasped as Elemental Knight jumped into the air, drawing his sword out, and slashing down. They staggered back slightly as their life points fell.

**Jaden and Jesse: 500  
Aura Bestias: 5200**

_**xXx**_

"Well, what do you know? Slacker can actually do math," Chazz said. Blair smacked him upside the head.

_**xXx**_

"That ends my turn," Jaden said. Yellow drew a card from his deck. He looked at it and smiled, sliding it into his duel disk.

"I activate my card, _Brain Control_. For a measly 800 life points, I gain control of one of your monsters for one turn. And I think I'll choose your _Elemental Knight_." A large brain appeared on the field. Its arms extended toward Jaden, wrapping around his Elemental Knight. He just smiled. Elemental Knight roared and slashed his sword out at the hands, causing them and the brain to disappear. Yellow's Brain Control card burst into particles that scattered everywhere. "What happened!?" he demanded. Jaden smiled.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, by my _Elemental Knight _negates the effects of both Magic and Trap cards that target him or his brother, _Rainbow Knight,_" he explained. Red's eyes grew wide.

"So now we can't touch your knights with magic, traps, or monster effects?"

"That sounds about right," Jesse said, crossing his arms across his chest. Aura Bestia looked at each other. The Knight's were just as powerful as their Wickeds, so they couldn't make a move. Technically, the duel was at a stalemate…for now.

'_We merely need to drag this duel out a little while longer. The girls should soon become one of us,_' Red thought, transmitting it to his brother. Yellow nodded. Jaden saw this and looked at Jesse.

"What do you think he's nodding about?" Jesse shrugged.

"Not a clue."

_**xXx**_

_Alexis gasped and clutched her chest. A searing pain began to ripple through her body. She felt tears prick her eyes._

"_Mel, what's happening to us?" she asked. Mel moaned as she turned her head to stare at her. She was already much worse off than Alexis. Because she was so weak with her other attack from Aura Bestia, the poison they gave them just before they left them in this dark place quickly went to work on destroying her body._

"_I…I don't know." She coughed forcefully, blood dripping down her chin. She ached everywhere and could hardly move or talk. Alexis watched her in horror, knowing she was going to be next. Mel dropped her head heavily on the ground. She felt two pointed canines touching her lower lip. She closed her eyes in weariness._

"_What will happen if they don't find us in time?" Alexis whispered, sliding closer to Mel. She cracked an eye open to look at her. She brushed back a lock of her brown hair. Mel's brown eyes were already beginning to pool with blood, turning them a terrifying bloody color._

"_They will. They will," she chanted over and over again, trying to comfort both herself and Alexis, who just continued to stroke her hair as she let tears wash over her face._

_**xXx**_

"I'll end my turn then," Yellow said, looking back at the Knights. Jesse drew a card from his deck. He looked at it as he placed it in his hand. He pulled a different card out of his hand and slid it into the duel disk.

"I'll lay one card face down and end my turn." A card appeared behind Rainbow Knight. Aura Bestia looked at each other, confused. Rainbow Knight was the most powerful monster on the field, with a grand total of 5000 attack points. He could have taken out Dreadroot.

"I'll go then." Red drew a card. He didn't even glance at it as he extended his hand toward Jesse. "I will attack your _Rainbow Knight_ with my _Wicked Avatar!_ His attack points become 100 points more powerful than your knight's." Avatar's attack points rose.

**Attack: 4500 – 5100**

Avatar readied his attack. A black beam shot out of its core and was aimed directly at _Rainbow Knight_.

"Not so fast! I activate my face down, _Negate Attack!_ This card cancels your attack and ends your battle phase," Jaden yelled, flipping his face down up. Red cussed as a swirling vortex appeared in front of Jesse's Rainbow Knight, Avatar's attack being sucked right into it.

"Fine. Then I shall end my turn." Jaden drew a card from his deck. He looked at it, smiled, and slid it into his duel disk.

"I'll lay one card face down and end my turn." A card appeared behind Elemental Knight. Once again, Aura Bestia looked at each other. They didn't understand their opponents' strategy at all.

**Jaden and Jesse: 500  
Aura Bestia: 5200**

Yellow drew a card from his deck warily. He looked at it and was about to make a move when he suddenly froze. Great power began to radiate around him. He looked up to see both Jaden and Jesse's face downs now face up.

They were _Duel Knight Strike A _and _B._ The ultimate magic card attack.

"Judging by that surprised expression, I'm assuming you know what these two cards do," Jaden said, smiling at the flabbergasted expressions of his opponents. Jesse smiled as well. Aura Bestia looked at each other and quickly composed their expressions. They looked back at the brothers by personality.

"We've heard of them," Yellow said.

"But why don't you explain their effect for us," Red finished. The boys smiled.

"Gladly. You see, now that we have both activated these cards," Jaden began to explain when Jesse cut him off.

"But they could only be activated during your stand-by phase."

"Your turn automatically ends and we both are allowed to attack your monsters," Jaden finished. Aura Bestia looked at each other quickly before looking back at the boys. They were smiling.

"Go ahead and attack. The only one that will be destroyed is _Dreadroot _and whichever knight attacks my _Wicked Avatar_," Red said. Jesse just smiled.

"Well, actually, _Duel Knight Strike _cancels out every effect of every monster on your side of the field. So, technically, your _Wicked Avatar _has zero attack points."

"At least for this turn," Jaden said.

"Which is also you last turn," Jesse added.

"Because our Knights also have infinite attack points because of _Duel Knight Strike,_" Jaden finished. Aura Bestia gasped as the attack points of both Knights continued to rise until there was no number left, only an infinite sign.

"This can't be happening!" Yellow screamed as he took a step back. Red kept his stance, even knowing he was going to lose.

"Oh, but it is!" Jaden said. "_Elemental Knight, _destroy his _Wicked Dreadroot!_"

"_Rainbow Knight! _Destroy his _Wicked Avatar!_" Jesse ordered.

Both knights jumped high into the air, their swords being pulled out the sheaths. They came down on both of their targets, destroying them and taking away Aura Bestia's remaining life points.

**Jaden and Jesse: 500  
Aura Bestia: 0**

Aura Bestia cried out as they fell down on their knees. As the holograms disappeared, something happened to Aura Bestia. They began to…fall apart. Their skin began to ooze off their body, forming a dark puddle of black gook. It continued until all that remained of Aura Bestia was the black puddle.

"Eww, gross," Blair said as she walked up to Jaden and Jesse, followed by everyone else.

"Aura Bestia is gone…forever," Dana whispered. Kai nodded.

"But what about Mel and Alexis?" Jim asked. Jaden and Jesse looked at each other, concerned.

"Wait, look," Axel said. Everyone looked at him and then to where he was pointing. The black puddles that were just Aura Bestia began to disappear into the ground. Once the entire puddle was gone, they revealed two unconscious people.

Mel and Alexis to be exact. Mel laid where Red Aura Bestia was and Alexis where Yellow was.

Jaden and Jesse quickly ran to their respective girls, helping them into a seated position. The girls slowly blinked awake, looking around.

"Wha…how did we get back to Duel Academy?" Alexis asked, disoriented. Jaden smiled at her.

"No clue, I'm just glad you're back," he whispered. She turned to look at him, a smile touching her face. She leaned in captured Jaden's lips with her own. He smiled and closed his eyes, lacing his hand with her hair on the back of her head, kissing her back.

Mel smiled at the two of them, Jesse's arms around her waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She turned to smile at him.

"I've never felt better." With that, she kissed him. He smiled and lightly touched her cheek with his left hand.

The gang saw the reuniting and watched it with wide eyes. Chazz pointed at Alexis and Jaden, who were still kissing like there was no one watching them.

"When did _that _happen?" Michael pointed at Mel and Jesse.

"Same question, different couple." Jim chuckled and tipped his hat.

"About time is all I can say, for both." Everyone nodded, smiling. Chazz just scowled at Jaden and Alexis, who finally separated and stood up. She had her arms around his waist as he had his arm around her shoulders. Mel and Jesse stood up as well, but he was behind her with his arms around her waist. Dana smiled at them as she walked over to them, mainly Mel. She lightly touched her forehead with her middle and index finger of her right hand. Mel looked at her confused when she pulled them away, smiling wider.

"What was that for?" she asked as she touched her forehead self-consciously. Dana giggled and continued to smile.

"All of your _anima aura_ has been returned to your body." Mel brightened up.

"Does that mean I won't have that annoying cough anymore?"

_**Notice how when she hears her life is no longer in danger all she cares about is her cough,**_ Marron said. She glared down at him.

"Hey, that cough has been bugging me for years. I'm glad it's gone. By the way, where have you been? Where were you when Aura Bestia was capturing Alexis and me?" she demanded. Marron sweat dropped.

_**Ahh, I have a very good reason. I was with…, **_he tried to explain slowly. He was cut off when Ruby suddenly appeared.

_**Rubi! **_She purred, stroking her head underneath Marron's chin. Mel and Jesse's jaw fell as she continued to nuzzle against him. Jaden laughed at the site. Dana and Kai smiled, as did Yugi. Everyone else, besides Chazz, looked around confused. Now that Mel's anima aura was back to normal, they could no longer see Marron.

"Marron! You dog!" Mel teased. He looked up at her, confused and worried. Ruby had her head lying on his shoulder, still purring contently.

_**I am a dog! Is that supposed to an insult or a compliment?**_ He wouldn't get his answer though, because Winged Kuriboh suddenly appeared and began attacking him. _**Gah!**_ He started to run around, trying to avoid his flying attack. Ruby watched the scene in confusion. Mel sighed and dropped her head. Everyone who could see what was going on laughed. Except Chazz, who was making a show of not looking at the spirits.

"I can't take you anywhere," Mel complained as she watched her spirit run away from Jaden's.

_**Save me! Save me! Save me! **_Marron screamed as he ran around, Winged Kuriboh still scratching at him and no one making a move to help him.

Ruby cocked her head to the side cutely. _**Rubi?**_

_**xXx**_

_Teehee, all done with the duel! Aura Bestia is GONE! GONE GONE GONE!_

_I love that ending! I thought it was so funny and so cute! : D_

_Please review!!!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	38. Friends for Life

_Hey everyone! Here is the FINAL CHAPTER of Twin Love!!! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: -sigh- Thirty-seven times isn't enough for you? Fine, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**Claimer: Okay, I own this plot, Mel, Mark, and Michael the Archangel owns Michael, duh. Oh, I also own Aura Beast.**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

The waves rocked the boat slowly back and forth. The smell of salt water was fresh in the air.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to hurl…again," Syrus complained as he slid weakly against the side of the boat. His face was deathly pale. Hassleberry sat down next to him, slapping him hard on the back.

"Suck it up, Soldier! It's just a little boat ride!" he said. Syrus glared at him before his cheeks puffed out. He scampered to his feet and the edge of the boat, clutching the side with his hands as he dumped the contents of his stomach into the ocean. Hassleberry sighed at the site.

"Be nice to him, Hassleberry," Jaden said. He just sighed again and stood up, walking over to Axel, Michael, and Adrian. Jaden rolled his eyes and walked to the end of the boat. Alexis sat in a chair, the wind tangling her hair around her face. She was laughing and trying to brush her hair out of her face. Jaden just had to stop and admire her beauty for a moment.

The first semester hadn't even ended when the whole ordeal with Aura Bestia happened, but now, months later, it was the end of the year and Jaden still couldn't believe he was so lucky to have Alexis. Inside, he cursed himself contently for taking so long to realize that she was the most perfect woman in the world. He was just glad that Winged Kuriboh finally helped him; something the little fuzz ball never let him forget.

"You coming back, Jay?" Alexis called, smiling at him. He smiled back at her and walked back over to her, dropping down next to her. His arm dropped around her shoulders. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek before turning back to the people in front of him.

"I was just telling your girlfriend that you guys officially suck. How could _all _of you pass this year and graduate? Even you!" Mel complained, pointing at me.

"I'm offended!" I gasped. She just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Jaden. You were my only hope of keeping some friends at Duel Academy and you let me down." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I must have missed that memo that told us to fail so you could keep some friends." She rebutted by sticking her tongue out at me. Alexis and Jesse laughed. He was sitting next to his girlfriend, an arm around her waist.

"You still have Michael for three years and Blair for two," he said. She sighed.

"Blair's okay but Michael…," she trailed off.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" Michael demanded from the front of the boat. Mel turned to look at him.

"Would you like that list alphabetically or chronologically?" she asked. Everyone laughed as Michael just glared at her.

_**I would love to hear the list. Alphabetically please, **_Marron said, appearing in Mel's lap. She brushed her hand over his head.

"Too bad." He huffed and closed his eyes. Ruby appeared on Jesse's lap and curled up close to Marron, her head touching his. Winged Kuriboh appeared on Jaden's shoulder, his eyes locked onto Marron. Ever since that day with Aura Bestia, Winged Kuriboh and Marron haven't been getting along that well. Jaden just touched Winged Kuriboh's face, warning him not to do anything.

"Are you saying you're not happy for us to be going to the pro leagues?" Jim teased Mel as he sat down next to her.

"That's not fair. You know I am, I'm just mad that I'm stuck at Duel Academy for a few more years while you're all off dueling and gathering some creepy, stalking fandome," she said. Syrus turned around.

"They _stalk _us!?" Aster looked at him.

"Some do, yes." Syrus paled again. He fainted, almost hitting the deck of the boat if Hassleberry didn't catch him.

"Maybe Syrus shouldn't be a pro duelist…maybe a manager," Blair said. Everyone nodded as Hassleberry carried him over to the couched interior of the boat. Jaden looked at Mel.

"You're just worried that Jesse will get some seriously creepy fangirls who will stalk him to the ends of the earth," he said. She looked at him confused.

"So? What if I am?" Jesse smirked and kissed her temple.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." Mel blushed lightly, but smiled nonetheless. She leaned more into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "But you shouldn't be jealous. There isn't any need to be." She sighed but said nothing.

"Yeah, I mean not only are you the most important thing in his life, but your older brother also threatened him with death if her hurt you," Jaden said. Mel, Jesse, and Alexis looked at him. He looked between all of them. "What? It's the same for me. Atticus said he would kill me if I hurt Lex." She smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. She turned to face Mel, leaning forward slightly.

"I'll keep an eye on him," she whispered. Mel giggled and nodded in thanks.

"Hey, guys! The boat has docked!" Bastion called. Everyone stood up and made their way to the dock. Jaden, Alexis, Mel, and Jesse remained back while everyone left the boat and disappeared into Domino City. Mel sat on the corner of the boat, Jesse's hands on either side of her. Jaden had his arms around Alexis' waist. All of them looked at each other.

"So…," Jaden said.

"So…," Jesse repeated. They merely starred at each other in silence. Mel sighed and looked away off into the distance.

"I'm gonna miss you guys at Duel Academy," she whispered. Jesse wrapped his arm around her, hugging her. Alexis nudged her leg with her foot. Jaden just smiled.

"Duel Academy is gonna fly by for you, Mel. Besides, we'll always be friends." Everyone looked at him. He smiled. "We've been through too much together." Everyone smiled and nodded, realizing that Jaden was right.

They were friends for life.

_**xXx**_

_And that is the end! There is no sequel in mind for this one guys! Sorry!_

_Review for the final chapter!_

_You guys rock! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


End file.
